HARRY POTTER AND THE ELEMENTAL POWER
by Ice-dragon4
Summary: Harry has just finished his 4th year at Hogwarts, and on the 1st night back at the Dursleys Voldemort casts a spell on Harry. What effects will this spell have on Harry? And will he have to face Voldemort in the next school year? Some H/G R/H new powers
1. ESCAPE IN A DREAM

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
This is my first ff and I hope that some one will find it of interest. I'm not so good at English so I hope you will forgive me if you find any mistakes. I appreciate any comments you want to make on my story, so pleas don't hastate to revue, it is a way to improve my writing skills.  
  
Pleas read this and tell me if it's worth continuing.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE ELEMENTAL POWER  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
ESCAPE IN A DREAM  
  
Harry waved good-bye at his friends on the station platform and turned to uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station. The summer holidays for Harry had now started and it will be two months until he will return back to Hogwarts. 'There was no point worrying yet' he told himself, as he got into the back of the Dursleys' car. 'As Hagrid had said, what would come would come.and he would have to meet it when it did'. But it was a hard code to leave by, how could he not worry abut it. Voldemort was back to power, and he is after Harry. And what's worst, Harry was facing two mounts with the Dursleys'. How will he survive these two mounts? What's so important at privet drive that he has to go back to? What are the motives for Dumbledore for sending him there?  
  
Once the car stopped at number four, privet-drive, Harry jumped out of the car and unloaded his trunk. In the first few minutes back he was already told off for the noise he was making until he brought his trunk safely up in his room, he couldn't imagine the rest of the summer how it would be. Harry unpacked his clothes from his trunk, and attached a peace of parchment counting down the days until September the first. Harry passed that evening in his room reading schoolbooks, and only came out for dinner. He was only too happy to stay away from the Dursleys, they would treat him as bad as ever for what happened last summer before he left. 'At least I have the summer work to distract me for the first few days' he thought, hoping that soon Mrs. Weasley would invite him to the Borrow.  
  
Soon it was getting dark out side and Harry was getting sleepy, he didn't sleep very well in the last few days with all his nightmares haunting him in his sleep. So after putting his books back safely in his trunk, he went to his small wardrobe and changed in his too large pajama pants and looked in the mirror. A year passed since the last time he looked in it, and the reflection that looked back at him was different from how he remembered it. Harry got taller from last year; he was still pale and skinny though. His hair was messy as ever and he needed a haircut, 'surly tomorrow there will be some comments about it at breakfast' he thought. He also noticed that there was a dark, downy haze starting to appear on his chin and upper lip and along his jaw line. He will need to start shave soon, like Ron who had already started to shave his facial hair last year. Harry also noticed that he need a new pair of glasses, the pair he got were old and the frame was all bent, 'maybe I can get an new pair in Diagon alley, or maybe some contacts, but this will change my appearance a lot' he thought. He looked away from the mirror and after opining slightly the window for Hedwig he slipped in bad hoping that he would have a good night sleep. 'Well it was a good first day back. Hopefully it will continue to be like this all summer' he thought. As soon as he took off his glasses and rested his head on the poorly stuffed pillow he drifted in a deep sleep.  
  
*  
  
Harry was walking in the graveyard were Voldemort regained his power only few weeks ago. He know this was a dream, he had been having the same dreams on what happened on that night for a week now, but this time it was different; this time it was more vivid. He could feel the cool breeze on his bare chest; feel the wet grass under his feet as he moved around, the smell of the air filing his nostrils. 'This must be a dream, it can't be real' he thought desperately. But it was so deferent from the ones he had in the previous nights. 'Is this a dream from my scar' he thought 'but my scar is not hurting me, then what is it?'  
  
He looked around and saw the grave of Voldemort's father, and not too far away from it there was a shadowy figure with red eyes looking at him. "Voldemort" he gasped and as the name left his mouth the figure came in sharp focus. Voldemort was looking at him with an evil smile on his snake like face, and pointing his wand at him. Harry reached for his own wand and pointed it at him, and shouted "Expelliarmus" and at the same time Voldemort cried "Avada kadavra". A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's- they met in mid-air - and a narrow beam of golden light was now connecting the two wands. Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge was surging through it and Harry was having grate difficulty holding his wand, but Voldemort didn't seem to have any difficulty holding his wand. After few seconds it become painful for Harry holding his wand in his hand. the wand was getting so hot it was starting to scald his hands. Soon the golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered, though the wands remained connected, a thousand more offshoots arced high over Harry and Voldemort, criss-crossing all around them, until they were enclosed in the golden, dome-shaped web.  
  
Once more Harry found himself in the golden dome and soon he heard the familiar phoenix song, but this time it was different. It was not the sound of hope he remembered so well, this time the song was shouting angrily at him making his hart ache. The music was getting louder in his ear, and penetrating his very soul making him feel desperate and miserable, and felt a tear rolling down his check. Soon after the golden dome appeared echoes of previous spells started to come out of the wands, and like last time the thick gray ghost of Cedric Diggory appeared. But this time he didn't come out of Voldemort's wand but from Harry's. Cedric gave Harry an angry look and moved next to Voldemort staring angrily at Harry. 'What's wrong? Why is he angry with me? How did he come from my wand?' he thought.  
  
An old men Harry had seen in a dream soon followed Cedric. The old men moved next to Voldemort as well. Harry couldn't understand, he never head a dream like this before, he was scared. 'Why are they angry with me? What is going on? Is this a dream or not?' he thought. Yet another body emerged from Harry's wand, a woman whose name was bertha jerkins and like the others she moved next to Voldemort, like the others she was staring angrily at Harry. Harry had both hands around his wand now both arms shaking as he fought to keep his wand still and not to panic. Harry know what was coming now, he knew it was his parents turn to emerge from the wand, but he was afraid to see them, to see the look on their faces. Once more a body emerged from the wand, it was Harry's mother and was immediately followed by his father. Both of them looked at him, both of them angry and disgust on their faces as they looked at him. Now tears were running freely on his face.  
  
"Mother! Father! Why are you angry at me?" Harry asked tears in his voice.  
  
"Its all your fault. All this suffering is all because of you," said Bertha Jerkins  
  
"I was only seventeen years old, I had all my life in front of me, and because of you I'm dead," said Cedric Diggory  
  
"Mother! Father! -" Harry repeated sadly  
  
"Your not our son any more" said his mother  
  
"You're a murderer, " said his father  
  
"Murderer" yelled the five ghosts and Voldemort laughed at him  
  
"No! Mother! Father! Please" shouted Harry through Voldemort's cold laughter  
  
"Murderer - murderer - murderer - MURDERER"  
  
"NO" yield Harry waking up with a start panting heavily holding his face in his hand and shaking badly, his hands were all burned and painful.  
  
Suddenly the door of Harry's room burst open and uncle Vernon appeared at the door followed by his aunt and Dudley, all looking angrier then Harry had ever seen them in all his life.  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SHOUTING FOR IN THE MEDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" shouted uncle Vernon. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FREAK"  
  
Harry couldn't take it any more, he couldn't bear to see any more faces angry with him, even if they were his aunt and uncle. He felt his hart burst in pain and misery, and Harry collapsed in desperate cries. Holding his knees and rocking backwards and forward crying on his knees repeating the same words "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry". The three Dursleys' stayed at the door, looking shocked at the sudden emotional outburst from Harry.  
  
*  
  
Next morning Harry stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling of his room. Images of his parents blaming him for their deaths and calling him a murderer were passing in front of his eyes. For the first time in his life the Dursleys' treated him as a human, and his aunt called the family doctor. The doctor was an elderly men with white hair and a white beard. His light brown eyes showed a very kind hearted person. He kept talking softly to Harry about school and friends as he examined his burned hands. It was very hard to lie to this man, and there was something comforting in his voice. Harry knew he couldn't tell him about his school and his dreams, but he could still tell him about his friends. After putting some kind of green paste on his hands and bandaging them, the doctor left the room, and Harry could hear him talk to his aunt and uncle.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked his aunt's voice  
  
"He is ok now. I've taken care of his burns-" said the doctor  
  
"Burns? How did he burn himself" uncle Vernon interrupted  
  
"Yes. He has burns on the palms of his hands and fingers. I've put some medical paste and bandaged his hands, they will heal in two week or so" said the doctor  
  
"But how? He only had a nightmare, how did he burn his hands" asked aunt petunia  
  
"Don't know, but whatever happened last night it fritted his wits out of him" said the doctor " and I think someone should speak to him" he added  
  
"What do you mean someone should speak to him?" said uncle Vernon  
  
"Well.look something terrible happened to that boy. He is having terrible nightmares, and I think he hasn't slept a straight night for days now. He needs someone to confront him or it will get worst," said the doctor  
  
"Get worst?" bellowed uncle Vernon  
  
"He needs rest and tranquility. No emotions. I gave him some sleeping pills for the night. As I told you he is afraid to go to sleep, and if he doesn't rest he could get very sick," said the doctor.  
  
"Thank you Dr Sylvans" said aunt petunia  
  
"Plusher Mrs. Dursley. And if something happens don't hesitate to call" said the doctor  
  
Then Harry heard footsteps going down the stares, and uncle Vernon arguing with the doctor. The door of the room opened and aunt petunia entered closing the door behind her. She was looking at him sternly for few minutes before she spoke.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" she asked.  
  
"Noting happened last night. Only had a bad dream," he said  
  
"And you call your hands a bad dream?" she bellowed  
  
Harry looked at his hands and stayed silent. His aunt looked at him and sighed and said: "Try to get some sleep you need to rest. Doctors cost you know!" and opened the door and left the room.  
  
*  
  
With the help of the sleeping pills Harry managed to get some sleep during that night, but he still had terrible nightmares of his parents and Cedric Diggory blaming him for their deaths. These dreams were not like the one he had on his first day back. Something in that dream was real like the burns on his hands, but he couldn't understand how. Harry didn't writhe to anyone about that dream, he was sure that if he wrote to Sirius he would panic and come straight at the Dursley with grate risks of being captured, and Ron and Hermione would get worried. After a week of nightmares, life at the Dursleys was getting worst by the day. His aunt and uncle were shouting at him every opportunity they get, and give him very hard work to do, which was very painful with his burned hands, and didn't seem to be healing. Harry was not feeling well at all; he was getting very weak for the lack of sleep. it have been more then two weeks that he had a full night's rest.  
  
After a week Harry had yet another vivid dream, but this time was different. Harry was not in a graveyard, this time he found himself in Diagon alley.  
  
Harry was walking slowly in the cobbled street, his bare feet nearly freezing on the cold stone. He was surrounded by shadow like blurry figures, but he could clearly see their eyes looking at him. The figures seemed to be pointing at him and whispering with each other. Their voices echoed loudly in his head but couldn't understand what were they saying. Harry kept moving along the street looking at the shops displays. He could see clearly every detail like he was not in a dream at all, like he was there in person. He could even smell the sweet sent of the pumpkin pie coming from the leaky cauldron, or the smell of bad eggs coming out from the apothecary. When Harry passed by the magical-creature shop he noticed something strange; in the cages there weren't any creatures, but shadows with animal eyes looking at him. He didn't let that bather him and moved further along the street to the quidditch supply shop to look at the brooms. When he arrived in front of the shop his vision started to get blurry until all he could see was darkness. Harry wake up with a start finding himself in his room filled with morning sunlight, his feet cold and covered in dirt.  
  
*  
  
The next few days Harry head other similar dreams in Diagon alley and in Hogsmade or sometimes-even Hogwarts, and each morning find his feet covered in mud or dirt. Sure enough these were not normal dreams, but Harry was enjoying them, they were better then nightmares and at least he was sleeping. But after some time the shadows he was seeing in these dreams were behaving strangely, and started to scare him even if he tried to ignore them. Harry didn't mansion these dreams in any one of his letters he sent to his friends. Ron had sent two letters from the beginning of the summer holidays and in each one he had mentioned that Mrs. Weasley was trying to convince Dumbledore to allow Harry to go to the barrow, but Dumbledore was still saying that it was not wise to allow it yet. On the other hand Hermione only sent one letter saying that she was going on holyday with her parents. Harry had a strong felling that she went to visit Victor Krum, but Hermione never mentioned anything about it.  
  
In the last dream Harry was in the grate hall at Hogwarts sitting at the Gryffindor house table. The great hall was disserted and Harry was enjoying looking at the enchanted ceiling of the hall, before the doors burst open. Two blurry shadows entered the great hall and moved in front of Harry and staring at him. One of them had blue eyes and the other head black lightless eyes. There was something familiar in those eyes but Harry couldn't remember.  
  
Annoyed Harry got up from the table and walked past the shadows trying to ignore there whispers, and walked out of the great hall and out of the castle towards the lake. Half way to the lake Harry turned to look at the castle, and when he did so he noticed that the two shadows from the great hall followed him. Very annoyed now by the shadows following him, Harry shouted at them. "Leave me alone. Go away" his voice sounded like thunder in the silence of the night, and echoed in his head. At that the shadows looked at each other and back to him and started whispering to him, but Harry couldn't understand what they were saying. After few seconds Harry turned and started walking to the lake, but darkens encircled him and Harry wake up in his room.  
  
*  
  
On Friday of the second week of the holidays Harry woke up early in the morning, feeling rested for the first time in two weeks. Last night Harry had a perfect dreamless night sleep. Harry got out of bed walked to the window and looked outside, it was a clear cool summer morning and the healthy crisp cool air filled his lunges. This summer Harry had decided to start running in the mornings, but with the lack of sleep he didn't give it any thought. To day it was perfect to give it a try, and he was perfectly rested. He went to the wardrobe and selected the best pair of Dudley's shorts he got and a t-shirt. Harry was going to take the bandages off his hands but decided against it. His hands didn't seem to be healing and sure it will take more then the doctor head said, so after he changed he walked silently to the front door.  
  
Once outside Harry made some warm-ups he had learned to do at the Muggles School, and started running. He ran to the local park only few blocks away and back, stopping to rest frequently along the way, his body was out of shape. 'Well hope I can keep doing it every day, it really feels good' he thought.  
  
Back at the house Harry went to the bathroom took a shower and prepared for breakfast. In the kitchen an unpleasant surprise was awaiting him there. Sitting at the table across uncle Vernon, there was aunt Marge uncle Vernon's sister. Aunt Marge was one of the few parsons he really hated, and she hated Harry all the way through and didn't bother not to show it.  
  
"Ahh! Were have you been boy. I had to carry my luggage myself up to the room this morning, because we couldn't find you any were in the house," said aunt Marge "I was hoping you've run away for good, but it seems I was mistaken"  
  
"Err.I went running this morning" Harry replied still in shock for seeing her there  
  
"Running.wasting time when you could have done something useful in your life. And why are your hands bandaged? Another excuse for not doing your part of work in the house?" she said glaring at him. 'Not doing my part when I'm treated like a house elf ' he thought  
  
"Err.my hands are burnt" Harry replied trying to keep as calm as possible.  
  
"Yes some how he managed to burn his hands tow weeks ago and we had to pay for a doctor, but they should have healed by now," said uncle Vernon  
  
"Take them off boy and start cooking breakfast" said aunt Marge  
  
"But my hand didn't heal yet" said Harry  
  
"I SAID TAKE THOSE BANDAGES OFF AND START COOKING BREAKFAST AND DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF OR YOU'LL BE SORRY" aunt Marge bellowed standing up from the table holding up her fist  
  
Harry carefully begun undoing the bandages very slowly. It was a very painful process because some of the bandages were stuck to the flash, and it would come off with the bandage as he unwrapped them off his hands. Harry's hands were surly not healing, and from what Harry could see it was getting worst. His hands were all blistered and blooded where he had taken off the flash. And some kind of yellow liquid was coming out of the blisters. When he showed his hands to them, they gasped at that sight and aunt petunia covered her mouth with her hand and looked away  
  
"What the hell have you been doing to them? I'm not going to pay any more money for the doctor you know" said uncle Vernon  
  
"I haven't been doing any ting to them," said Harry a little scared now  
  
"I'm sure he is lying. Maybe he thinks that you'll pity him and not sanding him back to that school. What is it for again, mental retards is it?" said aunt Marge  
  
"Err yes it's a school for mental maladies" replied his uncle  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Harry in disbelief?  
  
"Shut up, your just like your father a good for noting criminal" bellowed aunt Marge  
  
At this Harry was very angry and was fighting to keep his anger in control and not to do some accidental magic and blow up aunt Marge. That won't be a bed idea, but he didn't want to be expelled form school.  
  
"Don't mason my parents if you know what's good for you" said Harry through graining teeth. His aunt and uncle know what he meant by that statement. They remembered too well what happened last time aunt Marge insulted his parents. Before anyone could say another word aunt petunia ran to him and pushed Harry out of the kitchen and closed the door behind her. She looked very angry but she seemed to be controlling herself not to shout at him.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to aunt Marge like that again. And go take care of your hands and don't come out of your room until tomorrow. Do you hear me?" she said pushing him up the sitars  
  
Harry went back to his room without saying a word. After fetching some clean bandages Harry started to clean his burns, deep in thoughts. 'That's great. What a nice summer I'm going to have: nightmares, lack of sleep, the Dursleys shouting at me all the time, aunt Marge insulting my parents, I'd be lucky if I don't blow up the house. My life is a total misery' he thought. 'Dam it Dumbledore. Why couldn't I just go with the Weasleys for the summer? My hands hurt like hell'.  
  
After bandaging his hands Harry went to his trunk and opened a secret magical compartment he had made last year, where he was keeping some chocolate frogs and caldron cakes for emergences. There was enough food at lest for two weeks, but this summer Dudley was not on diet. It seemed that Dudley had lost some weight even if he didn't show and paschal changes, but aunt petunia ended his diet and said that was on the edge of disappearing. In Harry's opinion he was on the edge of getting stuck in the entrance door.  
  
After having some food Harry sat in the desk and concentrated on a very difficult astronomy essay. It was very hard to write with his hands bandaged, and he was sure that it would take all day to finish it. Harry was not disturbed as he worked, and even if the essay was a nasty one he enjoyed working on it with a light summer breeze hitting his face coming from the open window.  
  
After finishing his essay Harry noticed that it was already getting dark, and decided to go to sleep early so he could go running in the morning. So after taking some food from his hiding place he changed in to his pajama pants and went to bed. 'It was not a bad day after all' he thought 'actually it was the best day he had in days leaving out the encounter with aunt Marge, and with these thoughts he drifted to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Harry found himself in what seemed to be a small backyard garden. It was not perfectly maintained there were a lost of weeds all around the place, but Harry liked it all the same. He already knew were he was, and sure enough when he turned he saw the very place he wanted to be for two weeks. Even if it was still early there was only one light coming from the burrow, and Harry knew whose room was that.  
  
It was a nice felling being back there, and as he walked around the place to the door he remembered the pleasant time he passed there. Even if it was a simple house and some times badly maintained, Harry enjoyed every second he had stayed there in the last years.  
  
When Harry arrived at the door he slowly opined it and a loving atmosphere welcomed him. There was no one in sight so he kept walking around feeling happiness filling his hart. Everything was how he remembers it, even the grandfather clock with its nine golden hands engraved with the Weasley family's names. All of its golden hands were on the home position except for the one with Mr. Weasley's name, which was on the work position.  
  
After few minutes Harry walked out of the kitchen and down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which zigzagged its way up through the house. After Harry climbed five flights of staircases he reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying 'Ronald's room'. Harry opined the door and half wishing to see his best friend entered the room. Looking around Harry didn't see his friend, but a shadow laying on the bed reading a book. 'What are these shadows? Why cant I see my friend?' he thought.  
  
When the shadow looked up from the book and noticed Harry, it started whispering and moving away from him. Its light brown eyes had fear in them and it was looking directly at him. After few minuets other shadows all with light brown eyes, came from behind Harry and they begun whispering to each other. Harry turned and looked back at the frightened shadow and looked in those fearful eyes. Harry knew those eyes, and without thinking he whispered the name of his best friend.  
  
The name sounded like it was being bellowed in the room, and it echoed painfully in Harry's head. In that instant the shadow was coming in to clear focus and soon took a bleary shape of his best friend Ron Weasley. Ron's face had an expression of complete terror on it, but it was slowly turning in to an awed expression. After Ron seemed to calm down, he opined his mouth and spoke to Harry and this time Harry understood every word that was said.  
  
"Harry is that you? Are you ok?"  
  
Harry turned around to find that the other shadows head diapered and instead there were the other members of the Weasley family. Harry felt his legs collapse beneath him and darkness surrounding him in an unconscious state.  
  
*  
  
In the morning Harry woke up keeping his eyes closed and feeling strangely comfortable in his bed. His old bed had never been this comfortable, In which some times Harry wake up with a back ace. 'Oh well I better get up and go running before the Dursleys wake up' he thought.  
  
Harry opined his eyes and instantly realized that he wasn't in his bed at number four privet drive. He was in a room painted dark blue, with a magnificent set of varnished oak furnisher. Several files were neatly arraigned in alphabetical order on the desk. Looking at the books title on a small bookcase Harry realized that he must be in a wizard house.  
  
The room was blazing with the morning sunlight coming from the window on the other side of the room. Harry looking around for few minutes before he got out of bed. Once out of bed he noticed that he was not wearing his own pajama pants. The one he was wearing was short above the ankles and to his horror he was not wearing any underwear. Some one had changed the bandages on his hands too and his fingers felt cold in them. Harry moved slowly towards the window and looked outside, he knew were he was now. 'But how can I be at the Barrow? What happened last night?' Before Harry could think of any explanation he heard the door of the room open, and when he turned he saw Mrs. Weasley looking at him.  
  
"Oh your awake. How are you feeling Harry dear?" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"How did I arrive here?" he asked shyly  
  
"You don't remember dear?"  
  
"Well I remember going to bed and having a strange dream." he stopped thinking on the dream he head last night. What if these dreams were real and he would have been walking around every night. If these dreams were real then his parents were really blaming him for there deaths, and maybe he was causing every one around him to suffer like she shadows said. "I-It was a dream wasn't it Mrs. Weasley? Pleas tell me it was a dream" he continued, feeling tears in prickling in his eyes.  
  
"Well Harry dear I don't know about the dreams but when I contacted Dumbledore, he said that you're sleepwalking at night. He will be here soon to bring your tings from the Dursleys. You were not wearing any ting when you showed up" she said  
  
"WHAT" he shouted feeling his face burning and looked to his pajama pants feeling more uncomfortable by the second.  
  
"Its ok dear. no one saw anything" she laughed "Charlie and Ron took care of you, and broth you to Percy's room" she added  
  
"Dumbledore really wants me to stay here?" he said after few minutes  
  
"Yes. He wants you to be with a wizarding family if you are sleepwalking. You could do very dangerous magic without knowing. Like last night for example, and when you went to Diagon alley and in Hogsmade. You had performed some kind of self-transfiguration in to a ghost or something, and you were scaring every one when you appeared. And when Ron saw you in his room he started screaming in terror, I think they heard him in the village as well" she said Harry stayed silent for some time.  
  
"So- so I was not d-dreaming. T-t-they really think I'm a.a.a murderer" he finally said tears rolling down his face  
  
"Oh Harry what's wrong? Pleas tell me what's wrong" she said moving and hugging him.  
  
Harry stayed silent for few minutes in Mrs. Weasley's hug, before sighing loudly and begin to explain what happened in the dream when he met Voldemort. He explained how he relived the duel with Voldemort and how his parents came out of his wand blamed him for their deaths and called him a murderer. After that, Harry collapsed emotionally and started crying on Mrs. Weasley shoulder, feeling safe and loved in her arms.  
  
"Oh Harry. I'm sure it was only a dream, your parents would be proud of what you have accomplished so far. You're the Triwizard Tournament champion; every mother would be proud to have you as a son" she said hugging Harry harder "Harry even if I'm not your mother, I love you as my own son, and I'm very proud of you"  
  
Harry stayed silent hugged by Mrs. Weasley, and thinking on his life so far. Thinking about how he head always been treated like a slave until he was eleven years old, and when he thought he had found a better life he had to face Voldemort. He knew he have to face Voldemort once more, and he knew when it happens one will be kill the other. 'I will not give up and keep hiding from him; it will only make other people suffer.  
  
I will leave my life as best as I can, and when it comes I will be ready to fight and die fighting if necessary. I will have to learn as much as I can about dark magic and be ready to face it. And I'm not a murderer, and they were not my parents. Mrs. Weasley is right they would be proud of me. She is proud of me, and I will not stand down and disappoint her'. Harry broke the hug and dried his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley you're right. I can't let him get to me like that," he said and she nodded. He looked down and blushing deeply he added "Mrs. Weasley could I borrow some clothes, so I can go running"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and said " sure dear. Ron should have something that will fit you"  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" he said watching her leave the room.  
  
*  
  
In half an hour Harry was running around the edge of the forest surrounding the barrow, wearing a pair of shorts too big for him a t-shirt a bit starched and trainers two sizes bigger then his foot. After three laps around the parameter of the house Harry saw Charlie walking towards him.  
  
"Ah hallo Harry I see you have some clothes on" laughed Charlie  
  
Harry blushed deeply but luckily he was already red for running so Charlie couldn't notice. "Stop that it's not funny" Harry muttered looking to the ground.  
  
"Oh come on Harry I'm only teasing you, even if Ginny would have liked to have seen you last night" he laughed and Harry frowned. "By the way Harry Dumbledore just dropped your stuff, and he will be back to see you in a week" he added trying hard not to keep laughing  
  
"Oh. Ok thanks, " said Harry and begun moving towards the house followed by Charlie still laughing  
  
Slowly Charlie followed Harry through the empty living room and up the staircases to Percy's room in which he slept last night. Next to the bed there was his trunk with his stuff. Harry walked to his trunk and started searching in it. Every thing he owned was in the trunk except for his glasses.  
  
"I cant fined my glasses," he said to Charlie  
  
"Dumbledore said he got every ting there was in the room," said Charlie "what can we do, cant you manage without them for a couple of days" he added  
  
"Well not exactly, I can't do any work without them. But any way I was going to buy a new pair and some new clothes. I will ask Mrs. Weasley if I can go to Diagon alley this evening" said Harry  
  
"Well Harry I'm free to day so I can come with you, what do you say?" said Charlie smiling to Harry  
  
"That's brilliant thanks Charlie," said Harry happily "well I should move my things in Ron's room, Percy needs his room back," he added  
  
"No Harry, this is were you are going to be sleeping" said Charlie  
  
"But this is Percy's room. He needs to work"  
  
"Don't worry about that, he hardly sleeps in here any more, and he is spending more time at work then at home. Any way he wanted you to have it. You need to sleep at night you wouldn't manage to do that with all the nose the ghouls are doing lately," he said  
  
"But were is he sleeping now anyway?" Harry asked  
  
"He left after you appeared. When we contacted Dumbledore he wanted him on a job, he will not be here until next week, and when he comes back he can sleep in my room" he said  
  
Harry nodded and sadly said "is the ministry going to expel me for doing magic during the summer?"  
  
Charlie laughed and said "well Harry they can't expel you for sleepwalking. can they?. And anyway you didn't do normal magic so no one knows you were doing magic"  
  
"What type of magic did I do then?" Harry asked  
  
"I don't know Harry, but Dumbledore is looking in to it. Even the ministry was on the alert, they have been fallowing your every appearance" said Charlie  
  
"The ministry was following me?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes even dad was on duty last night, he was on patrol in Hogsmade he should be back soon though" said Charlie  
  
"So that's why these shadows were following me all the time," said Harry thoughtfully  
  
"Shadows? What shadows?" asked Charlie  
  
"Well I think when I.you know.I have those dreams I cant see anyone, but all I can see are shadows with human eyes. That's how I recognized Ron, from his eyes and when I called his name I could see him normally" said Harry and they stayed silent for few minutes.  
  
"Well Harry I think I shold informs Dumbeldor about this it maybe its important. I will go to him after breakfast" said Charlie " we better go down I'm hungry," Harry nodded and followed Charlie out of the room and down for breakfast.  
  
*  
  
Please, please, please review 


	2. EVENING IN DIAGON ALLEY

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A big thanks to Whiteriver for editing this chapter  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
EVENING IN DIAGON ALLEY  
  
After having a good breakfast with the Weasleys, Ron showed Harry the Daily Prophet from the last few days. On the front page of every publication there was the same story and its progress. One of the articles in particular had been very hard on the Ministry of Magic.  
  
INCOMPETENCE IN THE MINISTRY  
  
BY: RITA SKEETER  
  
Once more the ministry is showing its incompetence on giving answers  
on the happenings that begun on the 7th July, Writes Rita Skeeter,  
special correspondent. On that day a ghost of some kind appeared in  
the middle of Diagon alley causing terror in the whole area. After The  
7th July this ghost made other apparitions in Hogsmeade and Hogwarts  
School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
Even though the minister of magic has mobilised the whole of the  
ministry members on this case, they didn't produce any results on  
finding who or what is causing these apparitions and did not put a  
stop to them.  
Other sources independent from the ministry stated that the apparition  
of this shadow is not of a restless ghost as the minister is implying,  
but most probably a wizard experimenting with dark arts.  
If this is the case this wizard must be found and put to justice for  
the crimes committed by him, but all that the entire ministry has done  
is patrolled the streets and state a curfew, causing a great blow on  
the economy of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.  
It is imperative that Cornelius Fudge sees that this situation is  
resolved, or retires from his position of minister and leaves the  
Ministry in more competent hands.  
  
Harry was getting anxious, and wanted to talk to Dumbledore about this story. It seemed that he had caused a lot of trouble to other people without knowing.  
  
"Well I think I'm in trouble," Harry said in nearly a whisper  
  
"Yep Harry. It's a life time in Azkaban fore sure," said George, which resulted in blow on his head with a kitchen towel from Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Stop joking about things like that George!" said Mr. Weasley and for the first time Harry saw him angry.  
  
George must have noticed too because his expression changed and he mumbled something that sounded like "sorry, only joking"  
  
"They are using this story to try and get rid of the minister. And that idiot is falling right in to their hands by putting the ministry in more shame. A curfew in the middle of the summer, and taking the entire ministry off their regular jobs was the stupidest thing to do. And that Skeeter women is putting more pressure on us every day," said Mr. Weasley angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been causing" said Harry sadly "I should have written to Dumbledore on this, and now."  
  
"Its not your fault dear. You didn't know," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
For few minutes no one said anything, and it was Mrs. Weasley who broke the silence. "Arthur I think you better go get some rest; you're on duty tonight as well,"  
  
"They are still going to patrol the streets tonight?" Harry asked a bit warred  
  
"Well yes Harry, no one knows that it was you who was walking around at night. And I don't think Dumbledore is going to tell them," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well I'm going to get some sleep. It seems that tonight we're going to have a ghost free night, what do you think Harry?" said Mr. Weasley smiling at Harry as he left the room.  
  
Harry stayed silent deep in thoughts. He could imagine the headlines if Rita Skeeter gets hold of this story, and Cornelius Fudge wouldn't care if he was sleepwalking or not if it meant saving his image. George was right: it would be a lifetime in Azkaban for sure. Harry shivered at the thought of a dementor approaching him, let alone being in Azkaban with two of them guarding your door day and night.  
  
"Hey Harry do you wont to go play Quidditch this evening?" asked Ron bringing Harry away from his thoughts.  
  
"Not this evening Ron, me and Harry are going to London. Harry needs to get some stuff from there, isn't that right Harry?" said Charlie and Harry nodded "but if you like you can come along" he added.  
  
"Is the invitation extended to us?" said George  
  
"Yes I think it would be OK for you to come," said Charlie  
  
"Good, so if Ron comes we can get him some new robes," said Fred winking to Harry.  
  
Harry remembered how he had made the twins promise to buy Ron some new dress robes when he gave them his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. He was sure Ron would never accept anything like that from him, but this way he would never know.  
  
"Why do you want to buy me new robes?" asked Ron confused  
  
"Because you're being a prat and we want to reward you for it. So shut up and accept the gift," said George  
  
"So are you coming or not?" Charlie asked Ron  
  
"Well OK if your all going I suppose" said Ron  
  
"Is it OK for you mum, if we all go?" Charlie asked his mother  
  
"Well I don't see any problems if they're going with you" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"OK, so we leave after lunch," Charlie decided, getting up from the table. "And be ready don't keep us waiting you three" he added to Ron, George, and Fred before leaving the room.  
  
"Well no Quidditch to day then. How about a game of chess Harry?" asked Ron  
  
"Yeah OK, let me go get my chess set," said Harry, running to fetch his chess set  
  
*  
  
The morning passed quickly for Harry, playing chess or laughing at Fred and George's jokes. It seems that Mrs. Weasley had accepted the idea of Fred and George not joining the ministry like Mr. Weasley. The twins were making more noise then ever, and the jokes were getting more interesting.  
  
Soon it was time for lunch and Harry noticed that apart from Percy and Mr. Weasley, who was getting a late lunch, there were other two empty seats at the table.  
  
"Hey Ron, were are Ginny and Bill? I haven't seen them around," Harry whispered  
  
"Bill is in Egypt for work and Ginny went there with him and some school friends on a holiday, they will be back in two weeks," said Ron happily  
  
"Oh. and do you think I should write to Snuffles and Hermione about last night?" Harry asked Ron  
  
"I already wrote to Hermione last night, she went on holiday with her parents I invited her here after her holiday. And Dumbledore wrote to Snuffles explaining what happened, so don't worry too much about anything. Anyway how are your hands?" said Ron  
  
"Oh. I think they're healing now. I don't know why they didn't heal after two weeks," said Harry.  
  
"Well mum makes these bandages. You know with six boys it can come handy, and they nearly heal anything," said Ron  
  
Harry nodded and started to eat his lunch, which was delicious and prepared by Mrs. Weasley. The lunch was uneventful if you didn't count the jokes from Fred and George.  
  
After lunch Harry ran up to his room to prepare for the evening. Harry changed in his best clothes he got, which where a pear of baggy jeans and a green T-shirt. He took his cloak and went down to wait for the others. Charlie was already waiting for them next to the fireplace, but there was no sign of Ron or the twins.  
  
After few minutes Ron, Fred and George came down arguing about something.  
  
"Will you three shut up and get a move on it. We don't have all day," said Charlie, a bit annoyed for having to wait for them  
  
"All right, keep your hair on we're coming," said Fred. Charlie glared at him.  
  
"OK Harry you first, don't forget to speak clearly," said Charlie handing Harry some floo powder  
  
Harry took some floo powder and threw it in to the fire, which turned in to high green flames. Harry stepped in to the warm feeling fire and said "Diagon alley". Once Harry spoke the words the unpleasant spinning started, and he was sucked through the chimney.  
  
After few seconds of spinning Harry stopped and fell, face forward, onto cold stone floor of the Leaky Cauldron. He stood up, and, still shaking, he moved to rest against the wall. He felt extremely dizzy. This definitely was not his favourite way to travel. Soon one by one Charlie, Fred, George and Ron joined Harry; all covered in soot and dizzy.  
  
After resting for few minuets and cleaning themselves with a cleaning charm, they stared walking towards Gringotts to get their money. After a wild ride on the Gringotts cart to where George, Fred and Harry were keeping there gold, Harry went to a counter to change some galleons into Muggle money. Harry didn't like the goblin behind the counter. He didn't seem happy that Harry wanted to change his galleons in to Muggle money and the exchange rate was extremely unfair.  
  
When everyone was outside into the sunlight, Charlie turned to talk to Ron and the twins.  
  
"OK we need to go to the Muggle London so we will leave you here. Don't leave Diagon alley. We will meat at Flourish and Blotts in three hours, OK?" said Charlie  
  
"Flourish and Blotts? But we don't have our school list yet, what do you need from there?" asked Ron  
  
"Err- I wanted to read some books before going back to school that's all," said Harry  
  
"OK we'll meet there," said Ron "this in not going to be a happy evening"  
  
"Oh come on little brother. If you be a good boy, we'll get you an ice- cream" said Fred like he was talking to a five-year-old. Ron looked like he was going to explode but luckily Charlie interrupted him.  
  
"Shall we go Harry?" asked Charlie turning to walk from the Leaky cauldron.  
  
"Sure. See you Ron," said Harry following Charlie, not wanting to witness the Weasley temper.  
  
At the Leaky Cauldron Harry and Charlie took off their cloak and walked out into the Muggle London. It was very busy at this time and Harry didn't know were to go, so he turned to Charlie, who seemed fascinated by all the Muggles.  
  
"Err Charlie? By any chance do you know were we can find a good optician?" asked Harry already knowing the answer by the expression on Charlie's face  
  
"What's an opti-thing?" said Charlie confused  
  
"Oh great!" said Harry looking around.  
  
There were lots of deferent shops: music stores, bookshops, a carpet supplier, bars..... but there was nothing Harry needed to buy there. So Harry walked across the road followed by Charlie, were a taxi was waiting for clients. The driver was a young man on his twenties with black-hear and black eyes, and he looked like he was a pleasant person. Harry approached the driver and asked him for some information.  
  
"Err excuse me? Could you tell me where I can find a good optician please?" Asked Harry politely  
  
"Well you will not find any around here. But if you like I can take you to a good one not too far from hear" said the driver  
  
"Yes I would appreciate it," said Harry  
  
"All right then, get in and I'll take you," he said happily  
  
Harry and Charlie climbed in to the car, and at once the car started to move. Charlie was really exited and kept looking like a small child on his first outing. Along the way Harry started talking to the driver who turned out to be a very nice guy, he was married and have a baby girl named Shantia. Soon the car stopped and in front of them was a very modern optician.  
  
"Well there you go Mr. potter, London Optics. If you need my services I will be here for some time. It was a pleasure knowing you," said the driver.  
  
"Thank you sir the pleasure was mine," said Harry  
  
They paid the driver and walked in to the shop. The shop was huge: all around on the displays there were glasses of all kinds and sizes. Very elegant shop attendants were helping their clients to make their choices. Charlie's eyes went huge wan he saw a very beautiful attendant with blond hear and blue eyes approach them, and Harry started to laugh at him.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked the attendant and Charlie gaped at her  
  
Harry elbowed him and spoke to her "Err yes well, I'm interested in getting some contacts and a new pear of glasses"  
  
"If you follow me please I can take your measurements for the contacts and the glasses," she said and gave Charlie a sweet smile and then turned and walked away  
  
Charlie and Harry followed her in to a small room with strange equipment. It took them nearly half an hour to take the necessary measurements for the glasses and the contacts.  
  
After the attendant helped Harry to put on his new contacts and tell him how to use the cleaners, they walked to the displays to choose his new frame for his glasses. Harry was still getting used to the contacts and kept blinking and rubbing his eyes. Whilst Harry was choosing his new glasses he noticed that Charlie was engaged in a conversation with the shop attendant and both of them were smiling at each outer. Minutes passed and his choice were of the same shape of his old ones but they were rimless. Both Charlie and the attendant agreed with his choice and said that they didn't hide his eyes.  
  
"Sir it will only take an hour to finish your glasses. If you like you can wait or come back later for them" said the attendant  
  
"We will come back for them after an hour if you don't mind" said Harry  
  
"Its not a problem. See you soon then sir," she said, and gave Charlie another sweet smile  
  
After paying for the glasses and the contacts they went out to look for a taxi. Harry looked around and noticed that the taxi with which they came here was still waiting and Harry approached the driver.  
  
"Hello again Mr. Potter where can I take you now" said the driver  
  
"Well can you take us to a good place to buy some clothes please," said Harry  
  
"Sure. I know just the place for you" said the driver and with that the car was moving once again through London.  
  
On the way to there next shop Charlie looked thoughtful and Harry was wondering if it has anything to do with that shop attendant.  
  
"Hay Charlie what's wrong?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh nothing. it's just-"  
  
"That you like the shop attendant?" Harry finished for him "Is that it?" he added  
  
"Well. I think so," he mumbled and Harry laughed  
  
"You know Charlie I think she noticed you too" Harry said trying not to laugh "why don't you ask her out when we go back there?" he added  
  
"I don't know Harry, what if she says no," he said  
  
"What if she says yes," said Harry "you never know if you don't ask her"  
  
"I think Mr. Potter is right sir. You will never know if you don't ask," said the driver with a chuckle  
  
"And you have noting to loose," added Harry.  
  
After that no one said a word until they arrived in front the shop. Harry paid the taxi driver and asked if he could wait for them. The driver nodded politely.  
  
When Harry entered the store his mouth dropped open when he saw all the clothes around him. He had never seen so many clothes in his life let alone in one place. Soon an old man who seemed the owner of the store approached them.  
  
"How can I help you gentlemen?" he asked  
  
"I'm interested in purchasing some new clothes to renew my wardrobe," said Harry and a big smile appeared on the man's face.  
  
"Yes I understand sir. If you follow me pleas," said the old man.  
  
Harry followed the old men around the three-story shop to see the clothes the old men suggested. And after some time Harry followed him in to a small room to try his new clothing. Harry took nearly an hour trying out new clothes and see how he looked in a large mirror in the room. Harry had to try all sorts of clothing, jeans, trousers, T-shirts, shirts, shorts, shoes, trainers, boots and even some boxer shorts and a new pyjama. Every item that the old man suggested seemed to be dark coloured, most of them were black, but they suited him perfectly. It was strange for Harry to have new clothes, and without his glasses he nearly didn't recognise himself in the mirror.  
  
After selecting a pear of black trousers and shirt to put on, he paid the old men for the clothes and went out of the shop carrying bags full of clothes. Harry and Charlie took the taxi back to the optician so they can take the glasses. The ride only took few minutes and soon they were waiting for Harry's new glasses, and Charlie was once again talking to the blond shop attendant.  
  
When the glasses were ready and Harry was satisfied with them, he called for Charlie so they could go back. It took him few more minutes to drag Charlie out of the shop and into the taxi.  
  
On their way back to the Leaky Caldron Harry asked, "Did you ask her?"  
  
Charlie smiled and said "Yes,"  
  
"Well? What did she say?" Harry asked and Charlie smiled broadly but didn't answer "She said yes!"  
  
"I knew it," said Harry happily "When are you going out? Come on tell me!"  
  
"Sorry Harry it's none of your business" he said chuckling "But thanks," and Harry smiled at him  
  
"Do you think I should tell the twins about this?" asked Harry trying to pay him back for teasing him that morning.  
  
"Yes. Go on and tell them, but rest assured, Ginny will get to know how we found you last night with every detail," said Charlie  
  
"OK you won, I will keep quiet," said Harry and Charlie laughed  
  
"Well I can't guarantee she won't find out anyway," Charlie laughed  
  
Once back, Harry thanked the driver and walked into the Leaky cauldron. They put on their cloaks, and Charlie charmed one of the bags so the others would fit in it so would only have to carry one.  
  
Harry only head two things to do before meeting with Ron and the twins and there was still an hour. He needed a haircut and Harry know were he could go. Madam Terry magical hear-stilling was not far from the Leaky Cauldron and soon Harry was sitting having his hair cut.  
  
The haircut didn't take much time and soon Harry was outside. His hair was cut short with a fringe covering his forehead; it was still a bit messy but it was combed backwards. His new look really suited him, his black trousers and shirt and now his new haircut made his brilliant green eyes stand out on his pale face, and there were no glasses to hide them.  
  
"You know Harry," said Charlie after they walked out of the hair-stiller "I think your next year is going to be rough for you"  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Harry a bit worried thinking about last night.  
  
"Well, how are you going to keep all your female fans away now that you look so good?" laughed Charlie and Harry turned red but stayed silent. "Where do you need to do now, we still have more than half an hour"  
  
"Err- I need to go to Knockturn alley" said Harry in a whisper and Charlie gave him a stern look.  
  
"Why do you want to go to Knockturn alley? It's dangerous there, especially for you." said Charlie so only Harry could hear him.  
  
"I know that, but I need to get some books and I will not find them in Flourish and Blotts, besides we will keep our hoods up so no one will know its us. Please Charlie it's important that I get those books, I don't want to go alone," said Harry  
  
Charlie thought for few minutes and then said, "What are those books for?"  
  
"Sorry Charlie I can't tell you, but I need them" he said  
  
"I don't like this, but I will come with you," said Charlie, and Harry smiled at him  
  
"Thanks Charlie" said Harry and left to Knockturn alley.  
  
With their hoods up all the time Harry and Charlie made there way through Knockturn alley. Harry and Charlie kept on the side trying not to attract too much attention on themselves until they came in front an old shop with a book on display. The book was written in some kind of brown reddish ink, or that's what he thought it was until Charlie said "blood". Inside the atmosphere was very eerie with all the strange looking volumes. Some of theme where made of what seemed to be human flash and some could be heard whispering incantations.  
  
Harry gave a shiver and started to look around the shelves, searching for something of interest. After Harry looked around the shelves he was holding four volumes on the dark arts. One of them was on parseltounge, it was made of snakeskin and it had to be spoken in parseltounge to open the book. Other two were quite ordinary, which were on dark charms and transfiguration spells, and the last one was on potions.  
  
When Harry was satisfied with his selection he moved to the counter where an old man was reading one of the books bound in human flesh, and showed him the books. The old man one after the other scanned the books and packed them in to a black leather beg, but stopped to look at the last one. He looked at the snakeskin bound book and then at Harry suspiciously.  
  
"I only know two persons in this century who can open this book. One of them, I think he already knows every thing on the subject, but the other....." he said very calmly looking at Harry suspiciously  
  
"I collect rare books" said Harry in and arrogant voice and trying to sound confident with the place hoping not to be recognised "So what's the cost for the books?"  
  
The old man gave him a knowing smile and spoke "Fifteen galleons. Mr.-?"  
  
Harry gave him the money and took the bag form the counter and turned to leave.  
  
"If you need any more rare books don't hesitate to come back, " said the old man "It will be a pleasure to help you out young man."  
  
Harry ignored him and left the shop and met Charlie outside. Both of them, without talking, walked their way to Diagon alley.  
  
"What happened in there? you look like you've seen a ghost!" asked Charlie after they reached Diagon alley and took their hoods down. Harry looked at him and after few minuets he told him what happened in the shop.  
  
"So that what you wanted to buy, a book on parseltounge?" said Charlie and Harry nodded "Well that wasn't a bad idea you know."  
  
"You approve that I bought a book like that?" asked Harry surprised  
  
"Yes. Harry you have a gift, so why shouldn't you use it? All because of the prejudice of some wizards, honestly Harry....." he said and Harry smiled at him. Charlie was one of the few people who didn't think less of him only because he was a parselmouth. "So are you going to get a pet snake?" asked Charlie happily  
  
"I don't know if I should you know, I would like to....." said Harry sadly "But we're already late to meet the others....."  
  
"Oh come on my brothers can wait for half an hour. And you can't practice what's in the book without a snake. I know a perfect place were you can get one, an old friend of mine. He will be very happy to meet you," said Charlie pulling Harry along the road.  
  
They walked for few minutes and turned in to a small side street at the end of Diagon alley. When Charlie stopped Harry found himself in a shop full with magical creatures. There were all the ordinary pets like owls, cats, rats, toads, and bats, but then there were others like giant spiders, salamanders and nifflers. Charlie moved to the counter where there was a man with blond short hair, with some scars on his face.  
  
"Charlie Weasley! It's been a long time since you were young. Always coming to look at the creatures! So tell me, what brings you hear after so long?" said the man at the counter  
  
"Hello Roger how are you?" said Charlie happily "Well young Harry here is looking for a snake, can you suggest anything?" when Roger heard Harry's name, he launched at Harry and grabbed his hand and started shaking it.  
  
"Its an honour to meet you Mr. Potter its an honour," Roger said shaking Harry's hand, and for some moments Harry thought he was going to rip his hand off. "Please Mr. Potter follow me I will show you what I have available," he added leaving Harry's hand and ran in to a small room behind the counter.  
  
Harry looked at Charlie confused and he laughed at Harry before following his friend in the room. Harry slowly followed them into the room. The room was cooler then the rest of the shop, and all around there were glass tanks with snakes in them. Every glass tank was containing a deferent species of snake, and they were all sleeping peacefully on paces of wood or grass inside the tanks. Roger and Charlie were looking at one of the snakes with dark grey scaly skin that was sleeping wrapped round a piece of wood. It was in a glass tank and it was nearly three feet long and it had something like small horns next to his eyes. Harry never saw a snake like that and when he went closer Harry thought it head something different from the other snakes, something special.  
  
"What kind of snake is that?" asked Harry  
  
Roger smiled at Harry "that is a Healing Gaboon, it lives in Africa and it's very rare."  
  
"Healing Gaboon? Dose it have healing powers?" Harry asked moving closer to the glass thank, and get a clear view.  
  
"Not exactly. Its venom is not very poisonous since it only eats small pray, but if it is mixed with an infusion of bloodroot it has the same effect of a phoenix tear" said Roger  
  
"Hello what is your name?" said Harry in parseltounge  
  
"YOU'RE A PARSELMOUTH?!?!?" shouted Roger and Harry looked at him. His face looked very surprised.  
  
"I told you Charlie. Everyone will think I'm some evil person," said Harry dully but Charlie smiled at him.  
  
"No it's not that. Its that I didn't know, you kind of surprised me that's all....." said Roger giving Harry a smile, which Harry returned.  
  
"Well I thought that by now everyone knows with what that Rita Skeeter wrote on me some time ago," said Harry  
  
"Ah, I understand your problem now. Well Mr. Potter I am one of the many persons that think that Rita Skeeter is a stupid cow, and I don't read her articles," said Roger happily and gave Harry a reassuring smile. Then Harry heard hissing and turned to look at the snake to find him awake and looking at him.  
  
"I don't have a name," hissed the snake  
  
"Oh, well my name is Harry Potter. Do you want to come with me as my pet?" Harry asked the snake  
  
"I would like you to be my massster, Harry Potter. Itsss too cold for me hear and I don't like to ssstay behind thisss glasssss" said the snake  
  
"You can stay around my body if you like to keep warm" said Harry in parseltounge  
  
"I would like that Harry Potter," said the snake  
  
"I like him he's nice. Can I take him?" said Harry turning to Roger  
  
"Yes he is yours, but you need to give him a name. Do you have any idea of what to call him?" said Roger  
  
"Yes I think I know the perfect name for him 'Aesculapius,' " said Harry  
  
"Ah yes, the god of medicine good choice Harry," said Charlie  
  
"What do you think if I name you Aesculapius after the god of medicine, but I will call you Aescul for short," said Harry to the snake  
  
"Yesss I like it massster" said the snake after some thought  
  
"He likes it," said Harry.  
  
Roger nodded and opened the glass tank for Harry to take Aescul in his hands. Harry lowered his hand in the glass thank and Aescul wrapped himself around his arm. He kept moving up under his sleeve and then positioned himself around Harry's neck and poked his head out from his shirt.  
  
"I think he likes it around my neck," said Harry and both Roger and Charlie laughed.  
  
After Harry paid for his new pet and said goodbye to Roger, Harry and Charlie ran to Flourish and Blotts to meet with Ron and the twins. They were more then thirty minutes late and they were on the other side of Diagon alley. When they finally arrived at Flourish and Blotts they fund them outside the shop waiting.  
  
"At last Charlie where have you been and where is Harry-," said George but stopped and gaped at Harry as did Ron and Fred, and both Harry and Charlie started to laugh at them.  
  
"Wow! What happened to you man, you look. different," said Ron after finding his voice.  
  
"Oh come on, I only changed some clothes and got a haircut what's so different," said Harry.  
  
"Harry? Do you know that you have a snake poking out from your shirt?" said Fred  
  
"Oh yes this is Aesculapius, but I call him Aescul he is my new pet he is very nice," explained Harry. And all three of them kept gaping at Harry and at the snake.  
  
After few seconds of gaping, Harry got annoyed and went in to the shop to get the books he needed from there. It only took him few minutes to get the books he needed. He already know the title of the books, and brought the books to the counter to pay for them. Soon all five of them were heading back to the leaky caldron to floo back to the Burrow. This time Harry was going to use the floo after the twins and Ron. So, after holding securely the bags with his new cloths and books and telling Aescul to hold on tight to him, Harry was stepped in to the fire and called 'the Burrow'. The spinning started and Harry was off on his way to the Burrow. It only took few seconds and Harry found himself face down on the floor covered in soot. He was helped on his feet by Fred and George and rested for few seconds against the mantelpiece. At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the room and gave Harry a good look and said  
  
"Well Harry that is a nice change. Why don't you go and refresh your self before dinner? It will be ready in few minutes" she said and Harry nodded and left for his room.  
  
After taking his new clothes and books out from the begs, he went to have a quick shower. Once clean he chose a pear of dark blue jeans and a green shirt and put Aescul around his neck and went down for diner. At dinner Mrs. Weasley didn't seem very happy about Aescul, but soon she seemed to accept him.  
  
After diner Harry and Ron played a game of chess before going to bed and Mrs. Weasley prepared some dreamless sleep potion for Harry for that night. Harry was glad to be able to sleep that night, the day was full and Harry was tired.  
  
Getting in to bed Harry thought of the Dursleys and imagined the look on there faces when they found out that he had disappeared, and gave a laugh. He was happy now, he was away from the Dursleys and tonight he would not have any dreams. 'Thanks Dumbledore for letting me stay at the Burrow," he thought happily  
  
"Well Good night Aescul," said Harry to the snake who was moving around under the sheets  
  
"Good night massster," said Aescul and Harry took the potion and fell in to a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
*  
  
Please, please, please review - your comments always make me smile 


	3. POWER OF THE WINDS

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A big thanks to Whiteriver for editing this chapter  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
POWER OF THE WINDS  
  
In the past few days Harry passed most of his time reading the books he got from Diagon and Knockturn alley. Everyday after running and having breakfast he would go in his room and read until lunch, and sometimes keep reading until dinner. He wished that he could do magic during the summer so he could practice some of the spells he had found. He had never imagined the spells he could do with snakes, and most of them were not intended for evil. He couldn't understand why wizards say that a parselmouth is always related to evil, maybe because Voldemort was a parselmouth.  
  
Harry head found other interesting things in these books that his teachers at Hogwarts never mentioned. Potions, was starting to interest Harry more then it had ever done before, and so did charms and transfiguration. But the most interesting book Harry got was on ancient runes. It was incredible the things a wizard could do with this knowledge. Runes were very important to create magical items, and there were very old tomes with powerful magic that were written in runic language. Harry was starting to think that he would better drop divination and start taking ancient runs classes. This decision would make Hermione happy, but Ron will think he had gone mad. Even so he was truly starting to consider taking ancient runs next year. It would be easier to understand the book he got if he had some basics.  
  
"Hey Harry wont to come and play Quidditch two on two?" said Ron bursting into Harry's room on Friday, a week after he showed up at the Weasleys  
  
Harry looked up from his book to look at Ron. He was already carrying his broom and wearing his Quidditch equipment. "I don't know Ron. Dumbledore should be hear soon, I want to speak with him on what happened to me last week," said Harry burying his face in to the book once more.  
  
"Oh come on Harry! Dumbledore should be staying with us for diner, you can talk to him after that," said Ron taking the book from Harry's hand "Anyway you know you're starting to behave like Hermione." said Ron looking angry.  
  
"OK OK! Maybe your right, but don't let her hear you say that," laughed Harry  
  
"Yeah. Well don't take long," said Ron leaving Harry to change into his Quidditch robe.  
  
He hadn't played Quidditch at all since he arrived at The Burrow. Until his hands healed he couldn't hold a broom, but with the help of the magical bandages Mrs. Weasley gave him his hands healed in few days. Later he found out that his hands couldn't be healed normally because they were burned magically. Mrs. Weasley didn't know how could have he burnt his hands in a dream, that was another question to ask Dumbledore.  
  
When Harry went down to meet the others to go on the small hill to play Quidditch, he saw that Dumbledore was already there.  
  
"Good afternoon Harry. I see that you are feeling better," said professor Dumbledore  
  
"Hello professor," said Harry  
  
"I'm afraid that Harry can't play Quidditch this evening," said Dumbledore, and Harry saw that Ron's face dropped. "I need to have an important chat with him," he continued  
  
"Yes professor, if you like we can use the room I'm sleeping in," said Harry a bit disappointed too.  
  
"Good idea Harry, please lead the way," said the professor and followed Harry to his room.  
  
In the room Harry took two chairs from the desk for them and Dumbledore performed a silencing charm. Harry seated himself on one of the chairs. Dumbledore didn't sit though, but paced around the room. When he saw the books on Harry's bed he smiled, and kept looking around until Harry finally spoke.  
  
"Err- Professor? Can you tell me what the dreams were that I've been having before I came here?" asked Harry and Dumbledore finally took a seat. Dumbledore looked at Harry with his penetrating blue eyes for few minutes and then said, "Harry have you ever heard of the elemental mages?" he asked and Harry shook his head and Dumbledore nodded. "Well Harry the Elemental mages have the power to control elements at will. These powers are very rare, and in history not many wizards have possessed these powers"  
  
"But professor how does this explains my dreams, what has this to do with me?" interrupted Harry impatiently. Dumbledore hinted to Harry not to interrupt him so he could explain to him, and then continued.  
  
"In the recorded history of wizards until now there were only twenty-five elemental mages, and there were only three pure elemental mages. The difference between an elemental mage and a pure elemental mage is that the pure elemental mages' powers are stronger in their favoured element, and can turn into the element they control best," Harry was about to speak but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence him and continued. "In a human form an elemental mage only have very limited use and amount of control on the elements but when they transform their power becomes very strong. Harry, you're the fourth pure elemental mage in the wizard world." Harry's mouth fell open.  
  
"I'm what?" sad Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry, you're a pure elemental mage," said Dumbledore and Harry looked at him in horror, but Dumbledore continued. "And judging the form we saw around the streets I think that you have the power of the winds. You still have some control on the other elements but your element is still the air."  
  
"So what you are saying is that I turned in to air and went sleepwalking around all those places?" Harry finally managed to say in a shaking voice.  
  
"Not exactly. In those nights your body separated from your elemental mage form and it went in all those places, and in the morning it comes back to your body. That's why you couldn't recognise anyone, you're body wasn't there. But last week it happened the other way round, your body joined your elemental form. You forced yourself to recognise someone, so your elemental form summoned your body back. You didn't actually change into the element. Usually an elemental mage gets his power when he is much older, and it is possible that you will not be able to change until you are much older. You will still have some control on the elements though, but only in a human form and we can't predict when you will have these powers. Something happened the night you met Voldemort, and made your powers come out sooner," said the old professor  
  
"You know about that night?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes Harry, Mrs. Weasley told me every thing. And I'm afraid that Voldemort was doing some very powerful dark magic to try and control you in your dreams." Dumbledore said  
  
Harry felt anger build in him and replace the odd felling he got when Dumbledore told him about his powers. Voldemort made him think that his parents hated him, how dare he do that! Harry tried to control himself to speak.  
  
"What about my hands professor?"  
  
"That was something that went wrong in the spell Voldemort was using. But I can assure you that nothing you saw that night was real," he said,  
  
"But why was he trying to do that professor?" said Harry, still shaking in anger  
  
"He was trying to make you weak for the lack of sleep, and making you sleepwalk out of your house away from Privet Drive where you are vulnerable, but his spell affected you in another way," said Dumbledore  
  
"Professor why am I vulnerable away from Privet Drive? Why did I have to go back there this summer?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well Harry I can only tell you that when you are there you are protected from him," said Dumbledore and Harry know that the conversation on that subject was closed.  
  
They stayed silent for few minutes, and Dumbledore started pacing around the room once more. It was awkward for Harry to know he had all this power in him. Was that why Voldemort wanted him dead? Was that why he had killed his parents that night? Was he afraid that Harry, when he got his powers, he would threaten his rise to power? Questions were bursting in his head like fireworks.  
  
"Professor?" said Harry finally and Dumbledore looked at him. Harry was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice that Dumbledore was reading one of the books on dark arts. But he didn't let that bother him right now.  
  
"Yes Harry?" said Dumbledore  
  
"Was that why Voldemort wanted me dead when he killed my parents?" asked Harry  
  
"I'm afraid that was one of the reasons he wanted to kill you that night, but I can't tell you the others just yet," said the old professor, and they both stayed silent for some time.  
  
Dumbledore kept going through Harry's books, and Harry was getting nervous about that. Was he going to tell him off for reading books on the dark arts? He could say that he wanted to prepare himself against them, but that excuse could only do for charms. Transfiguration and potions were a different story. How could he explain that to him, and most of all to the Weasleys?  
  
To his relief it was Dumbledore who broke the silence and mentioned the books. "Well Harry I see that you have decided to do some research on your own"  
  
"Err- yes professor," said Harry weakly  
  
They kept silent, and Harry didn't want the conversation on these books to start. They only spoke when Aescul came out from under the bed and moved next to Harry. Harry picked him up and wrapped him around his neck.  
  
"Interesting snake you've got their Harry," said Dumbledore after seeing the snake  
  
"Err yes professor his name is Aesculapivs. He's a Healing Gaboon, he is very nice," said Harry caressing the snake's head  
  
"A perfect choice for you Harry, and that explains his name," said Dumbledore and Harry smiled but stayed silent.  
  
"Massster that men isss very wissse, and trussst worthy," hissed Aescul  
  
"Yes he is," said Harry to the snake  
  
The atmosphere was getting tense and Harry didn't like it one bit. Dumbledore placed the books back and seated himself back in front of Harry. He was once again looking at Harry with a penetrating look, like he was looking into his head. Harry had wondered on countless occasion if this man could read minds.  
  
"Do you intend to use the knowledge in those books?" Dumbledore asked after some time.  
  
Harry knew what Dumbledore was trying to do, and he didn't want to be controlled any more. He didn't want to stand down let others suffer to try to protect him. He will confront his headmaster and study the dark arts in secret if he head to.  
  
"Yes professor, I will use it if I have to. We both know I have to face Voldemort some time soon, and that no matter how many safety precautions you take, he will mange to do it. I will not be so lucky next time and escape from him," Harry paused and Dumbledore nodded "So I want to prepare myself as best as I can, and if I have to use the dark arts so be it." said Harry firmly and Harry thought he saw Dumbledore smile but he wasn't sure.....  
  
"I see that you are determined on this matter," said Dumbledore amused "And I can see more clearly why the sorting hat wanted you to be in Slytherin..."  
  
"Yes professor I can see that too. I don't think that there is anything like dark and white magic. Even the simplest levitating charm can be the cause of death, and that the most feared dark spell can save lives. I think there are only good and bead intentions, and I intend on facing Voldemort and avenge all those he has murdered," said Harry more firmly.  
  
"I agree with you on that Harry. But just because its inevitable you can't go running into his hands and make it easier for him" said the old professor  
  
"I don't want to make it easier for him, all the contrary. I don't intend to fall to any of his death-eaters, I want him for what he has done to me." said Harry  
  
There was silence between them for some time, and Dumbledore seemed to be calculating Harry's words. "I see that the spell he performed on you had an effect he didn't anticipate," said the professor getting up.  
  
Dumbledore moved to the door and placed this hand on the knob to open it but turned to face Harry at the last minute. "Harry I will not stop you, but I do hope in the end you don't turn to be like the one you want to defeat," said Dumbledore  
  
How could he turn to be like Voldemort? He will never even dream about doing the things Voldemort did. Then Harry knew what Dumbledore wanted to say and wanted to reassure him on that.  
  
"Professor once you told me that it is our choices that makes us different. Well, I already made my choice long time ago and proven it to you. You know that my choice was to be loyal to the ones I love and none other. If you need more just name it and I will do what ever it takes." said Harry  
  
Dumbledore finally smiled at Harry and it was extended to his eyes, which broke the tension in the room.  
  
"Yes you did prove yourself countless times, and there is no need for any more. I will help you out, Harry. I will arrange for you with the ministry so you can use magic during the summer, and I will send you some books you might find of interest," said Dumbledore and Harry smiled broadly. Dumbledore opened the door to leave the room.  
  
"Thanks professor," said Harry "But I wanted to ask one more thing."  
  
"I think I already know what you want to ask me," said Dumbledore and Harry stared at him. "You know, your father was very good at ancient runes and transfiguration, and your mother was good at potions and charms. I was really surprised when you took divination. Well, you know you have two years to catch up with?" Harry thought for a minute and then nodded "Very well I will arrange everything with professor McGonagall, and I will send you some books you will need to read before you start this year."  
  
"Thanks again professor, I will do my beast to catch up." said Harry happily  
  
"I'm sure you will," said the old professor "And I hope you know that, if the knowledge of your powers comes out the consequences will be very grave."  
  
"But you said, Voldemort already knows about it." said Harry  
  
"He knows that you are an elemental mage, not a pure elemental mage. And it is not Voldemort I'm worried about, but our allies," he said and Harry know what he meant by 'our allies'. "I will leave it to your judgement if to tell or not, Ron and Hermione. Sirius already know, so he can help you if you need it," Harry nodded "Good. Now I had better go, I have lots to do, and I want to catch up with the ministry for our little... arrangement," he said and both of them made there way down in to the kitchen  
  
Harry and Dumbledore didn't take that much time talking, and when they entered the kitchen Harry saw that Ron was still wearing his Quidditch robes, as did the twins. All three of them were frowning looked like some one died. They didn't notice that Harry and Dumbledore entered the kitchen and they jumped when Harry laughed at them.  
  
"Harry!" all three said together "You still want to play Quidditch?" asked Harry and they jumped to there feet and went outside.  
  
"Well see you at Hogwarts Harry," said Dumbledore  
  
"See you professor," said Harry, following Ron and the twins onto the hill behind their house to play Quidditch.  
  
*  
  
It was good to be back on the Firebolt again after a year. Whenever he was flying it felt like he was in his element, and after what Dumbledore told him, it made sense. After few minutes Harry was flying at full speed around the clearing, making every thing around him look a blur of green.  
  
"Hey Harry are you going to play of not?" asked Ron annoyed  
  
"Yeah sorry. It's been a long time since I mounted my broom, and I needed to get the feel of it once more," said Harry before positioning himself to play.  
  
"Yes you're right last year we didn't have any Quidditch practice, so we must be a bit rusty." said George.  
  
"Hey this year we need to vote for the captain you know," said Fred pinking up the Quaffle.  
  
"Well it won't be hard to figure out who it will be." said George looking mischievously at Harry, and so did Fred.  
  
"No wait, what do you have in mind? I don't think I will be any good at that.," said Harry  
  
"Oh come on Harry you're the best one at Quidditch." said Fred  
  
"Fred no!!! Anyway one of you can do it," said Harry  
  
"Harry, me and Fred have the N.E.W.T.S and don't have time to be captains," said George.  
  
"Since when are you worried about exams?" said Harry  
  
"Hey you're offending us! We always have taken exams seriously you know!" said George in mock anger.  
  
"Whenever have you taken anything seriously? Anyway we still have to vote," said Harry not finding any more points to argue on.  
  
"Don't worry my boy we will convince the others," laughed Fred  
  
"I don't think so, the others have more sanity then you two have, and there's McGonagall too" said Harry  
  
"Harry do you thing McGonagall is going to place one of us in charge of anything?" said George raising his eyebrows.  
  
Harry knew he head no way of getting out of this situation so without saying anything he took the Quaffle from Fred and kicked off the ground. He will think on this situation another time, all he wanted to do now was to play. Playing two on two was fun and Harry for the first time had to play as a chaser. He head never played in this role before and it turned out that he was quite good at it. George and Fred were quite challenging adversaries, and Ron was a good keeper. Harry was thinking that Ron would be a good choice for the house team, and he could surly help Harry to make the strategies if he got stuck being captain.  
  
When it was getting dark Harry, Ron and the twins headed towards The Burrow for dinner. They were exhausted, and Harry was starting get worried about something that had been bothering him since he left the house that evening. When he left the house after talking to Dumbledore, his scar started giving him pangs of pain. The pain wasn't that strong; sometimes he didn't even notice, but it was enough to make him worry.  
  
"Hey Harry is something wrong?" asked Ron Harry didn't know what to tell him, he didn't want to worry the Weasleys because of some pain. On the other hand Harry had had other bad experiences for not paying attention to warnings like this and not telling anyone. And now that Voldemort has regained his body it would be a bed mistake to ignore them. Still he wasn't going to tell Ron about it, he would send a latter to Dumbledore or Sirius after diner. He didn't want to keep it to himself and cause trouble to others like the dreams.  
  
"No it's noting just a bit tired" said Harry and kept moving towards the house, but Ron didn't look convinced.  
  
*  
  
After diner Harry went strait up to his room to find the books Dumbledore promised and a letter from the ministry. Harry looked at the books, and noticed that they were beginner's guides on ancient runs and a dictionary. The one he head was far more advanced than the ones Dumbledore sent him, but they will surely help him understand some complicated parts of it, like the magical runes. Then Harry turned his attention on the letter from the ministry, it wasn't very thick it must be only a note. Hoping that it wasn't a warning Harry opened it and read:  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter.  
  
We have received intelligence regarding your use of magic outside  
school (decree for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery,  
1875, paragraph C)  
  
Harry's hart gave a jolt 'NO!' he thought 'the ministry found out about last week and I'm going to be expelled'. He felt himself on the adage of tears, what would he do then. He will never go to leave with the Dursleys again. He will have to hide his wand so the ministry cant snap it in half and make a new life with the money he got in his volt. These thoughts made him shiver, and with his hart beating painfully fast forced himself to keep reading.  
  
The headmaster of Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry brought to our  
attention that Due to cretin circumstances the minister of magic  
Cornelius fudge granted you a special permission for this summer.  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been allowed to use magic  
outside school. This permission is considered active as from today.  
Please note: a permission card should be carried around when  
performing magic.  
  
Enclosed please find your permission card.  
  
Enjoy your holidays!  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use Of Magic Office  
Ministry Of Magic.  
  
Harry gave a loud sigh of relief, and then gave it a loud hysterical laugh. For a moment he thought he was expelled. Harry set on the bed for few minutes waiting for his hart beat to come to normal.  
  
After fetching some parchment a quill and some ink Harry sat on the desk to write the letters to Sirius and Dumbledore about his scar. Harry thought for few seconds and dipped his quill in to the ink and began to write.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you and professor Lupin? Hope you're OK. Thanks for your last  
letter, and I'm fine here with the Weasleys. Actually its very funny  
with all the jokes the twins come up with, which some times annoys  
Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Anyway today I spoke with Dumbledore and I was really surprised when  
he told me I was an elemental mage. It was strange to know that I have  
powers that are that rare. Now that I think about it, it makes sense  
that my element is the air, because it is there where I feel free.  
Though I didn't write to you to tell you about my powers or the  
Weasleys. I wanted to write to you because I'm a bit worried. After  
Dumbledore left the house my scar started hurting me. It's not that  
painful some times I don't even notice, but if something happens I  
don't want the Weasleys to be in the middle of it all. I wanted to  
tell someone and see if I'm over reacting. I will be writing  
Dumbledore to thank him for some books he gave me, and I will mention  
my scar to him as well. So don't do something stupid like last year,  
lets see what Dumbledore has to say first. OK?  
  
Hope to see you soon.  
  
Love  
  
Harry  
  
After rereading it several times Harry picked another piece of parchment and set the one for Sirius aside. Harry thought for a moment and dipped his quill and wrote:  
  
Dear professor Dumbledore,  
  
I wanted to write to you because something strange happened after you  
left the house. After you left the house my scar started hurting me,  
it's not that painful some times I don't even notice. I don't think  
I'm in danger but I don't want any of the Weasleys to get hurt because  
of me. I think I'm over reacting, but still I wanted to write to you  
about it.  
  
PS Thankyou for the books and the permission.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
H. Potter.  
  
After checking both letters Harry went to Ron's room to borrow pig to deliver one of the letters.  
  
"Hey Ron can I borrow pig to deliver a letter?" said Harry showing him the letter for Sirius.  
  
"Yeah sure," he sad "Here let me do it for you."  
  
Ron opened Pig's cage and snatched the small owl. After he tied the letter to pig's leg Ron threw him roughly out of the window, and after tumbling half the way to the ground he managed to fly up again. Harry watched the owl disappear before speaking again.  
  
"Have you received anything from Hermione yet?" asked Harry. Ron shook his head.  
  
"No, not yet but shouldn't much longer. Don't forget she is abroad and it takes some time to make the delivery."  
  
"Did she tell you were she was going on vacation?" asked Harry thoughtfully  
  
"No she didn't want to say anything," said Ron  
  
"Well thanks Ron see you in the morning." said Harry  
  
"Good night Harry." said Ron, and Harry left his room  
  
He went back down to his room and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. She gave Harry a reassuring hoot and flew out of the window. 'At least Dumbledore will know by tomorrow' he thought. After changing in to his new black pyjama pants he picked a book Dumbledore sent him and started to read before he slipped into sleep.  
  
*  
  
Harry found himself on the edge of a cliff, and he was looking out to sea as if he was expecting someone. It was extremely cold and windy there, and Harry could feel the sea spray on his skin. He must have forgotten to take the dreamless potion last night, because this must be a dream. This must be a dream from his scar because it was hurting him badly.  
  
Harry turned around and saw something that made the air in his lungs freeze, and Harry gave a violent shiver. There was an enormous fortress on the cliff, and all around there were more then one hundred Dementors patrolling around the fortress. 'This must be Azkaban' he thought. Harry slowly moved close to the fortress until he was few meters away from the front doors. On the front doors there was an engraving that sad:  
  
He who earned this place will feel the misery he caused others. Repent  
for what you have done, it is the only thing that will be left in you.  
  
It was a horrible place there and he felt sorry for Sirius that he had to stay there for twelve years.  
  
Suddenly a sizzling sound from behind him turned him away from his thoughts. The spell was directed towards the main door, and it exploded coursing several Dementors to fall on the ground. The other Dementors charged in the direction from were the spell came from, but several silver shadows came from other directions and the Dementors stopped. In that instant a cold voice spoke and Harry felt that his head was going to split.  
  
"Join your natural allies Dementors," said Voldemort's cold voice from the black night. "I can offer you more scope for your powers then that fool Cornelius Fudge. He keeps you isolated on this island, but I will free you. Join me Dementors and you will have the souls of those who oppose me"  
  
The Dementors stopped attacking the Death Eaters, and Voldemort appeared from the shadows. Harry looked in his direction and fresh waves of pain hit him, and Voldemort looked in his direction and smiled a smile that gave Harry the creeps. 'Can he see me?' Harry thought 'Does he know I'm hear'. Voldemort looked at the Dementors and Harry gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you ready to join my ranks Dementors? Are you ready to serve the greatest wizard in history, and march to victory against that Muggle lover?" said the dark wizard.  
  
The Dementors seemed to be thinking, but then lowered their heads and moved out of Voldemort's way. Voldemort slowly moved past the Dementors in to the fortress, and Harry followed. Once inside Harry saw that he was in an enormous hall with several corridors with cells, and staircases leading to the higher levels of the fortress. Desperate cries and shouts of people were coming from the cells, and Harry saw that Voldemort seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere. Harry's scar was hurting him more every second, and it was starting to be unbearable.  
  
"Go bring my faithful servants to me so I can honour them beyond their dreams." said Voldemort.  
  
Two masked Death Eaters climbed one of the staircases and disappeared for few minutes. When they came back they were dragging two figures. When Harry saw there faces he recognised them from Dumbledore's pensive. They seemed exhausted, and they could hardly kneel in front of Voldemort.  
  
"The Lestranges," said Voldemort "Faithful 'til the end, but the end never came. I got my body back, and new powers that will make me more powerful then ever," said Voldemort  
  
'New powers?' thought Harry 'What new powers is he talking about?'  
  
"Yes master we have been waiting for you," said the women  
  
"We never gave up hope, we wanted to look for you" said the men  
  
"Yes, my faithful ones you will be rewarded for these fourteen years of loyalty," said the dark wizard, placing a hand on each of their heads "Take them away so they can rest," he added  
  
Two more Death Eaters came and took the Lestranges away, and the rest of them encircled him. There were more Death Eaters then Harry saw when Voldemort regained his body. There were at least six more then last time and they were all wearing masks.  
  
"When I lost my body one of our numbers betrayed some of us. I promised you all that he will pay for his crime," said Voldemort looking around him at the Death Eaters. "Today this person gave us the pleasure of his presence"  
  
He nodded at one of the Death Eaters and left the circle around Voldemort. After few minutes he came back dragging a figure. Harry immediately recognised the figure on the floor. Karkaroff seemed to be stunned, and badly beaten. Harry knew the fate that awaited him.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Karkaroff and said,  
  
"Enervate", and Karkaroff snapped up and looked around. When he saw Voldemort he went on his knees and seemed to be crying.  
  
"Crying for betraying your master Karkaroff?" said Voldemort  
  
"Please master I never betrayed you. Please have mercy on one of your servants," Karkaroff sobbed  
  
"Well Karkaroff. You betrayed one of my servants, and that act cannot go unpunished," said Voldemort. "You mentioned mercy, but I don't show mercy on any one, Karkaroff you should know that."  
  
"Please master please!" pleaded Karkaroff  
  
"May Karkaroff be an example to you all. With me, loyalty and obedience is rewarded, betrayal and incompetence is punished severely." said Voldemort  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand on Karkaroff, and Harry could feel the pain in his scar increasing. All Harry knew was, hearing Voldemort shout "Crucio," and Karkaroff shouting in pain.  
  
*  
  
Harry wake up screaming for the pain of his scar. He couldn't see anything the pain was blinding him, and he was holding his scar and rolling on the floor. Someone was in the room he could hear talking, and a pair of strong hands trying to hold him still.  
  
After few seconds the pain receded and Harry stopped screaming. Now he could see that Charlie, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and the twins were in the room and Mr. Weasley was kneeling next to him.  
  
"Voldemort ... Azkaban ... Karkaroff... Dementors....." panted Harry in panic.  
  
"Calm yourself Harry it was only a dream," said Mr. Weasley  
  
"No... it was not a... Dream... Voldemort attacked Azkaban ...the Dementors joined him... he tortured Karkaroff... we must tell Dumbledore....." Harry said, still panting.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at Mrs. Weasley for few seconds and she nodded and Mr. Weasley helped Harry to stand up. "Let me make some tea so you can contact Dumbledore," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
All of them went down in the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley made some tea for them, while Mr. Weasley lit the fire so he could use Floo powder and contact Dumbledore. Once Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire Mr. Weasley started to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning Albus, but when I came home from work I found Harry screaming with pain from his scar.....," said Mr. Weasley but Dumbledore interrupted him.  
  
"I think I already know Arthur," said Dumbledore and Harry moved in front of the fire so he could speak with his headmaster.  
  
"I'm sorry professor, but last night I forgot to take the dreamless potion and I had this dream. I thought this could be important," said Harry  
  
"Don't worry Harry, in fact I am still waiting my informer to tell me on the happenings," said Dumbledore "But it will not hurt to tell me your account of the story."  
  
Harry nodded and started to tell him what happened in his dream. As Harry told him about the Dementors accepting Voldemort's offer Dumbledore looked worried and the Weasleys looked scared. Soon he arrived to the point when Voldemort tortured Karkaroff and Harry couldn't continue.  
  
"So now it's in the open....." said Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore nodded. All of them stayed silent for some time thinking, but it was Dumbledore who broke the silence.  
  
"So Karkaroff has been caught," said the worried professor, and Harry nodded. "I hope he doesn't endanger our operative .anyway I received your letter last night and I agree with you. I will send some one to watch over you Harry. If it is OK with you Arthur"  
  
"Yes? Albus what is it? Why do you want to send someone here?" asked Mr. Weasley  
  
"Yesterday Harry sent me a letter telling me that his scar was bothering him, and he didn't want to endanger any of you, and I agree with him on that. Prevention is better then cure so I'm sending someone to watch over your family while you're not home. If that's OK with you of course." said Dumbledore  
  
"Yes it's not a problem. I will be more happy knowing someone is around to protect them, but who are you sending?" said Mr. Weasley  
  
"I thought I would send Sirius Black," said Dumbledore  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked horrified but Harry was very happy. He could see his godfather again and spend the summer with him. The Weasleys except for Ron, were still not trusting Sirius completely, but the trust Dumbledore had in him was enough to keep them happy about the idea.  
  
"I still don't trust him, but....." said Mr. Weasley. He looked at Harry before he nodded to Dumbledore.  
  
"Good I will send Percy home as well today. Even if Harry can use magic during the summer we can never have too many eyes out." said Dumbledore and all the Weasleys looked at Harry suspiciously  
  
"Thanks professor." said Harry turning red.  
  
"Not a problem," said Dumbledore "If anything happens please contact me straight away." And with that Dumbledore's head disappeared with a pop.  
  
"You can use magic during the summer?" asked Ron and the twins together  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore had his reasons to allow this," Mrs. Weasley snapped in "Anyway you'd better go get some more sleep, I will call you for breakfast"  
  
The four boys made their way back to their rooms to get some more sleep. The twins seemed happy about the idea that Harry could do magic during the summer, but Ron didn't seem to like it. 'Hope he doesn't start beating on me for this like last year' thought Harry. once back in his room, Harry slipped in bed and drifted back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Please, please, please review - your comments always make me smile 


	4. BIRTHDAY ATTACK

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A big thanks to Whiteriver for editing this chapter  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
BIRTHDAY ATTACK  
  
After few more hours sleep Harry changed in to his running clothes, and went outside for his morning run under the morning sunlight. A week of running was enough for his body to get in to shape, and Harry was starting to do other exercises to increase his muscles. He was aware that his body was still skinny, but with all the good food Mrs. Weasley cooks and exercise he was getting made it much stronger.  
  
After having a quick shower he changing in to a pair of jeans and white t- shirt. Today he didn't want wear his contacts so he tried his glasses for the first time. They were lighter then the one's he used to have and they were nearly invisible on his face.  
  
When Harry was ready, he made his way downstairs for breakfast. Once in the kitchen Harry noticed that other two people were at the table and a happy smile appeared on his face. 'Sirius and Percy must have apparated wile I was in the shower' he thought happily  
  
"Harry!" asked Sirius like he was seeing him for the first time after years.  
  
"Who do you think it is? Dumbledore?" Laughed Harry and gave his godfather a hug.  
  
"You've- you've changed" said Sirius "You look so much like your-" he stopped and looked sadly at Harry.  
  
Harry looked from Sirius to Percy and back; both of them were gaping at him.  
  
"Oh come on I only changed my clothes and cut my hair. What's so different in that?" said Harry annoyed.  
  
"Yep this year the girls won't leave him alone," laughed Charlie.  
  
"Stop that Charlie," snapped Harry at him.  
  
"Hey I'm only telling the truth," he said in mock anger. Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"Yeah, yeah.Anyway. How is professor Lupin doing?" said Harry trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah.Remus is doing fine." said Sirius still in awe.  
  
"Will he be coming to teach us again?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not this year." replied his godfather.  
  
Harry moved to the table and seated next to Sirius. Sirius was still looking at him in a strange way, like he hasn't seen him for years. There was something wrong in his eyes. Harry could see sadness and guilt in his deep black eyes. Watching him Harry was starting to feel that he was the cause of Sirius's sadness. He didn't want his godfather to be sad because of him.  
  
Without having any breakfast Harry got up and ran to his room leaving everyone looking confused at each other. In his room he started looking for his old clothes. When he found what he was looking for, Harry changed and sat on his bed to think. He was trying to think why was Sirius sad about him changing his appearance. If Sirius wanted him to dress in his old clothes he would, but what difference did it make what clothes he wore?  
  
Suddenly a knock on the door snapped him away from his thoughts.  
  
"Its open." he said sadly as the door opened.  
  
Sirius seemed surprised to see Harry in his old clothes but didn't say anything. Sirius closed the door behind him and without saying a word went to sit next to Harry. They stayed silent for few minutes before Harry found the courage to speak.  
  
"Why did my new appearance make you so sad Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius sighed loudly before speaking  
  
"Harry, it wasn't your appearance that made me sad."  
  
"Then what was it? Down there you were looking at me like I killed someone." said Harry his voice louder then he intended  
  
Sirius sighed again "Harry it wasn't your fault. You reminded me of.of someone that died because of my ignorance. Someone very precious to me."  
  
"My parents?" asked Harry after few minutes of silence and Sirius nodded. "Then I won't wear those clothes if you don't want me to."  
  
"No Harry it's not that" said Sirius placing his hands on Harry's shoulders "It doesn't matter what clothes you wear or how you cut your hair. You will always remind me of them, they are both in you, Harry, you're their son, and nothing can change that. You're growing up Harry, you're becoming more like your parents every passing day."  
  
Sirius look in those brilliant green eyes, and smiled at Harry. Harry could see that Sirius's eyes were full of happiness now. The darkness that obscured them after twelve years in Azkaban was lifted, and Harry could see his heart behind them. Harry could see himself behind those black eyes, and now he knew that Sirius loved him like a father loves his own son. Slowly a smile started to appear on Harry's face, and Sirius gave Harry a loving hug.  
  
"Now go on, and change. I want my godson to always have the best of life," Sirius said proudly and Harry smiled more broadly  
  
"Thanks Sirius" said Harry and Sirius smiled at him again before he got up to leave Harry's room so he could change.  
  
Harry was staring to take his shirt off before Sirius peered in the room again. "You know Harry I think Charlie is right. You will have a hard time keeping girls away from you," he said. Harry threw his shirt at him and Sirius could be heard laughing in the corridor.  
  
*  
  
Downstairs Harry found every one eating his breakfast in silence. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Sirius and Percy looked extremely worried about something. It only took Harry few seconds to realize the nature of all this worry. In the middle of the table there was a copy of Daily Prophet, which must have arrived whilst he was upstairs. On the front page there was a picture of the dark mark floating over a small fort. He knew what it was about, but why were they all so worried.  
  
Harry slowly seated at the table and took the paper to read what they head to say about it.  
  
THE MINISTRY'S BIGGEST MISTAKE  
  
BY RITA SKEETER  
  
The Ministry of Magic keeps surprising the entire wizarding world by  
the incompetence of its employees, writes Rita Skeeter, special  
correspondent. Last night when every witch and wizard was sleeping  
feeling safe in their beds, Azkaban - the wizard prison - was attacked  
and Death Eaters freed all the prisoners.  
  
It is rumored that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, who was declared  
dead fourteen years ago, was leading this group of death-eaters on the  
attack. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was declared dead by the Ministry of  
Magic after Mr. Harry Potter tragically lost his parents and survived  
the killing course fired by You-Know-Who.  
  
This attack should have been stopped by the Dementors who were hired  
by the ministry to keep dark wizards locked in Azkaban, but last night  
was not the case. When the Death Eaters attacked, You-Know-Who managed  
to convince the Dementors to join his ranks, and by so doing leaving  
Azkaban open for all the dark wizards to join their master. This shows  
that the ministry has placed You-Know-Who's followers in the hands of  
Creatures that would join him without any effort.  
  
Numerous sources state that You-Know-Who has regained his power on the  
twenty-fourth of June during the third task of the Triwizard  
Tournament. During the task two students, Mr. H. Potter and Mr. C.  
Diggory were taken away from Hogwarts into the hands of faithful Death  
Eaters who had managed to escape a prison sentence. They performed  
some dark magic to bring You-Know-Who back to power, resulting in the  
death of Mr. C. Diggory. The Minister of Magic turned a blind eye on  
this event and refused to accept the possibilities of You-Know-Who  
regaining his power. Even when given strong proof of this possibility  
by a Death Eater under the Veritaserum potion Cornelius Fudge refused  
to act and ordered Dementor to perform the kiss without a trail. And  
in doing so destroying all proof of You-Know-Who's return.  
  
Judging by the fact that You-Know-Who has regained his power and has  
become allies with the Dementors; our question is if the minister  
Cornelius Fudge is capable of fighting this threat. He has showed his  
incompetence countless times in the past to be trusted with something  
this serious.  
  
Will it take another sacrifice from Mr. Harry Potter for this  
situation to be resolved, and since when has the minister has never  
taken stapes to prevent this situation? Does this mean that the  
ministry is hiding behind a fourteen-year-old boy to do their job for  
them? Our hope is that this does not result in another tragic event on  
behalf Mr. Harry Potter; he deserves to leave his life like a normal  
fourteen-year-old boy who will shortly celebrate his fifteenth  
birthday on the thirty-first of July.  
  
"Why does she have to always include me?" said Harry in shock after reading the article.  
  
"Well this time she didn't say anything bed about you. Did she?" said Ron "Some time in a jar must have thought her a lesson after all." he whispered to Harry  
  
"Yeah, but surly she went hard on the ministry, and it won't be long before she starts to throw mud on me again." said Harry  
  
"Well I better go back to the office. There will be a lot to do," said Mr. Weasley  
  
"But Arthur you just came from patrolling. You only slept for few hours," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"I know Molly dear but this situation will require every one to be back to work immediately. I will catch up sleep tonight; I don't think there will be any more patrolling after this. Fudge is not so stupid to ignore this," said Mr. Weasley  
  
"He will deny everything," said Charlie "He will deny that You-Know-Who is back, or he will have to resign after this."  
  
"This complicates things a bit." said Sirius  
  
"It sure does.It sure does," said Mr. Weasley thoughtfully "Well I'm off."  
  
"I'll come with you dad, I can help." said Percy and Mr. Weasley nodded and went to prepare to go to the ministry. After few minuets they left the house with a pop  
  
That day no one talked about that article. Harry spent most or his time in his room reading, until dinner was served and he, Ron and Sirius started talking on Quidditch. It turned out that Sirius was a great fan of the 'Dragons', a team in the northern England, which were rivals of the Chudley Cannons.  
  
They kept talking until Mr. Weasley and Percy came back from the ministry looking exhausted, late after midnight, and they went straight to bed, Ron, Harry and Sirius soon followed.  
  
When they reached Harry's room Sirius and Harry said goodnight to Ron. Sirius was going to be sleeping in Harry's room. Sirius didn't look very happy when he spotted the books on dark arts, but didn't comment on it. He was far more shocked when he saw Aescul crawling from under the bed, and Harry had a hard time convincing Sirius that he was nice and that he was very useful.  
  
When Harry finally climbed in to bed it was after two, and after taking the dreamless potion he drafted in to a deep, welcome, dreamless sleep.  
  
*  
  
A few days passed, very slowly for Harry's liking. His scar kept hurting him more every passing day, and the lack of activity from Voldemort was not taken as a good sign. Mr. Weasley and Percy were at the ministry most of the day, leaving early in the morning and coming back late at night. Rita Skeeter didn't help matters with her articles, insisting that Cornelius Fudge resign from his position.  
  
Every night Mr. Weasley would assure everyone that everything was all right and that Voldemort had left England, but Harry knew Voldemort was still in England and planning something. Harry knew he was his first target and soon he will have to face something planed especially for him.  
  
On the day before his birthday something came with the morning owl post that lightened his spirits considerably. That morning every one was around the table eating breakfast. Harry was still in his pajama bottoms and wanted to go back to sleep after breakfast, but when an owl came carrying the Hogwarts letters he didn't think of sleeping any more.  
  
"Ah, the letters have arrived at last. They're a bit late this year," said Mrs. Weasley handing Harry, Ron and the twins their letters.  
  
The letter was thicker then normal, and inside there seemed to be something solid. 'What could they have sent me?' he thought opining the letter slowly. When he unfolded the letter to read it something heavy fell on the table with a small clatter. When Harry looked at what made that metallic sound, his mouth fell open.  
  
"Hey. Harry have been made a prefect," said George when he saw the badge.  
  
"Me?!? a prefect?" said Harry "But-but.how?"  
  
"Hey congratulations Harry its a big privilege in being a prefect," said Percy  
  
Fred and George snored with laughter at this and were met by murderous glares from Mrs. Weasley and Percy.  
  
"But I can't be a prefect" said Harry confused "I'm not that good at school, and what about all the rules I've broken"  
  
"Oh stop that Harry, you're the best one in our year to be a prefect." said Ron with a strange expression on his face  
  
Harry didn't like this situation at all. He knew how Ron felt about all the attention Harry always gets, and Ron being pushed aside. If he could he would have handed the prefect title to Ron gladly, that would mean more tranquility for Harry and a dream come true for Ron.  
  
"We have to agree with Ron on this one Harry" said George "For once"  
  
"Yeah can you imagine having another perfect prefect in our family? What a shame." said Fred.  
  
"Oh shut up you two," said Percy "Go on Harry read the letter"  
  
Harry nodded and looked at the letter and started to read it out loud.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
We are pleased to inform you that the new term will start on 1  
September as scheduled. You are to take the Hogwarts express from  
King's cross-station that will depart at eleven AM sharp.  
  
We are also pleased to inform you that due to your school records of  
the past years, you have been voted from the Hogwarts stuff to be one  
of the Gryffindor prefects. This is a great responsibility and we hope  
that you will take your duties seriously. Please find enclosed a list  
of your new books for next term and your prefect badge.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"It doesn't seem that they have made any mistakes," said Percy.  
  
"That's great hey, Harry?" said Sirius and Harry nodded uncomfortably.  
  
Every one went back to there breakfast wile Harry looked back at the letter and started to read the list of books he needs for next term.  
  
Set books:  
  
The standard book of spells (grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk  
Guide to advanced transfiguration (book 1) by Emeric Switch  
The charming book of charms by Seualana Sesus  
Dangerous potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Dark arts in your pocket by Quentin Trimble  
Magical runes and its uses by Nathan Tertum  
  
"If you like, Harry I have a book that will help you on your way up to head boy," said Percy suddenly after finishing his breakfast.  
  
"Yah and having another Percy for our last year." said George  
  
"No thanks." said Fred George and Ron in union  
  
"Oh shut up you two," said Percy and left the room  
  
Every one laughed and went back eating there breakfast. Harry looked at the badge; it was made of silver and head a large "P" engraved on it. He couldn't believe it, he was a prefect. He didn't like the idea very much, but some how he felt happy about it. 'I'm a prefect' he thought 'Hermione must have been made a prefect too.'  
  
"Hey Ron do you think Hermione is a prefect too?" asked Harry suddenly  
  
"Don't know, probably. Why?" said Ron  
  
"Oh nothing just wondering." said Harry truthfully.  
  
'If she is a prefect too at lest I will have some help on this' he thought and went back eating his breakfast. Sirius took Harry's letter and started reading the list of book for next year.  
  
"Now this year you have to behave yourselves" said Mrs. Weasley suddenly looking at Ron and Harry "You must be an example to the younger students. Not like these two." she added looking at the twins  
  
"Hey we've always been an example to younger students," said Fred  
  
"Yeah how to get in to trouble" said Charlie and every one laughed  
  
"You have some interesting books this term, Harry" said Sirius after reading the letter "And you have taken ancient runes this year?" asked Sirius and Harry nodded  
  
"WHAT?!?!" bellowed Ron "are you mad? And what about divination?"  
  
"Oh come on Ron. I'm sick having that old fraud predicting my death every time she get her eyes on me. I want to do something useful this year," said Harry  
  
"Mum do you still have some of those bandages, because I think Harry hit his head!" said Ron to his mother but still looking at Harry. "And all those books he keeps reading all day. I don't know what got in to you."  
  
"Don't tell me you like divination because I don't believe you" said Harry angrily "and those books are on runes. I have two years to catch up with." and Harry left the room to change for running.  
  
*  
  
After Mr. Weasley and Percy left for work Harry followed the twins and Ron in the back yard to enjoy the sun. That morning Harry was not in the mood to close himself in his room and read all day. 'Tomorrow is my birthday and I've been made a prefect, and I want to enjoy it' he had thought. So all he did that morning was playing gobstones and exploding-snap with Ron, Fred and George.  
  
He was also too anxious to concentrate on books that day. Hermione was going to arrive at the burrow that evening, and also was Ginny and Bill. On his last letter Ron invited Hermione to come to the burrow after her holiday, which was still a mystery were she had spent it. Harry couldn't wait to see Hermione's face when he told her he was a prefect. 'Surely she is a prefect too, but she will never imagine me as a prefect.' he thought.  
  
After lunch Harry went to his room to take a shower, he and Ron had lost terribly at gobstones, and he was all covered with the smelling solution that the gobstones sprays when you lose a point.  
  
When Harry was clean from all traces of there gobstones game, he selected a pair of black trousers and dark green shirt to put on. He wanted to look smart and pin his prefect badge on, to see Hermione's face when she sees him. He put his contacts on and combed his hair in front of the mirror.  
  
"Very elegant. Girls will love you," said the mirror  
  
"Ah not you as well." said Harry annoyed by the same comment.  
  
On his way downstairs Harry pined his badge on his shirt, and once in the living room he seated in an armchair waiting for Hermione to make her appearance. Few minutes later a very smart looking Ron joined him.  
  
"Why have you changed like that?" Harry asked him when he got a good look at him  
  
"Did you think I'm going to let you look like that all alone?" he said smiling sheepishly "anyway Are you sure you want to do this. The twins will never leave us alone if they see us like this."  
  
"Well I didn't ask you to join me. So if they see us don't come complaining to me." said Harry trying not to laugh. He knew why he was doing this but Harry didn't say anything. He would deny every thing about it. And Harry didn't think he know why he was doing it. "Anyway. They locked themselves in their room. They are working on something I heard some explosions coming from there." said Harry.  
  
"Well ok. What do you reckon?" he asked Harry finally moving in front of him.  
  
Harry gave him a mischievous simile and said "Don't worry when she sees you she will forget Krum completely."  
  
Ron turned red as his hair but didn't say anything on the comment Harry made on Krum. Even so he didn't have time to reply, because at that moment some one knocked on the front door. Ron looked at Harry, panic on his face and Harry laughed at him.  
  
"Go and open the door then, what are you waiting for?" said Harry making Ron control himself.  
  
Slowly Ron made his way to the other room to open the door and welcome Hermione. Harry stayed where he was, but he could hear everything from the other room where Hermione cried out, and it seemed that she launched on Ron because he started speak with a muffed voice.  
  
"Gerrof Hermione" said Ron and Harry tried not to laugh  
  
"Oh sorry I'm so happy to see you," said Hermione  
  
"Yeah.Well what do you think?" asked Ron 'probably he is puffing himself for Hermione's benefit' Harry thought.  
  
"Very cute" she said and Harry clamped his hands on his mouth trying to silence his laughter "But why"  
  
"Err- I. well there was no reason" said Ron "I thought it would be nice to greet you dressed like this."  
  
"Well thank you," said Hermione and there was some silence.  
  
"HERMIONE!" shouted Ron  
  
"Oh come on, Ron. Don't be a prat I only gave you a kiss on the cheek nothing to be so embarrassed about." said Hermione and by now Harry was rolling on the floor holding his stomach in silent laughter. Harry could only imagine the expression on Ron's face in that moment. "Anyway where is Harry? I think that he have been made a prefect."  
  
Harry's face fell, and he could hear Ron laughing. 'Damn it! How does she know? Why does Hermione have to figure everything out?' he thought. He heard there footsteps approaching, and then Hermione appeared in the door way. She was wearing a light blue skirt and blouse, her hair was still bushy and she had a nice suntan.  
  
When Hermione spotted him, he got his wish anyway; Her face was surprised her eyes head gone wide and her mouth was slowly opining.  
  
"Harry?" she said after some time.  
  
'Here we go again' he thought "Nice to see you too Hermione" he said  
  
"You've. changed.your hair, your clothes, your glasses.Wow," she said and both boys laughed.  
  
"So Hermione where's your badge?" asked Harry trying to take the attention off himself.  
  
"How do you know I've been made a prefect?" she asked  
  
"Oh come on Hermione. That's the most obvious thing in the world," said Ron  
  
"No it isn't. I broke a lot of rules you know," she said  
  
"That's why they made you a prefect, Hermione," laughed Ron and Hermione frowned  
  
"And your top of the year" said Harry.  
  
"Yes but this year Harry is determined to beat you to it" said Ron "till now all he did was read books in his room. I think you had a bad influence on him, Hermione"  
  
"I'm not, and I already told you those books are on ancient runes. I have two years to catch up with," said Harry.  
  
"You dropped divination?" asked Hermione in disbelief and Harry nodded. "You should have done that too, Ron," she said tuning on Ron and he rolled his eyes  
  
"So how was your holiday?" asked Harry not wanting to witness a row between Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Oh it was fun," she said but Harry noticed that there was something wrong in that answer.  
  
"Are you going to tell us were did you pas it?" asked Ron  
  
"Err- in lots of places" she answered  
  
"What do you mean 'in lots of places?" asked Ron  
  
"What I said. Lots of places. France, Italy. lots of places" she answered but Ron still looked at her suspiciously. Harry was feeling that she didn't want to tell them something.  
  
"Hey shouldn't Bill and Ginny be already here?" Harry asked resaving a thank you look from Hermione. He will have to ask her what was wrong later.  
  
"Yes they should have" said Ron "do you think something happened-" a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen interrupted him, announcing someone coming by floo.  
  
They walked slowly towards the kitchen to find Bill talking to Sirius and Ginny bent down brushing soot off herself. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a yellow t-shirt, her hair was tied in a ponytail. She had changed since the last time he head seen her, she looked more mature.  
  
When she stood striate Harry got a better look of her, and she noticed him. Harry felt his face burning and his mouth gaping, and so did Ginny. Both of them gaped at each other, looking at each other in the eyes.  
  
'She is so beautiful' he thought 'her brown eyes, her different shades of red hair, her soft lips, and her checks slightly red with the sun. WOW' he blinked several times not believing his eyes were working properly 'she's changed. She is so.no.its just Ginny. Just Ginny' he reminded himself 'Ron's little sister.but she's so.wow' Harry was so deep in thoughts, that he wasn't aware of the others talking to him.  
  
"Harry. HARRY-" called Ron  
  
"Ha?- oh yah. What?" replied Harry shaking himself mentally.  
  
"Is there something wrong." asked Ron looking suspiciously at him.  
  
"Err.no nothing." he lied.  
  
Every thing was wrong in that moment; he felt the world going upside-down. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and he felt dizzy like he had traveled around the world by floo. He knew that everyone's eyes were on him, and that made him feel more uncomfortable.  
  
"See you at dinner Ron, I need to finish a book tonight." he lied to Ron and ran up the staircases and locked himself in his room.  
  
Harry stayed locked in his room all evening pacing around the room deep in thoughts, and angry with himself.  
  
'What was all that about you prat' he thought to himself 'what's wrong with you, haven't you seen a girl before. And she is Ginny, Ron's little sister. Its not like you've never seen her before. And you rarely have spoken to her. So what got in to you?'  
  
Harry kept repeating to himself the same words: 'its just Ginny, Ron's little sister' all evening pacing around the room until it became a mantra.  
  
Harry shook himself mentally from all his thoughts. 'Better go down it should be diner time soon' he thought. He took a deep breath and opined the door. When he opened the door he found the very person he wanted to avoid now. She looked in his eyes making him feel melting beneath her gaze.  
  
"Err.Harry mum sent me to call you for diner." she said in a whisper  
  
'Its just Ginny, Ron's little sister' he thought, "I-I-I w-w-was c-coming down just now," he stuttered and she nodded and walked away, and Harry followed her silently  
  
Diner was a torture for Harry. He tried not to look at Ginny, but couldn't help giving her furtive glances without any one noticing. All he managed to eat were few spoons of soup, his stomach wouldn't respond any more and he thought he was going to be sick.  
  
When Sirius asked him what was wrong, hurry excused himself and left the table. Harry went to his room and set there for some time before taking his potion and drifted to sleep.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Harry wake up with high spirits some how. He went running and did his exercises as usual, and after having a hot bath he went down for breakfast.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry dear" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" said Harry  
  
"To night we are going to have dinner all together to celebrate your birthday Harry" she said happily and Harry smiled  
  
"You don't have to Mrs. Weasley" replied Harry  
  
"Don't worry about it dear," she said and Harry blushed deeply.  
  
He was back to his usual self until Ginny came down for breakfast, and to his horror he knocked his bowl of porridge on the floor, but no one noticed why. Harry took out his wand and cleaned the mess with a cleaning spell, and repapered the bowel.  
  
"Harry! You can get in big trouble for doing that," shouted Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. Harry has 'permission' to use magic outside school' said Ron in a strange tone in his voice.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other for few seconds. Both of them knew what was wrong with Ron, but on one said a word about it. 'Yeah, a great start for my birthday' he thought and kept eating in silence.  
  
After every one finished eating, Harry went outside with the twins, Ron, Charlie and Bill to play Quidditch. They stayed on the hill playing Quidditch nearly all day, and they only stopped to have lunch when Hermione and Ginny arrived with a picnic basket full of food. Harry managed to act normal with Ginny close by, but couldn't help the furtive glances at her. He tried to concentrate on his food, and not think much on the thought of her sitting close to him. It was strange situation, usually she was the one who blushes and knocks things off the table every time she sees him, but now the roles seemed to have changed  
  
Soon it was time for diner so all of them headed back to the house. They were going to have diner outside like last summer, because there was no way twelve people could fit in the kitchen.  
  
By six thirty, the two tables outside in the backyard were already filled with food, and the nine Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Sirius found their seats. Ron and Hermione seated in front of Harry, and Charlie and Ginny on each side of him. Harry managed to engage in a conversation with Charlie, on Quidditch and Ron soon joined them. For the first time in his life he head a decent birthday, and he was happy to have his friends with him to celebrate.  
  
Suddenly halfway through his food, Harry felt the air in his lungs freeze and hared a cold laughter in his head. Harry knew what could affect him like that, and instantly he knew what was going to happen.  
  
Harry quickly got up knocking the chair to the ground, took out his wand and with a shaking hand pointed it towards the darkness in forest. Every one on the table stopped talking and looked at him with questioning looks.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Sirius but Harry stayed silent his hand shaking but still pointed on the trees.  
  
Sirius relished that something was going on and tolled Mrs. Weasley to take the twines, Ron, Hermione and Harry inside the house.  
  
No one head time to move, because the thing Harry feared appeared from the forest, and every one now know why Harry acted like that. There were more then fifteen Dementors approaching the house, accompanied with five death- eaters. Without thinking Harry ran forward followed by Charlie, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Percy and Sirius. Sirius was shouting something at him but Harry's head was filled with cries from his mother and Voldemort's cold laughter.  
  
Harry know what he must do, so he found the happiest thought he could master and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM". A blinding, dazzling silver stag emerged from Harry's wand and charged the Dementors making them retreat back to the forest, leaving the death-eaters alone and confused.  
  
Puzzled by the Dementors sudden retreat, the death-eaters started throwing curses at every one in sight. Harry looked around and saw that Sirius was facing one of the death-eaters, so were Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr. Weasley. One of the Death Eaters was already stunned when Sirius started shouting at Harry to go inside the house, but he ignored him and moved next to him to face one of the Death Eaters.  
  
The death-eater moved in front of him and red light came from his wand towards Harry, but Harry dogged it. Harry whispered, "stupefy" and jet of red light blasted out of Harry's wand, but the Death Eater jumped out of the way and cried "Vuinero". The curse was not aimed to him, and looked in the direction the Death Eater pointed. The curse had hit Sirius, and Harry saw him being knocked backwards from his feet and fall painfully hard to the ground.  
  
Harry felt anger he never head in his life rise in to his head, and started shooting curses one after the other. The Death Eaters managed to dodge most of them, but the last one, an immobilizing spell hit him straight in the face. The Death Eater fell backwards, loosing his wand and his mask, and Harry moved towards him his wand still pointed at him. The death-eater looked very young, not more then seventeen and he head fear in his eyes.  
  
'Kill him, he has no right to live' said a small voice in his head, and Harry's hand started to shake in anger.  
  
'Kill him. He injured Sirius. Make him pay' the small voice said again  
  
'No' he thought 'he will be sent to Azkaban'  
  
'He will escape from there and he will come bake for you' said the small voice ' kill him and end it now. KILL HIM NOW'  
  
"Harry!" said Charlie and Harry looked at him. Charlie looked taken aback by the look Harry gave him. "Harry its over. are you ok?"  
  
Harry looked back at the Death Eater his hand shaking more violently then before. his palms were hurting him like he had fire under his hand.  
  
'Kill him now' said the voice  
  
"NO" Harry shouted, 'I can't kill him,' Harry thought lowering his wand and falling to his knees  
  
"Its ok Harry, Calm down. We captured all of them" said Charlie softly "Percy is going to bring the aurors, should be here any second. Come now you look exhausted."  
  
Charlie helped Harry on his feet, and moved towards Sirius. It didn't look like Sirius was hurt badly, he only head a small cut on his right shoulder. Sirius was covering his shoulder with his hand and looking angrily at Harry.  
  
"Are you ok Sirius?" asked Harry worriedly  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing, running towards them acting like you couldn't hear me?" shouted Sirius at Harry. "What got in to you? You could have been hurt!"  
  
Harry with his anger still in place, shouted back at him making every one looked at him in surprise "How the hell do you think I could hear you. When all I could hear were the cries of my mother pleading Voldemort not to kill me and him laughing at her?.And what did you think? I was going to hide in the house and see one of you being killed or worst receive the kiss?.and did any one of you ever manage to conjure a proper patronus?"  
  
"We would have managed-" said Sirius but was interrupted by Harry, who was more angry then before.  
  
"To kill yourselves" Harry continued for him "I faced Voldemort three times till now, and I'm not afraid of him, let alone of a bunch of Dementors and death-eaters. So do me a favor and stop trying to protect me, I don't need it"  
  
With that Harry left Sirius, Charlie and Mr. Weasley stunned looking at him walking towards the house. In the house he found the twins, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley all looking strangely at him, but he ignored them. He kept on his way to his room where he changed in his pajama pants and slipped in bed.  
  
After calming down Harry was starting to feel extremely guilty for what he said. 'I should have never shouted at Sirius, he wanted to protect me because he loves me' he thought 'I don't know what got in to me to act like that, tomorrow I will have to say sorry to every one especially to Sirius.happy birthday Harry' he thought sarcastically and he took some potion and rested his head on the pillow and drafted to a restless sleep.  
  
*  
  
Hi every one. Sorry I took so long to update, but I head some piled work to do and couldn't write. Then when I did, I have deleted the story by mistake so now my story is here. Sorry (......but the story is he same  
  
Here are the names of those that have reviewed before:  
  
Lan, Chocolate Frog, Iniysa, Zaz, Myk, cavadog(),Dreamy-eyes and Midnight, alecatq, TheDarkOne, a(),Buckbeak Girl, dementorchic, coolsome(), S(), shdurrani, alecatq, spacecatdet(), Butler, fictionwriter, Calen(),Snape- Slytherinking, byron245,  
  
Thanks to all of you  
  
Please, please, please review - your comments always make me smile 


	5. LIGHT AND DARKNESS

A/N  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
LIGHT AND DARKNESS  
  
Harry woke up few hours' later feeling miserable, he felt like he head snake moving in his stomach. He had shouted at Sirius, and now after his anger faded away he was sorry for it. Sirius was the only family he has, and he shouldn't have acted like that, not when he was trying to protect him. Even if Harry was angry, he should have talked to Sirius, and not act like he did, shout at him, hurting him like that.  
  
Harry looked sadly at Sirius's bed, but he was not there. 'He must be still down stairs talking to Mr. Weasley' Harry thought. 'I should go down and apologize for today, it's the lest I could do after all they did for me'  
  
Harry hesitated for few minutes, than got up from bed and made his way silently downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry heard voices coming form the kitchen. He tiptoed to the kitchen door and peered in, to see who it was. Sirius, Charlie and Mr. Weasley were talking with Dumbledore by floo. They seemed to be talking about something very grave because they looked very warred. He couldn't hear clearly from were he was, but he could catch something of what they were saying.  
  
".His battle between light and darkens has already started."  
  
'What are they talking about' thought Harry 'battle between light and darkens?'  
  
".It is up to him now; no one can help him on this one. His emotions are on the edges because of that spell.if the other part of him prevails the wizarding world is doomed," said Dumbledore. He sighed and continued "If Voldemort gets hold of him in this state. I don't know if he will remain loyal to us. Even so he will start to drift to the dark side if he doesn't fight the spell back."  
  
'What's going on?' thought Harry 'who are they talking about'  
  
".I don't know but his eyes, sure fritted me." Said Charlie  
  
'His eyes?' Harry thought 'did Charlie see Voldemort? Was he here with the death eaters? But how?'  
  
".But there must be something we can do to help. A spell or a potion any thing" said Sirius  
  
"I'm sorry but we couldn't find anything in, ." said Dumbledore  
  
'Help him?' he thought 'they are not talking about Voldemort. Then who is it they want to help'  
  
".I need you to go back to Remus's house, Sirius," said Dumbledore. "Its not safe there for any-."  
  
"NO" shouted Harry bursting in to the room.  
  
These last few words from Dumbledore struck Harry's hart like poisoned needles. He felt his hart explode with pain and fear. He felt himself shaking with fear of loosing the only family he got. He feared that what he said would make Sirius leave, and he will never see him again.  
  
"Harry!!" gasped Sirius  
  
"No, I don't want you to go Sirius. I don't want you to leave me," said Harry with a tearful voice and eyes  
  
"Harry I-" said Sirius  
  
"I'm sorry I said those things to you, I didn't mean them" he said running and embraced Sirius to him, like he was going to loose him forever. "Pleas Sirius don't go, I'm sorry"  
  
"No, Harry, you're right," Said Sirius sadly. "You don't need my protection anymore. I tried to take the role of a godfather when you didn't need it.I.I have to go.I am needed elsewhere, Harry. I will be more useful there."  
  
"No. You don't know how wrong I was when I said those things. I still need you more then you think," said Harry, his voice not higher then a whisper. "I'm sorry I acted like that, I really am. You're the only family I have. Don't leave me alone again. I leaved twelve years alone, hoping for some one to love me. Hoping for Some one to be happy to see me in the morning, some one to comfort me when I was sad or some one to approve when I was happy. But all I got were glares for every thing I did.I'm sorry I'm so sorry."  
  
Harry was now on his knees, his face in his hands crying, not aware that all the Weasleys head arrived in the room and have heard everything he said. He never liked any one seeing him cry, but at the moment he didn't care if every one saw him shad tears. Every one was silent hearing the sobs of the fifteen-year-old boy who only wanted some one to love him. He knew he was acting like a small child. When he was younger he would never act like that and cry in front of every one but he didn't chare any more. After that dream, after seeing his parents calling him a murderer even if it wasn't real, he became very sensitive.  
  
"Don't leave me Sirius," pleaded Harry "Don't leave me pleas. I didn't complain for sleeping in a cupboard, all I wanted was a smile before I go to sleep. I didn't complain for cooking breakfast every morning, all I wanted was a thanks. I never asked for anything, all I wanted was a hug before I left for school in the morning. Don't leave me alone again"  
  
"Oh Harry, you are not alone" said Mrs. Weasley from behind him and Harry turned around and saw tears streaming on her cheeks. Harry now noticed that every one was in the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny head tears on their faces and the others were looking sadly at him "I know you are not one of my sons, Harry. But believe me, I love you as one of my own" Mrs. Weasley kneeled next to Harry and gave him a motherly hug "You are one of the family, Harry, we all love you"  
  
Harry felt so safe in those motherly arms; he could fall asleep and not noticing. He was feeling more loved every second passed in that embrace. How long he wished for this, and how much he envied all the other children. All his life He envied Dudley; not for the presents he got, that was spoiling. He envied Dudley whenever he heard his aunt singing lullabies to her son to make him sleep. He envied Dudley for every hug he got from his mouthier or father. He envied Dudley whenever his parents talked proudly about him.  
  
"Don't worry Harry we all love you and we will never leave you alone" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
Harry looked up to look at them and they gave him a reassuring smile. He looked at Sirius and he nodded at Harry.  
  
"I'm not leaving you Harry I promise," said Sirius. "I won't be gone for long I will come see you very soon and I will write to you"  
  
"You forgive me than?" asked Harry  
  
"Off course I forgive you. I love you," said Sirius and Harry looked at him with his bright green eyes  
  
"We love you and you are safe here with us," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Alas he is not, Molly," said Dumbledore suddenly and every one turned at the fireplace "I'm afraid, Harry have to leave the Barrow"  
  
"Leave the Barrow? To were," said Mrs. Weasley. And every one glared at Dumbledore  
  
"I'm sorry I have to do this, especially now, but he is in grave peril there" said the old professor.  
  
"But we can protect him, we will protect the house" said Mrs. Weasley with Harry still in her arms.  
  
"Albus is right, Molly" said Mr. Weasley. "We can't protect him. Now that they found him, they will send more death-eaters"  
  
"And it would be wise if your family moves as well Arthur" said Dumbledore. "I will arrange with the ministry for a place where you will stay until the kids go back to school. Then it will be safe for you to go back home"  
  
"Then Harry will stay with us?" asked Ron  
  
"No. Harry will be safer at school" said Dumbledore. "In two days Hagrid and professor Snape will be back to Hogwarts. it will be the safest place for Harry at this time. In two days He will get the Hogwarts express which will leave at noon sharp. I will send a friend to keep an eye on him wile on the way. So I suggest that you will gat your school supplies tomorrow morning"  
  
"Can't we go with him at school? We are his friends after all," said Ron.  
  
"I'm afraid that is not possible at this time. This may change further on, but for now you and miss Granger will stay with your parents," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Why cant I be like the others of my age" said Harry still in Mrs. Weasley's arms "I'm sick of this life"  
  
"You must be strong Harry, Especially in times like this." Said Dumbledore. "One day all of this will all be over, and you can leave a normal life. But you must stay strong and fight for it"  
  
"I will try professor," said Harry  
  
"Now you better all go get some rest, it will be a hard day tomorrow" said Mrs. Weasley helping Harry on his feet.  
  
Harry slowly started to walk out of the room, but stopped at the door and turned to face Sirius.  
  
"You promised right?" Harry asked Sirius  
  
Sirius smiled and walked to,Harry. He took a small pendent from his pocket and handed it to Harry "I promised" he said  
  
Harry looked at the pendent in his hand. It was made of silver and had a small stag engraved in it. Undernet there was something engraved in some kind of runic language Harry head never seen before. on the other side there was more runs engraved on it.  
  
"Your futher gave it to me after our sixth year at Hogearts" said Sirius "I promise"  
  
Harry smiled back at him before leaving following Mrs. Weasley.  
  
*  
  
The next day every one woke up early in the morning. Sirius, Bill and Charlie head to leave last night, to go to Dumbledore and arrange for their  
stay during the rest of the summer. Harry wasn't happy at all about the  
situation, but kept his feelings to himself.  
  
"Dad look at this" said Ron suddenly holding the daily prophet in his hand.  
  
"Let me see" said Mr. Weasley reaching for the paper  
  
JOURNALIST ON THE RUN, PUBLISHER IN COURT AND MADNESS AT HOGWARTS  
  
"It was Black," said the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge after releasing a warrant for the capture of the writer Rita Skeeter "he was the one that attacked Azkaban - the wizard prison - he-who-must-not-be-named is not back. Rita Skeeter only wants to spread panic amongst the wizards and witches of our community. She had been causing trouble for some time now, but this time she went too far" continued the minister "Skeeter wrote that article knowing that Mr. Harry Potter is a disturbed child" It was mss Rita Skeeter herself who wrote the article on the twenty-fourth of June on how disturbed Mr. Potter was and needed to be locked in a mental facility. "The boy kept seeing things that are not there" said the minister after being quested about the boy "soon he will start saying that he can see Thestrals or something, from now on we will go hard on any one who will try to spared lies like these" The ministry did go hard on this case and had also pressed charges against the publisher of the daily prophet Mr. Nile Semor for publishing the writer's work, and was fined the sum of two hundred galleons. At the moment the Aurors are searching for the writer mss Rita Skeeter as well along with the fugitives from Azkaban but they are still avoiding capture. The minister has also placed a bounty of fifty galleons for who ever informs the ministry officials of ant sittings that may help in capturing the criminals.  
  
"Hmm. this story is geting a bit complicated," said Mr. Weasley looking pensively at the paper "I better go to talk to Dumbledore about this" he continued getting up from the table.  
  
Mr. Weasley kissed his wife on the check and disappeared with a faint pop.  
  
"I know something like this was going to happen," said Harry "now every one will thing I'm mental"  
  
"Every thing well be fine Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore will fix this" said Ron and Harry nodded sadly "any way if you ask me you are a bit med to keep reading books during the summer" Ron said and resaved a blow on the head from Hermione and Harry smiled at them. It was nice having friends like them.  
  
Few minuets after Mr. Weasley left to talk to the headmaster the twins, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione pulled on their cloaks and Mrs. Weasley took the flowerpot with the floo-powder.  
  
"Guests first! After you, Harry dear" she said  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" said Harry taking some glittering floo-powder.  
  
Harry stepped in front of the fireplace and threw the powder in to the fire, and it turned emerald green. Harry stepped in to the fire and called "Diagon alley". The spinning only lasted few seconds and Harry found himself once more face down on the cold stone floor of the Leaky Caldron.  
  
After the twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley joined Harry; they made their way for Gringots to get their money. Harry didn't need to go down to his vault this time. He head already collected all the money he needed for his supplies and some more to spend along the year. So he and Ron stayed with Hermione to change her money in to galleons. He was surprised when Hermione started arguing with the goblin about the unfair exchange rate, and was even more when the goblin gave her better rates.  
  
After Hermione collected her money she approached the boys looking extremely satisfied with herself, and head a wide grain on her face. It was unbelievable how Hermione always manages to argue everything her way.  
  
"I will never understand how you do that Hermione," said Ron  
  
"Do what?" she asked  
  
"Oh come on. You managed to argue your way with a goblin. Can you believe it, a goblin?" said Ron shaking his head  
  
"That exchange rate is a day light robbery. Only an idiot will accept that rate," said Hermione  
  
"Thanks a bunch Hermione," said Harry dully and Ron burst in to laughter.  
  
"What??" asked Hermione looking from one to the other.  
  
"Harry. exchanged.a lot.of.money.with.that.rate," laughed Ron  
  
"Oh." said Hermione covering her mouth with her hand to cover her giggle  
  
Harry glared at them and turned around and made his way out into Diagon alley leaving Ron and Hermione behind still laughing at him. Ron and Hermione tried to control themselves and followed Harry outside.  
  
"Oh come on, Harry. don't be mad at me I didn't know" said Hermione trying to put a serous face but with no success. "Look I'm sorry" both Ron and Hermione looked at each other and burst in to laughter once more  
  
"Yeh.right" said Harry  
  
It took Ron and Hermione some time to control themselves from the fresh wave of laughter. Soon the others joined them to outside arrange the time to get back home.  
  
"Ok we will meet at the Leakey Caldron at noon SHARP" said Mrs. Weasley looking sternly at the twins.  
  
"Ok we won't be late," said George in exasperation, and both of them disappeared into the crowed.  
  
'There must have been some trouble down at the volt' thought Harry 'Mrs. Weasley looked really angry with them'  
  
After the twins disappeared from view Mrs. Weasley turned on Harry and he swallowed hard. Harry saw the expression on her face change like magic.  
  
"Now you have a good time dear, and to night I will make a special diner for you. You also have to open your presents to night dear," she said very softly and caressing Harry's check making him blush deeply before she left with Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" asked Ron in awe, and Harry shrugged watching her walk away.  
  
"So were to first?" asked Ron after some silent moments.  
  
"Flourish and Blotts" said Harry and Hermione in union and then looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Oh no!! She managed to turn him in to a book worm" Ron murmured in a low whisper.  
  
"What was that!?!?" snapped Hermione at Ron  
  
"Oh nothing.nothing" replied Ron fearfully  
  
"Mr. Ronald Weasley. I heard you say that you know," said Hermione sternly giving him a look that rivaled Mcgonagall's  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to laugh at them. It was good to be back with his friends even if it was only for a day. This sudden thought made him extremely sad, and he stopped laughing. Ron and Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking and stopped there little row.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione softly  
  
"Oh nothing" he said and sighed deeply "it's just that.I'm a bit sad for not being able to pass the summer with you guys"  
  
"Oh cheer up," said Hermione "come on let's go to the Quidditch supplies shop, what do you say?" Ron looked at her unbelievingly and Harry laughed at them once more.  
  
"Hey there is something wrong with the world today" said Ron in disbelief  
  
"Oh shout up," snapped Hermione.  
  
"OK- OK lets go see what new brooms they've got," said Harry  
  
The three friends made there way through the crowded allay to the Quidditch shop. When they arrived they found a large crowd in front to the shop, trying to get inside.  
  
"Wonder what's going on in there?" asked Ron  
  
"Lets go in and have a look," said Harry edging his way in the shop.  
  
Inside the situation wasn't much different. Excited witches and wizards were all around trying to get a glimpse of the new state-of-the-art racing broom. Harry squeezed his way forward, until he could see the new broom on a golden pedestal.  
  
THE LIGHTNINGBOLT  
  
The Lightningbolt, an upgraded version of the Firebolt maintained the  
super-fine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish. Hand-  
numbered with its own registration number was also maintained.  
The twigs in the broomtail have been improved to give the  
Lightningbolt more balance and pinpoint precision. With these new  
improved twigs the Lightningbolt has an acceleration of 0-225 miles an  
hour in five seconds. The Lightningbolt is the dream for every  
Quidditch player. Price on request. Firebolt owners can..  
  
He couldn't see the last part of the discretion. There were too many wizards pushing there way to see the broom but he didn't mind. So he looked at the broom before he was pushed away. The broom was exactly like his Firebolt, except for its tail and its black polish. The tail seemed to be made of silver twigs, and light seemed to be flowing from it. There was small silver bolt of Lightning next to its name and its registration number.  
  
"Now that is a broom," said Ron from behind Harry.  
  
"Yep. Sure is" said Harry  
  
"Lets go. It's mad in here" came Hermione's muffed voice from behind Ron  
  
After few straggling minutes Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to get out of the shop. It took them few minutes to catch their breaths from all that crowed.  
  
Soon the three of them were going around Diagon alley to get what they needed for the new school year. They went to the apothecary to replenish their potion ingredients. They went to buy new quills, vials of ink and parchment and than to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for their new school robes. Ron had already got his, which were the promised present from the twins. But Harry and Hermione head to stay immobile on the stool until Madam Malkin's pined their robes to the right size.  
  
After their robes were ready, Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way to Flourish and Blotts to get their spell books. Harry wanted to get more than just the books for school. He head already finished the books he got the last time, and reread the ones from Knockturn alley. Harry was facing a month at school with no one except the teachers as company, so Harry had to see to it that he doesn't die of boredom.  
  
Flourish and Blotts was nearly empty, which was no surprise. It seemed that every one was fighting his way in to the Quidditch shop and trying to get a glimpse of the new broom. The Desolation of the bookshop was welcoming for, Harry and Hermione, so thay could look around freely.  
  
After getting the books he needed for school Harry and Hermione started searching the large volumes for something of interest. Ron stayed silent sitting on a chair in the corner looking in disbelief at them.  
  
Soon both Harry and Hermione were holding numerous volumes on the subjects they were searching for. Harry was so taken by the books that he didn't notice some one entering the silent bookshop.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who have decided to buy some books today, our Triwizard Tournament champion," said a drawling voice behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy looking at him with interest.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" said Harry  
  
"Well it seems that the Triwizard Tournament winnings broth some dignity on you" said Draco "even if the company you keep is of the lowest level you could find"  
  
"Your wrong Malfoy" sneered Harry "There is some one who sunk lower in shame, and he is in front of me right now" Ron moved close to Harry in case of any trouble  
  
"Oh your doing charity as well Potter, pitied him, and bout him a new cloak" sneered Draco and Ron went red with fury  
  
"For your information Ron doesn't need my money. I don't have to pay people to pretend to be my friends, Malfoy" snared Harry "I see you didn't pay any for the summer or did they brake the contract with the ferret boy?" at that Draco's pail face turned pink  
  
"Wait till my father hears of this-," said Draco but Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Oh yes your father. The precious heel licking death eater" sneered Harry in a high voice "what is he going to do? Lick Voldemort's heels some more? Or free a monster in the school to try and kill me? Wait.I think he did that already. Not very efficient his he Malfoy"  
  
At the mention Voldemort's name the two shop helpers turned around to look at them to see what was going on. Harry didn't mind them watching him, but Draco didn't seem to like it.  
  
"You have no proof of that" whispered Draco "Watch your back Potter," and turning to leave  
  
"Oh and Draco!!" called Harry in a very arrogant voice "tell your father to watch out when he is around the Dementors. We don't want him to resave the kiss without a trail, do we?" called Harry after Draco and resaved a glare from him before leaving.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched Draco leave the shop and then turned to look at Harry in surprise.  
  
"What got in to you" asked Ron finally "not that I'm complaining, that git deserved all of it, but that wasn't you"  
  
"What do you mean that wasn't me?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh come on. Harry you never acted like this before" said Hermione "it was like you were.another person"  
  
He didn't know either were that came from. It was like the wards came out of his moth without meaning them.  
  
"Yah normally I would have expected you to curse him in to the middle of next week" said Ron  
  
"What then? You wanted me curse the hell out of him and get in treble?" said Harry angrily "you know I can do magic, but I'm not going to abuse it"  
  
"Don't know Harry. Maybe your right" said Hermione  
  
"At least it seems that this year we're going to keep Malfoy in line" said Ron with a grin  
  
"Yah" said Harry heavily  
  
Hermione kept looking at Harry disapprovingly He ignored her and went to the counter with his books, and Hermione followed. Out of the shop Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way trough the crowded street towards the ice- cream pallor, were they spent the rest of their time sitting on a table at the ice-cream pallor eating their ice creams.  
  
Too soon for Harry's liking, they head to meet with the others to go back home, so they went to the Leaky Caldron. When Mrs. Weasley saw Harry, she started to act strangely again towards him, and looking stern towards the twins. This kept going all day, and as Mrs. Weasley head promised for that evening she prepared a very special dinner with Harry's favorite food. When Harry, Ron and Hermione asked the twins about what happened at Gringots, all they got was a "mind your own business".  
  
After diner Harry started opining his birthday presents in the leaving room, Wile every one watched him anxiously. The first one he picked from the small pile was from Hermione and Ron. Harry slowly took wrapping off; it was a book (historical quidditch tactics) a joined idea from both of Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled at himself and thanked for the present and Hermione hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The next one was from the twins, which was a box full of Zonko's finest jokes. Then there was the one from Hagrid, which turned out to be a photograph in a small roughly cut wooden frame. The photograph was of Harry, Ron and Hermione helping Hagrid with some salamanders they were studying last year.  
  
The last parcel was from Sirius and Remis. Harry was still feeling guilty for the way he treated Sirius, but he forced himself to open the present. It was a leather holster for his wand, which he could fasten on his left forearm. It was also enchanted to be practically invisible under the sleeve and very light when warn, and hold the wand securely until needed. Immediately Harry took his wand from his pocket and sheathed it in the holster, and fasting the holster on his left forearm.  
  
The rest of the evening passed and Harry went in his room to pack his things. He head to magically enlarge his trunk for all his things to fit in it, with all the new books. ' Wonder how Hogwarts will be in the holidays' Harry thought 'hey maybe I can explore some if it without any problems.' Suddenly a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Harry slowly opened the door, and was surprised to see Ginny behind it.  
  
"G-G-Ginny!!" stuttered Harry and she smiled at him making him go red.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked shyly  
  
"Y-Y-Yes" he stuttered again moving away from the door letting her enter the room.  
  
After she got in Harry closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. 'Ok its just Ginny, Ron's little sister' he thought trying to control himself and not to blush in front of her. Not that he liked her or any thing or at lest he thought. He didn't even know her; they never talked much in the past years. Not that he didn't want to know her, but she was very shy around him. And now after seeing her two days ago he kept going strange tings in front of her. None of them said anything their gaze to the floor for few moments.  
  
"Err- Harry" she said finally making him look at her and blush "I wanted to give you this, but I didn't want my brothers to see me giving it to you. If they find out they will never leave me alone"  
  
She handed him a small parcel wrapped in colorful wrapping. Harry took it and stared at it not knowing what to do.  
  
"W-w-what is it" he asked and she giggled  
  
"It's a birthday present" she said, "Well are you going to open it?"  
  
"Y-yes r-right" he said and started to take off the wrapping.  
  
Inside the wrapping there was wooden caved box with, and inside there was what looked like a pendent. It was a very small winged lion not more then one-centimeter in size, and it was made of gold. It head its wings spread out like it was flying and it head small green gems as eyes. In the box there was also a golden chine for the pendent.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny in surprise and said "thank you" and she turned red as well.  
  
"When I saw it in the shop display and I saw its eyes.err- I.thought of you.and I thought is was perfect as a birthday present and as thanks for saving me two years ago"  
  
"You didn't have to" said Harry shyly  
  
"Did you like it?" She asked  
  
"Oh y-yes I d-did" he said.  
  
"Well I have another ting for you" she said moving closer to him  
  
Now they were very close and Harry couldn't take his eyes away from her light brown eyes. His hart was tamping painfully hard in his chest, and he stopped breeding.  
  
"W-w-w-what I-is I-it?" he asked  
  
"This" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek  
  
Harry's hart stopped when her lips touched his skin. He felt his face giving out heat, and his stomach turn upside down. His eyes went wide and his mouth went dry.  
  
"See you at school Harry" She said and gave him a small smile leaving him alone.  
  
Harry stayed rooted to the spot staring at the imaginary image of Ginny kissing him. 'what was that' he thought 'she was so.' He stayed there until Ron burst into his room carrying an armful of freshly laundered Hogwarts robes for Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry are you alright?" asked Ron "your all red and sweaty"  
  
"Ha? Oh yes I'm fine" replied Harry.  
  
"What's that in your hand said Ron pointing at the small wooden box in Harry's hand  
  
"Err- nothing" he said quickly closing it and putting it in his pocket. "Thanks for the robs" he added quickly  
  
"Yah see you in the morning" said Ron eyeing Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Good night Ron" said Harry and Ron left the room, and Harry finished packing and went to sleep.  
  
*  
  
By eight in the morning the next day, every thing Harry owned was packed and ready in to his trunk. Hedwig was safely in her cage and Aescul around his neck under his shirt. Even if he was the only one going back to school that morning, there was a great confusion in the house.  
  
After the attack Mr. Weasley head obtained some protections for his family, so they head sent aurors to petrol around the barrow. The ministry was also sending one to the ministry cars for the journey to king-cross-station. Thanks to Dumbledore The ministry also provided a secure house for them for the summer until the twins, Ron and Hermione go back to school. When Mr. Weasley broth this news home every one seemed happy about it, but Harry was feeling guilty that the Weasleys head to move from there house. When he pointed that out, Ron told him not to worry and that the ministry-protected houses were very lecherous and head a pool and a Quidditch pitch so it was going to be a good summer for them.  
  
When the ministry car arrived Harry helped the driver with his truck and climbed in to the backseat with Ron, Ginny and Hermione, and Mrs Weasley got in to the front seat. It didn't take them long to arrive at the station and they head more then half an hour to get to the train.  
  
Harry was used to getting onto platform nine and three-quarters by now. It was a simple matter of walking straight through the apparently solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. Harry and Ron went first through the barrier.and as they did so, platform nine and three-quarters materialized in front of them.  
  
The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it. The platform was completely empty except for the station guards making the final preparations for the train to leave. The seen didn't feel right for Harry without all the students and there relatives running around. It was eerie silent without the students the fighting for compartments.  
  
Ron helped Harry with his trunk in one of the compartments and then went back on to the platform to say goodbye to the others.  
  
"Well see you at school then" said Ron getting down from the train.  
  
"Yah" Harry replayed gloomily  
  
"Have a good term dear" said Mrs. Weasley and gave him a hug  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. And I'm sorry for all the trouble-"  
  
"Don't worry dear, it was nothing. Now go in, the train will leave soon," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
Harry turned on Hermione "I will send Hedwig when I get there, and try not to drive Ron nuts" he said and Hermione gave him a small hug.  
  
"Take care Harry," she said  
  
Next to Hermione there was Ginny and when he looked at her she gave him a small smile. That morning she was acting like nothing happened the night before. 'Well nothing happened' he thought 'she just gave me a kiss on the check. Hermione did it and nothing was wrong. So why should be different with Ginny, all girls do that'  
  
"See you at school" he said to her and got on the train and looked out from the compartment window.  
  
"See you Harry," she said smiling and Harry smiled back.  
  
The train began to move. Harry waved to his friends from the compartment window until they disappeared as the train rounded the corner sadness increase in his chest. Houses flashed past the window and soon were replaced by fields full of cows and sheep. He was going back to Hogwarts for a new term. He couldn't imagine what this year would bring, and who the new defense against the dark arts teacher will be.  
  
He was quiet watching the fields and lanes flick past deep in his thoughts when the compartment door slid open. 'Must be the women with the lunch trolley, good I'm starving" thought Harry. Harry looked and his mouth fell open.  
  
A/N  
  
Hi there. I know this story took a long time but I hope it was worth the wait. This ending it was a bit evil of me to end this chapter like this but I hope I will not take as long as I took for this one  
  
Thanks for your reviews  
  
hyper yoyo boy(),h2opologal, Earl(),Wytil, shdurrani, Prd2bAmerican18(),zedd2.  
  
To Wytil :::: wait an see. Something big soon. Cant say more I will explain further on , but for now Harry's powers didn't sow .yet  
  
Please, please, please review - your comments always make me smile 


	6. BACK TO HOGWARTS

A/N  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Hi sorry for the long wait and on a cliffy, but had been on a bit of a blocked lately and I want the story that arrives to you to be perfect. Well counting out my spelling, which brings me to a request I would like to do before your read the next chapter: On the last two chapters my beta reader seemed to have abandoned me so I would like to ask if there is any one willing to read my story before I post it. Thanks to you all, and enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
BACK TO HOGWARTS  
  
In the compartment came an old man with white hair and a white beard. Harry has seen many times in his youth. Every time Dudley didn't wont to go to school and said he wasn't feeling well, his ant would call this man to check on Dudley. He was always nice to Harry, and some times he secretly gave him some candy before he left the house. Harry head seen him last, in the beginning of the summer when Harry had burned his hands in a dream.  
  
"Dr Sylvans!!" gasped Harry getting up "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello Harry" he said giving him a smile and Harry gaped at him  
  
'What is going on hear?' he thought 'how did he get on this train?' he slowly moved into the compartment, closed the door behind him and took a seat in front of Harry. Harry gaped at the doctor all the time.  
  
"It seems that I'm going to spend some time in your company, Harry," he said "so tell me how are your hands, healed I hope"  
  
'What the-?' he thought. "What are you doing here?" he repeated nervously  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me Harry?" he asked sarcastically and Harry frowned "I'm hear to keep an eye on you, my boy"  
  
"You what?" he said feeling confused "keep an eye on.me?"  
  
"Yes. Dumbeldor asked me if I could keep an eye on you on the way to Hogwarts and I accepted" she said.  
  
"You're a wizard?!?!" he said "but-but-"  
  
"Relax my dear boy. Yes I'm a wizard, but I leaved amongst the muggles for some time now" said the old man  
  
"You're a wizard.?" he whispered in disbelieve sitting down on his seat  
  
"You gave me quite a fright when you disappeared this summer" said the older man making Harry look at him  
  
"How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously  
  
"Well let's say I've been keeping and eye on you for some time now." the doctor replied  
  
Harry stayed looking at the older men in disbelief allowing the news to sink in. after few minuets of silence the disbelief turned to anger.  
  
"You knew?!?!" said Harry in a whisper but going higher voice with every word he said "all this time. You knew I was a wizard and never told me?"  
  
"Now pleas Harry calm down I can explain," said the doctor calmly  
  
"What do you mean calm down?" he shouted angrily. "How do you expect me to calm down?" he shouted his voice higher every second. "When you burst into this compartment saying you're a wizard," he continued getting on his feet agene. "A wizard!! Keeping an eye on me for that meter. Knowing that I was being beaten for what I am, which I didn't even know because no one told me I'm a wizard or at least stop them from doing all those- those things to me and ruining my life"  
  
At this doctor seemed very angry and got on his feet as well. Harry head never seen his angry expression on his old face, and this wasn't something Harry would want to experience again.  
  
"Now get a grip on your self boy, and think before you talk" he said angrily "what did you want me to do? Ha? Tell a five-year-old boy the first time I came to your house what I am," he said angrily pushing him in a sitting position. "What good would that have done? What if you told your relatives what I told you? They probably would have beaten you for a week for that. Do you think they would have called, me the next time they needed to? I worked hard to gain their trust for me to risk. Did you think I enjoyed seeing you being treated like that for all those years? And if there was an alternative to that house we would have kept you there?" he sighed and continued in a calmer voice "I head to keep an eye on you,"  
  
'He is right' he thought. At five years He would have told his relatives about it, and than. he didn't want to think bout it. Suddenly his expression softened and he smiled at Harry.  
  
"I'm Sorry. your right" he said his voice not higher then a whisper.  
  
"Its ok" said the doctor softly "I know you've went through a lot lately. Its normal that you're a bit tens" Harry nodded but stayed quiet looking outside at the fields but not really seeing them.  
  
After few minuets of silence he looked up at the older man and said: "Dr Sylvans why did I need all that protection when Voldemort had lost his body. He couldn't harm anyone anymore. Could he?" he asked  
  
"Well Harry. You-know-who had a lot of faithful followers. Some of them went in search for you, and you don't need a genus to figure out what they would have done to you if they did find you"  
  
"So you came at privet drive to keep watch on me?" he asked  
  
"Yes. And Albus performed some protective charm on the house before he left you to the Dursleys" he said.  
  
Harry turned to look out side the window once more. 'Another person worrying about me' he thought. There was complete silence for some time, before Dr Sylvans stood up and left the compartment leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. He came back in the compartment with some ice-cold pumpkin juice and some caldron pastes for them to eat and he handed some to Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry if I caused trouble to you this summer" he said not looking at him  
  
"It didn't cause any trouble my boy," he said "its only my job" he continued smiling  
  
The rest of the trip wasn't so bad as he head thought it would be. It turned out that Dr Sylvans was a student at Hogwarts and was a Gryffindor. Dr Sylvans and Harry talked about Hogwarts and his friends, and after some time he started telling Harry stories of Quidditch mach's he had played in his youth "long time ago" he had said. At that time the brooms were not fast as they were now, but the game would turn quite violent if the seeker takes long to catch the Snitch. Harry enjoyed so much talking to her that he didn't notice that out side was dark and that the train head stopped.  
  
The darkness at the station was pitch black. The only source of light that Harry could see was the sparkling windows from Hogsmade on the other side of the station. Harry fund a small trolley and loaded his things on it, and made his way outside the station followed by Dr Sylvans. Waiting for them out side the station there was a carriage, ready to take them to Hogwarts. A small lamp on the side to the carriage illuminated the creatures that were tied between shafts. He supposed he would have called these creatures horses, though there was something reptilian about them. They were completely fleshless, their black coat clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish and there pupil- less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither- vast, black leathery wings.  
  
"Harry is something wrong?. what are you looking at?" asked the old men behind him  
  
Harry looked at him and noted that he seemed not to notice the eerie looking horses. Some voice in his head told him not to pres on the matter, and so he did. He shrugged and went to load their lugged on the carriage  
  
The small lamp on the side to the carriage gave them enough light for them to load their tings on the carriage. So Harry first dragged his trunk and loaded it on the carriage and then helped Dr Sylvans with his. Once all their tings were safely on the carriage they climbed inside and the coach set off. The carriage trundled passed the magnificent wrought-iron gates, and along the sloping drive up on its way to the castle.  
  
When the carriage stopped Harry jumped out, and got a good look at the front doors. 'I'm back' he thought  
  
"'Allo there 'arry" said a booming voice from behind him  
  
Harry turned to see who it was, but when he did he fund himself in a bone- crushing embrace.  
  
"Hi Hagrid" said Harry's muffed voice form Hagrid's embrace  
  
"It's so nice to see yeh 'arry" he said after releasing Harry and drying a tear with the back of his hand.  
  
"Nice to be back Hagrid" said Harry giving him a wide grin.  
  
"Hallo Hagrid, it's been long since the last time I've seen you" said Dr Sylvans  
  
"O' welcome back Alan" said Hagrid "the 'eadmaster is waiting for yeh in the office. I suggest that we go see 'im now. Don't worry about yeh'r tings, they will be take care of"  
  
They followed Hagrid up staircases and through long corridors on their way to the headmaster's office. Harry noticed that Hagrid was taking the longest way to the headmaster's office, but then thought that Hagrid would never manage to pass from the narrow shortcut passages of the castle.  
  
After what seemed miles of walking they arrived in front of the gargoyle statue in front of the secret entrance to the headmaster's office. Hagrid gave the statue the password "lemon strawberries" and the statue jumped out of the way reviling the staircase. Once in front the large oak doors of Dumbledore's office Hagrid knocked, and a voice invited them in.  
  
"Ah welcome back Harry. Alan. Pleas take a seat" said the headmaster as soon as they entered. "Some tea?"  
  
Harry and Dr Sylvans took an armchair in front of professor Dumbledore's desk and Hagrid stayed standing behind Harry.  
  
"Yes pleas Albus, some tea would be appreciated" said Dr Sylvans  
  
"No sugar with some lemon, if I recall" said the old professor and the old doctor nodded and he looked at Harry "Harry?"  
  
"No tea thanks professor" said Harry  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and a tray with there tea appeared on his desk. Professor Dumbledore took a sip from his tea before he spoke again.  
  
"I presume every thing went smoothly on your way hear" said Dumbledore and Dr Sylvans nodded. "Now Harry," said Dumbledore turning on Harry "While you are here, until all the stuff returns from their holidays I don't want you to leave the school alone. If you feel the need to go on the school grounds ask Hagrid, or Severus when he returns tomorrow, to accompany you" at this Harry eyebrow went up. He doubted that professor Snape would accompany him to go anywhere even if his life depended on it. "If you like in the evenings you can go with Hagrid at the three broomsticks to have some fun. If its not a problem for you Hagrid?" he said looking over his half moon glasses at Hagrid.  
  
"No 'eadmaster. 'arry can come with me any time he wants" said Hagrid happily and Harry gave him a wide smile  
  
"Good. your still on holiday after all," said Dumbledore looking back at Harry. "Now you will have to sleep in your house dormitory. I have instructed the house elf's to take your meals in the common room for you. If you need to do any work you can use the library and classrooms" he said and handed Harry a small golden key and Harry took it confused. "That is the key for library. Pleas return it to madam Pince when she returns back" he said and Harry nodded. "Now if you don't have any questions I suggest that you go to your common room, some food is already waiting for you. The password for the Gryffindor tower is 'Pig snout'. A good nights rest will do you good as well; some dreamless potion is ready on your bedside table. Severus will supply some for you every night. And tomorrow after your morning run if you want you can accompany Hagrid to Hogsmade to collect some important items for me there."  
  
"Err.professor.but if I cant go out alone how will-" said Harry but was interrupted.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry, There is a simple solution to that," said the old professor. "Here at Hogwarts We have a small training hall that you can use. Its not been used in more than two hundred years. You can use it every morning if you like. It's on the fifth floor on the western part of the castle. I will have it prepared and send the key to you in the morning"  
  
"Thanks professor" said Harry  
  
"Good, be at the front doors at ten" said the old man "Hagrid will be waiting for you there"  
  
Harry nodded happily and got up to leave "Thanks and good night sir"  
  
"Good night Harry," said Dumbledore and Harry nodded and left the office.  
  
"Night Harry" said Dr Sylvans, and Hagrid nodded at Harry before he left the office.  
  
Walking silently through the dark corridors to the Gryffindors common room, Harry was feeling that he shouldn't be there. The people in the paintings on the wall kept staring at him; even the walls seemed to know that he shouldn't be there. He was glad when he finally arrived in front the portrait hole.  
  
"Isn't it too early for school?" asked the fat lady  
  
"I'm staying here for the rest of the holiday," said Harry  
  
"I see. Well, password?" she asked  
  
"Pig snout" said Harry and the portrait swing open reviling the entrance to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry climbed through the portrait hole and looked around at the empty common room. It looked like always with its tapestries embroidered with the Gryffindor lion on them and all the warmth of the red and golden colors. But something was missing there, and suddenly he felt sadly alone. In that moment he missed his friends like never before.  
  
Forcing him-self to walk away from the portrait hole he went to a table in the middle of the common room, which head some food and some pumpkin juice waiting for him. He quietly ate his meal and ran to the fifth year dormitory, changed in to his pajama pants and drained the small flask of dream les sleep potion letting himself fall in to the welcoming slumber.  
  
*  
*  
  
After Harry left Dumbledore's office Dr Sylvans turned on the headmaster.  
  
"So are you finally going to tell me why did you bring the boy here for the rest of the summer? He would have been perfectly protected with the Weasleys at the protection house.it was only for a few weeks"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and looked at Fawkes on his perched before replying to the old doctor.  
  
"I told you what happened a month ago after Harry arrived at privet drive" said the old men not taking his eyes off Fawkes and Dr Sylvans nodded "well I didn't tell you every thing that that spell did to him, neither did I tell him"  
  
"What do you mean, you didn't tell me everything that happened?" asked Dr Sylvans "What did that spell do to him? What did Voldemort do to that poor kid?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed again and looked more worried than any one head aver seen him "as I told you before, that night Voldemort did very powerful, very old dark magic on the boy. Voldemort induced some of his ideals in Harry so it would be easier to convert the boy to his side. Luckily the spell failed causing a different effect on the boy. But. Harry sill has part of Voldemort in him. Always make him doubt his actions, his allies, and his friends. Voldomort may have failed the spell and I doubt Harry will ever join him willingly, but if he manages to corrupt the boy." the headmaster stopped and sighed before continuing. "If he manages to corrupt the boy we will be facing the most powerful dark wizard that ever existed, and the world as we know it will end, and I'm afraid he has already started to corrupt the boy"  
  
Dr Sylvans was looking at the headmaster in horror and Hagrid burred his face in his hands and was sobbing silently.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do to help him? A spell? A potion? Anything at all?"  
  
At this Dumbledore shook his head sadly "we can only hope Harry manages to fight the spell back and free himself. The only thing we can do is to help him keep his loyalty and trust in the ones he loves. That's why I wonted him here to keep an eye on him and be there if any thing happens. If he looses his friends it will be all lost. I also need to keep an eye on his new powers, that spell made them appear sooner than they should have and when the elemental control show up he will not have much control on them. He could easily destroy the castle without wanting to"  
  
"So he can't control elements yet?" asked the old man  
  
"Not yet. The shadow we saw here was only the fist sine that his powers are awakening," said the old professor  
  
For the rest of the night none of them slept well, thinking abut a very kind hatred boy being corrupted in to the most terrible dark lord that ever head existed at all times.  
  
*  
*  
  
The next morning fund Harry running in the hallways of the Castle to the training room. He got up quite late this morning and he only got an hour and a half before he needs to meet Hagrid.  
  
After few minutes of running, Harry fund himself facing an enormous wooden door. It was decorated with a silver sword and a shield, and Undernet there was an engraving of two knights fighting with their swords, like every portrait in Hogwarts they were moving. They were engaged in a fearless battle, showing all there skill as fighters.  
  
Harry took few second to watch them fight before puling out his key from his pocket and inserted it in the keyhole, and slowly turned it. Immediately the lock clicked and the door slowly started to swing open, inviting Harry to go in.  
  
Stepping inside Harry found himself in an enormous room, nearly as big as the Quidditch pitch. The floor was all made of polished wood and various tapestries with different crest's decorated the walls. On each corners of the hall there was a banner baring one of the four-house crest. A lion standing on its rear lags and holding a silver sword in it's mouth was embroidered on a red and golden banner for Gryffindor. On a yellow and black banner there was a badger carrying a golden arrow in his mouth for Hufflepuff. On the other side of the hall a blue and silver banner head a raven preached on a shield planted in to the ground embroidered on it for Ravenclaw. And in the last corner embroidered on a green and silver banner there was a snake circling a silver dagger for Slytherin.  
  
Next to every window and the door there was full plate armor on each side, like there were guarding them. On the wall opposite side of the windows there was a vast selection of weapons perfectly maintained, arranged on the wall, and next to the weapons there was a small bookcase with books on different stiles of fighting, weapon types, and weapons maintenance. On the far side of the hall there were different type of armor hanging on the wall, and they too looked perfectly maintained.  
  
Not wanting to waste time gaping at the room, Harry started his morning run around the room, looking at the tapestries and weapons as he passed in front of them.  
  
After three laps around the room something reflecting the morning sunlight coming from the windows couth his eyes. The reflection was coming form the bookcase. Harry couth by his curiosity immediately walked to the bookcase to investigate. As he moved closer the thing that was reflecting the light, turned out to be the silver decoration of a book. The tome was quite large made from thick leather and a small silver sword attached to its spine. The small silver sword reminded Harry of griffindors's sword he himself head pulled out of the sorting hat.  
  
Harry reached out a tentative hand to get the tome, but when he touched it a strange light came out to the book and surrounded Harry.  
  
When the light faded the book was gone from its place.  
  
"Where did it go?" he said to himself.  
  
Harry didn't have time to dwell on what happened to the book, because he felt a presence closing behind him. When he turned he saw a glimmering blade moving at grate speed towards his head. Took over by his instinct Harry dodged and rolled away from his attacker and puling out his wand from the holster on his forearm in the process.  
  
"Hmm, not bad" a voce said from were his attacker was "you sensed me coming from behind you, and you have good reflexes. You have the poetical of becoming a good fighter"  
  
Harry looked up and pointed his wand in the directions the voice came from. There was a young man holding a silver sword on his side in one hand, and in the other holding a helmet. He was wearing some kind of fighting gear made of black leather, his long blond hear tide in a ponytail brought out his young face with brown eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Harry angrily, and the man started to laugh  
  
"I'm your teacher on your selected subject.long-sword fighting" the man answered.  
  
"You what?" gasped Harry still pointing his wand at the figure in front of him.  
  
The man laughed once more "haven't you ever seen a book instructor before boy" he said  
  
"A what?" asked Harry Feeling stupid by the second.  
  
"A book instructor" the man replied "all these books are enchanted to take physical form when touched so it would be easier to teach the subject in question which is long-sword fighting for you"  
  
Harry only dumbly stared at him  
  
"Now to start your first lesson" started the man lifting his sword showing it to Harry "this.is.a.sword," said the instructor like Harry was mentally retarded.  
  
"I know it's a sword I'm not stupid," said Harry angrily coming back to his senses  
  
"Then go get a sword, and stop acting like one," The instructor sneered at Harry  
  
Harry looked at him suspiciously for few seconds then sheeted his wand back on his forearm, and slowly moved to were all the weapons were kept not knowing what to do but do what he was told. 'This could be useful' he thought stopping in font of the weapons 'a war is starting and not many wizards know how to fight with a sword. Who knows in what situation it might come in use'.  
  
Forcing himself from his thoughts Harry looked at the large selection of weapons. There were daggers, short, long, bastard and great swords, two- bladed sword, scimitars, rapiers, different sizes of maces and flails, axes of different types, short, long and composite bows, spears, and a very dutifully carved staff.  
  
Harry looked for the long-sword type of weapons, jugging which one would suet him best. Finally he decided on one, which head a slimmer blade than the others. Its grip was covered in soft leather, and its guard protected his hand completely.  
  
"Hmm. At least u can chose a good sword for your self. Your not completely hopeless" said the irritating instructor  
  
He was really gating on Harry's nerves, and reminded he of a greasy git of a potions master  
  
"I hate you," said Harry simply  
  
"That's a good start," said the instructor with a sneer "Now defend yourself" and he lunched at Harry  
  
Surprising him-self after ten minuets of attacks, Harry head parried most of the instructor's attacks and dogged the others only earning himself only few scratches and burses. At the end he was panting heavily from all the effort.  
  
"Very good. You move well enough but we still need to work a lot on your defence. And you need to start and try to attack your opponent or you will never win a fight only on defence" said the instructor this time with a sneer.  
  
Harry was still panting hard but managed to say. "You.you tried.to.kill me!!"  
  
"Kill you?? I don't think I can see any blood," the instructor said laughing. "Any way" he continued becoming very serious "if I wanted to kill you, you would have been already dead. You put too much force when you parry, that leaves you open and unbalanced for my next attack, which some times you managed to doge but that tires you. As I said you have potential but need to learn to control your sword"  
  
Harry thought for a second and asked "will I become as good as you" and the instructor laughed  
  
"Good as me?" the instructor laughed agene. "You can be much better then I am. I am only a book, and I will only do the things the book says. To the contrary of yourself I can't improve but you can. If you want to learn I can teach you to become a muster swordsmen but it will be up to you to improve"  
  
"yes I want you to teach me" said Harry making up his mind  
  
"Good I will see you on your next lesson then" said the instructor "if your up to it" he added with a sneer. And Harry glared at him, but only found white light in his place  
  
When the light disappeared the instructor was gone and the book was back in his place. After allowing himself some more minutes to rest Harry headed to the common room to take a shower and gat ready to meet Hagrid in font of the grate hall. He didn't have much time, he head spent more time then he intended to in the training hall so now he only head few minutes to get ready and meet Hagrid.  
  
*  
  
"ahh there yeh are 'arry. I was starting to think yeh didn't want to come with me," said Hagrid as Harry came running down the sires. He was wearing a pear of black pants and a gray sleeve les shirt. Aescul was wrapped around his neck hidden under the shirt.  
  
"Sorry.Hagrid" panted Harry skidding to a stop in front of the half giant "lost.track of.time in the.training hall"  
  
"Its ok 'arry now calm yeh'r self. 'ogsmade will still be there if we are a bit late" said the men winking at Harry  
  
"Thanks. I'm ok now" Harry assured his friend, and Hagrid nodded  
  
Slowly Harry and Hagrid made their way trough Hgwarst grounds, and then along the countryside surrounding the village. The day was quite hot, but the light breeze mad the walk to Hogsmade enjoyable.  
  
When they reached the village Harry took a good look around. It was all as he remembered it to be. The small shops full of people making there purchases, kids peering on to the display windows of Honeydukes or Zonko's, smaller kids enjoying there freedom from school running around, young couples enjoying the company of each otter in the sun. It was the perfect day to go out and enjoy yourself. And Harry was going to do that.  
  
After Harry and Hagrid went around some shops collecting various packages for the headmaster, they decided to have lunch at the three broomsticks. Harry enjoyed greatly his meal talking to Hagrind, and when madam Rosmerta joined them she started telling Harry about all the things his father did when he was still at school. When telling the stories madam Rosmerta seemed to keep avoiding saying someone's name, and this made Harry a little bit sad, because he know who's that name was, and he was innocent.  
  
After lunch Hagred head one last place to visit, and Harry was looking forward to it. The silver forge was a small blacksmiths shop attached to a small cottage quite apart from the rest of the houses in the village. The cottage seemed to be made to house some one very short. The shop which took a grate part of the lower level of the house was the only part of the building that had the ceiling high enough for a normal men to stand strait, but it still wasn't high enough for Hagrid who had to bend forward to go in.  
  
The main attraction in the shop was the large forge in the center of the shop, which head three flaming mouths awaiting the metal to be heated upon. Around the forge stood long workbenches with peaces of metal half processed and tools. On the right side of the shop Harry could see sheets and bars of every type of metal Harry could think of and more. On the opposite side there was some kind of storage room. It was full of every thing that could be forged out of a peace of metal. On the back of the shop there was a large mouton of coal ready to be fed to the flaming forge.  
  
From a small door nearly blocked by large bars of metal, came out a small man holding a large tankard full of what looked like mead. This small men, strangely reminded, Harry of the small ugly dwarves that three years ago where hired by Gilderoy Lockhart to deliver valentine cards around the school.  
  
"Err Hagrid is that a dwarf?" Harry asked in a whisper  
  
"Yes, 'e came here fifty years ago when he was only two 'undred years old. leaved 'ear ever since" answered Hagrid  
  
'Two Hundred fifty years old?' thought Harry in awe. Come to think about it, Harry didn't know any thing about the dwarves, and for all he know a dwarf could leave for a thousands years. Harry looked once more at the small men. He had a large bushy gray beard and hair that hid most of his face like the one Hagrid head. He was wearing a pear of dirty old brown trousers and a black shirt. On top of his clothes he was wearing a large leather apron with various tools poking out of its pockets.  
  
"Ahh Hagrid. Came to collect the enchanted wheels for Albus I presume?" said the dwarf placing the tankard on one of the working bench  
  
"Yes. Me and young 'arry here have been running around 'ogsmade all day" said Hagrid  
  
Suddenly the dwarf seemed to notice Harry's presence and moved closer to Harry. The dwarf was Frowning and glaring at Harry disapprovingly. After few seconds he looked in Harry's eyes, searching the emerald depths within them. After few long silent minuets Harry decided he didn't like this dwarf very much. He was giving Harry the creeps, and it looked like the dwarf knew something about Harry that the rest of the world didn't know. Finally the dwarf smiled braking the tens moment that formed between them.  
  
"Welcome to my house Mr. Potter. Its nice to meet you" said the old dwarf  
  
"N-Nice to meet you too sir" said Harry shyly and the dwarf smiled.  
  
The dwarf turned on Hagrid "well the wheels are at the back I'll be back in a moment" said the old dwarf and went back through the small door  
  
When the dwarf left, Harry started looking around the place. Looking at the strange stuff in the storage area, he noticed some dutifully forged swords and other different type of weapons. There were also large barrels of nails and horseshoes and some strange equipment Harry had never seen.  
  
Suddenly something shining couth Harry's eye, and some kind of force seemed to be calling him to were the metal was stored. Harry moved closer, leaving the strange pull take him to the source if it. There was the strangest type of metal Harry head ever seen. It was a long thick strip of what looked like some kind of silver, but when Harry moved closer smoke seemed to start swirl inside the metal.  
  
"Good choice there Mr. Potter" said a voice behind him.  
  
Harry turned around to see that the dwarf head returned and was looking at Harry curiously.  
  
"Err I'm sorry sir. I was only looking around and-" said Harry but was cut off by the dwarf  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about Mr. Potter," said the dwarf. He looked at the strip of metal and said "anyway. That peace of metal is the most valuable you will find in this shop. It's Elvin metal you know. The strongest metal in existence"  
  
Harry looked with awe at the long strip of silver. That silver had some kind of pull over him, but Harry couldn't determine what it was. All he could do was stare at it.  
  
"This type of metal has other qualities as well," continued the dwarf as he picked the silver strip to give Harry a better look.  
  
"What qualities?" asked Harry looking fascinated by it.  
  
"You see Mr. Potter Elvin metal has power of its own. Once the metal has been forged the blacksmith infuses the product with one spell of his choice. That particular spell can then be cast through the item at will without an incantation and with the item's own power which is quite powerful"  
  
The dwarf placed the strip back to its place and left Harry staring at the swirling within the silver. He moved to Hagrid to give him what they head came for. Harry ignored what was happening behind him and kept staring at the silver.  
  
"Elvin metal!! Did the house elf's do it?" Harry thought aloud  
  
From behind him the dwarf burst in to laughter and Harry looked at him frowning  
  
"Don't let an elf hear you compeer them to those servant creatures, they would kill you." he laughed, and Harry looked puzzled at him "Elf's are Very proud you see, one of the oldest races on earth. They were good magical craftsman, muster swordsmen and archers, and head very powerful magic. But many century's ago the elf's and the dwarf's fought a grate war, which nearly caused the extinction of both our races. Stupid old rivalry!! And what did it achieve? Nothing at all! That's when we fled in to the mountains and the elf's had magically concealed there lend from any one except there race"  
  
"You don't seem to hate them," said Harry looking with awe at the dwarf now  
  
"I knew one who was deferent from them. Maybe because he was not a pure elf or maybe because he would never consider himself superior to any one" said the dwarf looking pensive "but he was so powerful! Even the elves feared and respected him, as did I. A very good friend he was"  
  
"I'm really sorry sir I didn't mean to remind you of old sad memories" apologized Harry and the dwarf looked sadly at hurry before a smile appeared on his face  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Potter. He will come back very soon. It was he who gave me that metal just before he left. It has been there ever since awaiting the one who will feel called to it," said the old dwarf looking at Harry in a staring way.  
  
Harry stayed silent after that deep in thoughts. Was he being called to the metal, and if he was, what did it mean to him. Harry didn't realize that he and Hagrid had left the silver forge and were headed to Hogwarts until Hagrid spoke puling Harry back to the living.  
  
"'Arry are yeh all right" asked Hagread as they were passing the outskirts of the forbidden forest.  
  
"Yes I'm fine" laid Harry  
  
"Yeh look awfully worried 'arry" said Hagrid  
  
"Oh. I'm only a bit tirade," replied Harry.  
  
"yah it has been one of these day's ay 'arry" said Hagrid and Harry nodded "a good night's rest will get yeh up and runin' a 'ar.did yeh hear that 'arry?" said Hagrid looking in to the forest.  
  
"I didn't hear any thing," said Harry  
  
"It sounds like someone's cryin'" said the older men "listen"  
  
Harry stopped and tried not to make any sound listening to the forest. Hagrid was right, it sounded like someone or something was crying deep into the forest.  
  
"it's comin' from the forest. Come on 'arry follow me" said the half giant running in to the forest.  
  
"Wait for me Hagrid" called Harry after him trying to fallow him.  
  
When Harry caught up with Hagrid he saw him kneeling next to something. Whines were coming from it, echoing on the trees making them sound like human cries. Harry moved closer to see what was it, and saw it was a wolf. It had Beautiful silver long fur shining in the light that filtered trough the leaves, and golden sad eyes where looking at him.  
  
"Probably caught off grad by a troll. It would die to protect its cub," said Hagrid  
  
Only then did Harry see the large gash on its chest, and the small gray pup close by, tears in its eyes. The seen was very sad; the wolf mother was dieing leaving its pup orphan. Orphan like himself. 'It would die to protect its pup' he thought. The same thing his mother did.  
  
Harry didn't know what made him do it, or even deciding to do it.  
  
"NO 'ARRY DON'T TUCH IT" shouted Hagrid  
  
It was too late. Harry had already picked up the pup and was holding it close to his chest protectively. In that instant the small cub started emitting silver light that surrounded them. Harry felt a surge of power pass trough him leaving something as it passed. When the silver light started to fade Harry felt very weak and know no more.  
  
A/N  
  
There you are, Hope you liked this chapter even if I ended it with a big cliffy, (he he I'm evil.very evil) well I hope you'll forgive me when I'll post my next chapter, hopefully by next weekend if not the weekend after that.  
  
Thanks for your reviews  
  
My name(): I will keep going on and on  
  
Nazurt(),: there it is then  
  
chicanosurfer01: sorry for making you wait, I will try to u/d sooner. As for Harry stuttering when he sees Ginny. The effects of the spell that were left on Harry had made all his emotions go haywire for some time. Dumbledore says so as well, and the seen when Sirius announces that he will be leaving Harry was all because of that. I think that made Harry stutter when he saw Ginny during the summer, (well some credit goes to Harry as well ""shhh" he is staring to feel something for her"")  
  
Casey: thanks for your reviews. I thin your right I did take long to u/d and I'm sorry for that I will try do better. At least I hope you enjoyed the finished product   
  
h2opologal: there you go a new chapter.. ho no look a new cliffy (he he I'm evil I know I know.) pleas forgive me I will try to u/d soon.  
  
Kaye(): I know the cliffy was evil. Sorry for the mistakes I need a beta reader for that but I'll try not to make any in the first please.  
  
crystal wolf1: I'm glad you like it so far  
  
AlL rOaDs LeAd To HeLl: I had the idea of Harry having a snake pet from some fic I've read before, and wonted to put it in my fic. As for your advice I really appreciated it and as you can see I followed it. Thanks  
  
chris-warren876: well as I explained to chicanosurfer01 it was all the effect from the spell that made Harry act like that, it was meant for Harry to bee out of character like that. Personally I don't think Harry will ever cry in front of outer ppl if he can help it. As for malfoy (I'm evil.very evil) ....  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: there you go not so soon but it's here  
  
hyper yoyo boy() : hope you like this one 


	7. HORROR IN THE SHADOWS

A/N  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Hi. sorry for the long wait and on a cliffy, and when I promised that I would post much sooner. All that I can say is that I've been busy with other tings. I know that my chapters are not that long for me to take so long, but I hope they are still rewording for the wait. Finally I would like to thank all those who answered my request to me my beta reader and my new beta reader Michael.  
  
A big thanks to Michael for editing this chapter  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
HORROR IN THE SHADOWS  
  
Harry wake up feeling like he was run over by the Hogwarts express. All his muscles were sore, and he felt drained of energy. He couldn't remember what happened to him and why was he so sore. Harry wanted to go back to sleep but felt a presence next to him. He could hear the person next to him breathing.  
  
Harry forced his eyes open and turned his head in the direction the breathing was coming. His vision was fogy. After blinking several times, every thing came in to sharp focus. Every thing in the room was White, and the smell was unmistakable. Harry, for some reason was in the hospital wing with some one next to his bad.  
  
"Ah Harry your finally awake" said the man next to his bed.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry recognizing the voice, his trout sore as his entire body "What happened why am I hear?" asked Harry.  
  
The old professor helped Harry sit up and brought a glass with some orange liquid in it to his mouth. After drinking the orange stuff Harry felt much better and the headmaster spoke.  
  
"You are here because you nearly lost your life last week Harry" said the old men  
  
"I nearly died? A week? But how?" asked Harry. He thought for a minute and then whispered: "did Voldemort attack us when we were on hour way back here? Is Hagrid ok?"  
  
"This time Voldemort has nothing to do with it Harry" said the old men smiling at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes "this time it was the need of love from two intelligent beings"  
  
Harry blinked in confusion trying to decipher what his headmaster was trying to say. The old man laughed at the boy's confusion and tried to explain to him.  
  
"Do you know what a silver wolf is Harry" asked the headmaster and Harry shook his head "than you should read this" he continued and handed Harry a large book with a peace of parchment poking out of it.  
  
The tome was made of thick black leather with large golden letters for the title. 'Rare magical creatures and their powers' it read. Harry turned the pages taking small glimpses at the other pages. Most of the pictures in the book looked more like foul monsters, In Harry's opinion, and hoped not to come across any of them.  
  
When he reached the indicated page Harry saw something familiar to him. There was a picture of a silver wolf with its shining silver fur. He knew he saw one of those magnificent creatures, but he couldn't remember were. His mind was still too fogy and couldn't place the peaces together yet. The only thing he remembered was that the creature he saw was injured.  
  
Harry gave the picture one last look trying to remember and started to read that page.  
  
-*-  
  
'Very rare, the silver wolfs are amongst the most intelligent and protective creatures that roam our lands.  
  
When young, silver wolfs are hardly recognizable from the normal gray wolfs due to there dark gray long fur and black eye's. At the age of five months the silver wolf start to change their fur in to a lighter color with some strands of silver in it, and there eyes change in a golden color. Only at the age of two years where they reach the adult life dose the silver wolf get his full silver coat.  
  
When feeling threatened the silver wolf can become very aggressive. It would attack by using its magic to stun its target for few seconds then injuring the victim in that time. When defending there young an adult would stop against noting until their pup is safe.  
  
After leaving their parents at the age that varies from nine to eleven months the Silver wolfs tend to be solitary creatures until they find a partner, and create a small family for their own. Until this occurs a silver wolf is dangerous for humans, due to their particularly strong binding magic. When touched by a human, a non mated silver wolf, would unconsciously tries to bind itself with the human who touched it, by transferring some of its powers to him. The reason for this strange action is still not determined.  
  
The strain on both the human and the silver wolf is so grate that would result in the death of both the human and the silver wolf. The powers transferred by this particular bind are still unknown due to the rarity of this creature, and the result on both subjects.'  
  
-*-  
  
Only after reading the information on the silver wolfs, Harry's mind started to clear. Looking at the older men next to him, Harry started to remember what happened when he was with Hagrid after they left the village of Hogsmade. He remembered hearing someone crying half way to the school, and then running after Hagrid in to the forest. He remembers finding his friend kneeling next to an injured silver wolf, and then watching the small pup crying his dyeing mother. He remembered picking up the pup holding it to him protectively, and Hagrid shouting something at him before being surrounded by darkness.  
  
The headmaster smiled at Harry before speaking "do you notice any changes in your self" asked the old men. Harry looked at himself for few seconds then at the headmaster and shook his head. "No? If I'm not mistaken usually you wear these to see normally" said the headmaster holding Harry's new glasses, smiling with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Only then did Harry realize that he was not wearing his glasses, and that his eyesight was clearer then ever before without them. It must have been the time he had spent wearing the contacts that made him ignore the missing glasses on his face.  
  
"As you have noticed your eyesight had increased as did your sense of hearing. I think that other changes will occur further on, like the increase in your sense of smell and your agility, but that is still to be seen, this form of lycanthropy powers are still a mystery" the headmaster took a small mirror from the bedside table and moved it in front of Harry. "Then there's this"  
  
Harry looked at himself into the mirror. His mouth dropped open. His once raven black hair was now tainted with few strands of shining silver hair mixed with in the black. It took Harry some time to register what the headmaster head just told him.  
  
"Lycanthropy?!?" Harry nearly shouted "l-l-lycanthropy?!? W-will I be turning in to a werewolf every full moon?" Harry asked pinkly "but I wasn't bitten by a werewolf. How?  
  
"No Harry" said the headmaster reassuringly and Harry gave a loud sigh of relief "your form of lycanthropy is deferent from the one a werewolf poses. Wile you have most of the powers a werewolf poses wile in human form, you will not transform in the full moon, but your new powers will be at the fullest at night and more so on the full moon" explained the headmaster. Harry seemed to calm a bit knowing that he wasn't going to turn in to a werewolf every full moon, but didn't like the idea of having lycanthropy powers.  
  
"This book. said that I should have."said Harry looking once more in to the mirror at his silver tainted hair  
  
"That book told you it never happened before," said the old men "and books are not always right you know."  
  
At that Harry looked at him and raised his eyebrows 'if Hermione would hear hem say that she would have a failed day' thought Harry not believing he had heard it himself.  
  
"The silver wolf you touched was only a pup," continued the old professor noticing the surprise in the teen. "And thus did not have powers strong enough to kill someone in the binding, like adults do"  
  
"So now I'm bund to a wolf?" Asked Harry "is that a good thing?"  
  
The older men smiled at Harry and then nodded "yes you are now bund to the silver wolf, and I think we can consider it as a good thing" said the headmaster and Harry looked down at his hands deep in thoughts.  
  
"In what way" Harry thought aloud "now I'm a freak even at Hogwarts"  
  
Realizing that he had said that aloud, Harry looked up in the headmaster's face to see his reaction. It was something that surprised him. The once calm headmaster was livid with anger. It scared Harry to see this old man angry, and he didn't know if the old man was angry at him or not.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," said Harry in hope to alleviate the headmaster's anger.  
  
The old men's expression changed to a saddened one. "Now tell me Harry," said the old headmaster "do you really believe what you just said?"  
  
Harry looked back down to his hand, and stayed silent, feeling the gaze of the old professor on him.  
  
"Because let me tell you this Harry" said the old professor sternly "if you do. You have all my disproval on that, and who ever fixed that in your head is now in serious trouble"  
  
Harry looked up once more, and saw that the headmaster had a smile on his fetchers. The old twinkle was back in his blue eyes. It was reassuring and felt his face starch in to a small but genuine smile  
  
"Now lets see in what way is a good thing.hmm" started the old men "ah yes, you don't have to wear these annoying glasses any more" he said gesturing to Harry's new glasses and to his own "and you have a new friend"  
  
"The pup!! What happened to him?" asked Harry suddenly concerned about the small creature  
  
"He is being taken care of by Hagrid. Unfortunately his mother died few minutes after you touched her pup" replayed the old men "you have saved its life without knowing and now you have gained a very loyal friend. If it's not a good thing what is?"  
  
Harry looked at the headmaster for a second. The silver wolf had died but he had managed to save the small one from a horrible death. And what did the headmaster mean by 'you have gained a very loyal friend' 'did he mean that I could keep the silver wolf with me?' thought Harry  
  
"You're going to let me keep it with me here at the castle" asked Harry hopefully voicing his thoughts. He always had been good in handling animals and wanted to keep this pup, and making of him a friend. "Please professor I will take good care of him," pleaded Harry.  
  
The headmaster smiled his mischievous twinkle in place "hmm I don't know Harry" he said folding his hands. "If I'm not mistaken the school rules state clearly that the students must only have one pet, and you already have three. It also says that it must be an owl a cat or a toed, and sourly not a snake or a wolf"  
  
Harry's face paled, and then looked at the old men in horror. Was he going to take his snake away from him? They had already become good friends and didn't want to be separated from him.  
  
The headmaster laughed at Harry "Harry don't worry so much" he said looking over his half-moon spectacles "what good is a headmaster if he can't change the rules of his school"  
  
Harry's face brightened. If his body wasn't so sore he would have jumped up in happiness. "Thank you sir"  
  
*  
  
Thanks to the absence of the matron Harry could leave the hospital wing the next day ignoring Dr Sylvan's advice. Harry was still weak but he didn't want to spend the rest of the summer holidays in bed, so he reassured the headmaster that he was fine and Harry left the hospital wing.  
  
The first thing he wanted to do once out of bed was visiting Hagrid and to see how the silver wolf was doing. He walked slowly, and stopped frequently to rest. He wasn't feeling well at all, and it took him longer then expected to reach the hut. He was starting to think that he should have listened to the doctor advice.  
  
When he arrived at the hut, Harry knocked on the door hoping that Hagrid wasn't out busy on his duets. To his relief, the door opened immediately and Harry was embraced in a bone crushing hug buy his half giant friend, making his already sore body twitch in pain.  
  
"'Arry I'm so sorry for dragging yeh in the forest, yeh could 'ave died" cried the half giant  
  
"I-it's ok Hagrid" said Harry in his friend's arms before being released "if I haven't touched that silver wolf he would have died"  
  
"Yeh're a grate lad 'arry" said Hagrid tears streaming down his eyes "yeh'r parents would 'ave been proud of yeh"  
  
"Thanks Hagrid" replayed Harry "any way, how is he doing? Is he ok?" he continued trying to change the subject.  
  
"Come in a see by yourself" said Hagrid instantly forgetting his tears, moving away from the door to let Harry in.  
  
Harry smiled at his success in changing the mood of his friend, and went in the hut after the half giant hoping that the small silver wolf was ok.  
  
In the hut it was chaos. The place looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Peaces of broken plates, cups, and saucers were thrown everywhere. The curtains that once were hanging on the small window were torn from its hangings, and there peaces were spared on the floor. The furnisher was all scratched and Hagrid's bed had all the sheets on the floor. Feathers from Hagrid's pillow were flying everywhere, and a tick layer of flower covered everything. In the middle of all this was the small silver wolf. He was covered in flower and fathers, and was struggling with a sock grueling at it.  
  
"Did he do this?" asked Harry a bit warred.  
  
"Yeah, all by 'imself" replayed the half giant "'e was a bit lost when 'e woke up. But now 'e seems to 'ave calmed down"  
  
Harry could only nod. 'How am I going to keep him from destroying the common room' thought Harry 'Mr. Harry Potter what have you put your self in this time' he thought. Then the flower-covered puppy noticed Harry and stopped struggling with the sock and moved to him. The puppy lifted himself against Harry's leg, so Harry would pick him up. Harry took the massage and picked the small silver wolf in his arms were it stayed quiet. It was nearly impassible to think that this small pup made the disaster in front of him.  
  
"'Ave yeh found a name for yeh'r little friend yet" asked Hagrid with a smile "'e is yer's now"  
  
Harry thought for a second looking at the small silver wolf in his arms. His black eyes head a mischievous glint in them. His dark Gary fur was covered with flower but Harry could still see some silver strands in it.  
  
"I think silver would suite him," said Harry "what do you think. Do you like it little one?"  
  
The wolf made a moan and lapped Harry's cheek in reply. Harry smiled and hugged his new friend showing him affection. Harry could feel the bound between them getting stronger, and trough it feeling the love sent to him. It was a strange sensation, he was feeling what the wolf was feeling, and some how Harry could understand the wolf.  
  
"I think 'e likes it," said Hagrid who have been watching the seen smiling like a mad men the whole time. All Harry did was nod in affirmation knowing that the wolf did like the name given to him.  
  
Suddenly Harry remembered the disaster that was Hagrid's hut, and silver head the mischievous glint in his eyes back. Harry could swear that some how the small pup had read his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry for this Hagrid" sad Harry giving a disapproving looks at silver "I will help you clean up"  
  
"Don't worry 'arry. Yeh 'ave just came out of the 'ospital wing yeh shouldn't tire yourself" said Hagrid  
  
"I'm ok. Anyway I will be using magic, so don't worry" replayed Harry and Hagrid nodded still smiling at the teenage boy.  
  
That morning Harry stayed the entire time with Hagred. After they cleaned the hut, and with grate difficulty gave silver a bath Hagrid made some tea for them. Silver had too much energy for the likings of a tired Harry, but he couldn't help but to laugh at silver's antiques. Luckily the small pup seemed to know that Harry was feeling tired, and so he didn't do too much damage in the hut.  
  
*  
  
Days passed and the holidays for Harry were coming to an end. In the first few days, after Harry wake up from the accident with the wolf, Harry spent his days in the common room with Silver and Aescul. Not having the strength to do anything else but read the booked he had bout from Knockturn alley and some he had borrowed from the restricted section. Having the key of the library gave him some privileges, but he tried to keep it secret from the other inhabitants of the castle.  
  
Harry soon recovered from his lack of energy and started to go out of the common room and explore the castle as he head planed, followed closely by his new friend Silver. After a week Harry was starting to notes the change that the binding head left in him. Now he could see normally without the aide of glasses, and his eyesight was as perfect in the dark as in the light. His hearing was improving as well and now he had a new level of hearing. His sense of smell was changing as well. Now he could smell scents miters away from him, this annoyed him a bit especially when he had to go to a particular class in the dungeons. Then there was his physical changes. After he recovered from his lack of energy, his agility head increased like the headmaster had said.  
  
Apart from the long time Harry spent in the library, in the morning Harry kept his running habit, and every day spending more and more time with the blond men to learn how to fight with sword, wile Silver struggled with one of Harry's sock and Aescul enjoying the sun on the windowsill. After he learned the basics Harry was getting good at sward fighting and with his new agility he fund it easy to improve. Unfortunately for Harry, he was going to end up without socks before the first week of school ends.  
  
In the afternoon Harry would study his ancient runs and magical runs, which he was getting good at. He even managed to produce a magical rune on a smooth stone he found near the lake on one of his walks with Hagrid. It wasn't a perfect rune, but it was a good start. The rune was one that symbolized light, and Harry managed to make the smooth stone glow with a dim golden light. This was a different way of enchanting an object. Unlike a charmed object, which the wizard would supply the target with a limited amount of magic, the runs would draw their magic from the surrounding and thus it would be permanent.  
  
Frequently Harry went in the dungeons to work on some potions he wanted to try before school started, surprising the potion master. Most of the potions he worked on where to be studded next term, or ones that weren't on the school curriculum, but Harry didn't care. For once he was working on potions because he wanted to, and he was enjoying it. To Harry's annoyance, every time he went down the dungeons to work on a potion, Professor Snape would come out of his office and move his work in the class room where Harry would be working. Harry didn't mind working when he was there, but he didn't like being watched constantly wile he was working. And Harry couldn't try the potions on the book he bout from Knockturn alley.  
  
Luckily in the evenings Harry could go with Hagrid at Hogsmade and enjoy the evening at the three broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta didn't mind Silver following Harry wherever he went, but when she spotted Aescul around Harry's neck she started complaining about it. Only after Hagrid reassured her that Aescul was perfectly safe and that he will stay around Harry's neck all the time did Madam Rosmerta stop arguing. Even so Harry kept Aescul hidden under his shirt not wonting to have other people fuss about him being a parselmouth  
  
When the teachers began to come back to school from their holidays in the last few days, Harry couldn't do much work in the classrooms anymore. All the teachers had to use the classrooms to prepare for there lessons. So all Harry could do was study in the library. Some times not even there. The librarian had to reorder the library to include some of the books that the students would be using for next term.  
  
In that event Harry would go to Hagrid's hut and ask his friend if he could study there. The kind hearted half giant was quite happy to help Harry and allowing him to stay as much as he wished. Most of the time Hagrid would sit with Harry planning the next term for his own class, and sometimes asking Harry for suggestions.  
  
It also turned out that for the next term professor Dumbledore hired Dr Sylvans as the new defense-against-the-dark-arts teacher. And Harry was starting to hope that nothing would happen to Dr Sylvans if that position was really jinxed as people believed.  
  
*  
  
The evening of September the first fund Harry nervously awaiting the return of the students from their summer holydays. After Cedric's death last term the students seemed to be scared of Harry, as if he had killed Cedrik and came up with the story that Voldemort had returned. Even the ministry of magic seemed to support this theory of the facts that happened that day; obviously the minister had no proof to incriminate Harry. That didn't stop the minister of magic to started calling him a liar no many occasions after the ministry incriminated Rita Skeeter.  
  
Now Harry was waiting to see what will their decision be; if believe Harry that the dark lord had returned, or believe that Harry had killed a student. Harry was hoping that they would believe him. He could live with his gilt accusing him to be a murderer, but not his friend's.  
  
Than, there was his new lycanthrope power. Surly his friends would notice the new powers and he would have to tell them everything. What Harry feared the most was that his friends would abandon him knowing that now, he was some twisted type of lycanthrope.  
  
Few minutes before the students were due to arrive, Harry slowly made his way to the entrance hall to wait for his friends, followed closely by a much bigger silver, and as always Aescul was around his neck hidden from view under his shirt.  
  
That evening he had spent a lot of time in front the mirror trying to hide his silver hair amongst the black, but it was nearly impossible to hide the new change.  
  
When he reached the entrance hall Harry stayed in the shadows to wait for his friends Ron and Hermione. Few minuets later the doors burst open announcing the arrival of the students. Harry kept in the shadows scanning the student's faces as they walked past him. It didn't take him long to spot the two people he wanted to see. Both of them were chatting happily with Ginny and the twins. Ignoring the strange looks he resaved when he left the shadows, Harry walked to his friends.  
  
"Ron!! Hermione!!" called Harry as he moved to them  
  
"Harry! Its good to see you at last" said Hermione running to him and embracing him in to a friendly hug.  
  
When the students that were close to them looked, they gave Harry strange looks and glares. Harry didn't like it but didn't comment on it instantly knowing what was on there thoughts.  
  
"Hay mate how are you? How was the rest of your summer?" asked Ron  
  
"Not bad" replayed Harry "how was yours?" he asked  
  
"It was quite fun actually."started Ron but stopped and looked closely at Harry "hey what happened to your hair?"  
  
All his friends stared at Harry noticing the change in him.  
  
"Oh this!" said Harry passing a hand in his hear trying to hid the silver in it but with no success. "Well it was a kind of an accident, but I will tell you all when we go back to the common room tonight"  
  
"And what is that" said George noticing Silver next to Harry  
  
"That it Silver.the accident," said Harry resaving a growl from Silver "but I will explain later. We better go find a seat before the sorting starts" he said and the rest nodded  
  
The four of them ran to the great hall to find their seats at the Gryffindor table. When they reached their seats and Silver positioned himself under Harry's chair, the doors burst open and professor Mcgonagall entered fallowed closely by a long line of scared-looking first years. Every one in the great hall fell silent, their eyes on the first years watching them group in front of the sorting hat waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which house they belonged.  
  
The whole school waited, then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the sorting hat burst into song.  
  
*  
  
In times of old when I was new and Hogwarts barely stared The founders of our noble school thought never to be parted: United by a common goal, they head the selfsame yearning, To make the world's best magic school and pass along their learning. 'Together we will build and teach!' the four good friends decided And never did they dream that they might some day be divided, For were there such friends anywhere as Slytherin and Gryfindor? Unless it was the second pair of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? So how could such friendships fail? Why, I was there and so can tell the whole sad, sorry tale. Said Slytherin 'we'll teach just those whose ancestry is purest' Said Ravenclaw, 'we'll teach those whose intelligence is surest' Said Gryffindor, 'we'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name,' Said Hufflepuff. I'll teach the lot, and treat them just the same.' These differences caused little strife when first they came to light, For each of the four founders had a house in which they might Take only those they wanted, so, for instance Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizard's of great cunning, just like him, And only those of sharpest mind were taught by Ravenclaw While the bravest and the boldest went to daring Gryffindor. Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, and taught them all she knew, Thus the houses and their founders retained friendships firm and true. So Hogwarts worked in harmony for several happy years, Bur then discord crept among us feeding on our faults and fears. The houses that, like pillars four, had once held up our school, Now turned upon each other and, divided, sought to rule. And for a while it seemed the school must meet an early end, What with dueling and with fighting and the clash of friend on friend And at last there came a morning when old Slytherin departed And though the fighting then died out he left us quite downhearted. And never since the founders four were whittled down to three Have the houses been united as they once were meant to be. And now the sorting hat is here and you all know the score: I sort you into houses because that is what I'm for, But this year I'll go further, listen closely to my song: Though condemned I am to split you still I worry that it's wrong, Though I must fulfill my duty and must quarter every year Still I wonder whether sorting may not bring the end I fear. Oh, known the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows, For our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes And we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you. let the sorting now begin.  
  
*  
  
The hat become motionless once more and the applause from the students broke out though it was punctured with muttering and whispers. Students were exchanging remarks with there neighbors.  
  
"That was.err.intrusting," said Ron  
  
"The sorting hat had never given warnings before," said Hermione "it would have been in the Hogwarts a history"  
  
"That is not entirely correct," said Ginny next to Ron "the sorting gave other warnings but it was never recorded as an important fact. Every time trying to unite the four houses"  
  
"This happened before?" asked Ron  
  
Ginny nodded "yeh. It was on some books I read.can't remember the name"  
  
"But why?" Asked Ron  
  
"What can you expect?" said Harry in a whisper so only Ron, Ginny and Hermione could hear him "when every one is in danger, but refuse to see beyond their nose it's the only thing to do. If they can't see the danger, at lest they will be united when it comes"  
  
"I think you have a point there" said Hermione "but an old hat is not enough to destroy the old animosity between the houses. It will take more than that"  
  
"Who wants to be friend with the Slytherin any way?" said Ron suddenly  
  
"Ron!!" said Hermione in a disapproving tone of voice "in times like these we must help each other. No mater if they are Slytherin or Gryffindor. It is very important that we don't fight amongst ourselves in times like this. "  
  
"So you want to fight Death Eater by making friends with their children?" said Ron "some how I don't think it will work Hermione"  
  
Harry didn't hear the rest of the conversation between Ron and Hermione. How could they not see the sines? Every thing was different after last term.after Cedric died. Or was that him that was seeing everything differently. Things were darker. Behind every smiling face, behind every happy atmosphere there was a shadow of terror ready to strike when less you expect it. And Harry could see it, could see its horror were ever he went wile everyone ignored it. It nearly made him sick to see all of them happily joking about tings when someone, somewhere was planning to rip innocent lives. Their own lives.  
  
The song from the sorting hat was a good start, but to take the old hatred between houses, when it head been there from the time of the founders. Something more then a song from an old hat was needed. There was mistrust everywhere, who would be the one to convince them about the trough. Surly not him, when every one considered him a murderer even himself. And with the hardheaded minister, things will go from bad to worst.  
  
Harry was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice that the sorting was finished and that the food head appeared on the table in front of him.  
  
"Harry! HARRY!!" said Hermione tarring Harry away from his thoughts and looking at her questioningly. "Are you feeling all right? Why aren't you eating any thing? " She asked  
  
"I-I'm ok. was thinking on things. Noting important" said Harry hoping not to worry his friends on his fears. Yes he was afraid. Afraid that he will loose the ones he loved. And that would destroy him utterly.  
  
Harry shook himself and started piling food in his plate. His three friend's gaze was on him, but he ignored them. Harry then passed some food to his friend under his seat and started to eat silently.  
  
The food was as always, magnificent. But something in Harry's meal was wrong.  
  
*  
  
"Hay Ron this pumpkin juice tastes funny," said Harry suddenly half way trough the feast.  
  
Ron looked at him and took a sip from his own goblet "it tastes fine to me" replayed Ron  
  
Not believing Ron's sense of taste was working, Harry took another goblet, filled it with juice from another pitcher, and took a sip but the taste was the same. Ron looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Harry shrugged, and kept on eating dismissing the fact as one of the new changes in him.  
  
"Hey Harry" called Hermione after the desert head appeared on the tables. "It's up to us to take the first years up to the common room"  
  
Harry didn't reapply because His troth was burning and he felt sick all of a sudden.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you" asked Ron  
  
"I don't feel well" Harry replayed trough gasped of air  
  
"Harry you should tell Madam Pomfrey if your not feeling well" said Hermione  
  
"No it is not that bad" Harry replayed trying to gain his composer "I can go to her afterwards. I'm sorry if I won't help you with the first years Hermione" he continued and Hermione shook her head  
  
"But are you sure Harry. It could be serious," said Ginny with concern in her eyes  
  
"Yeh I'm ok. Don't worry about it" Harry said holding his stomach  
  
Not more then few seconds passed and the pain in his stomach increased and passed through his entire body, and he started to sweat and shiver. Seeing this Hermione got up from her place and went to the teacher's table to, were madam Pomfrey was eating. By the time Hermione returned followed by the matron, Harry was nearly unconscious. All His body was in pain and he was panting heavily trying not to scream it out. It felt like his heart was going to expend in his chest. He couldn't breath, and his vanes felt like they were on fire.  
  
"What happened?" asked the matron rushing on to the sick boy.  
  
"Don't know," replayed Ron "all of a sudden he said he felt sick"  
  
The matron started to check him with various selected spells. When she opened Harry's eyes to check them she gasped.  
  
"This boy had been poisoned," said the panicked matron.  
  
The last thing Harry remembered was the head of house and the headmaster surrounding him and casting some spells on him.  
  
Please, please, please review - your comments always make me smile  
  
A/N  
  
A big thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
chicanosurfer01, Iniysa, wowsergirl, CastusAlbusCor, Lord Master Omega, UnicornSpirit, mjk306, Akuma-sama, h2opologal, hyper yo yo boy, Ters, chicanosurfer01, rebelutionary. 


	8. THE BLACK CRYSTAL

A/N :  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Hi there. I have finally managed to update the story. I know that I am taking too long to Wright this story, but it's not something I am abele to control. A month or so after I started this story a huge lode of work came up, and till now am barley abele to sleep. I still wonted to Wright this though. I know that my story is nothing special or long enough for making you wait so long, But pleas try to understand my position. Hopefully soon I will be abele to write sooner that I am now, and I would have a long awaited brake from all the work. Pleas revue and tell me what you think about this story, that way I know that some one is actually reading this. Not forgetting those who did, a big : THANKS  
  
Any way hope you like this part, well at least those who won't to give me a chance (  
  
A big thanks to Michael for editing this chapter:  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
THE BLACK CRYSTAL  
  
Harry's unconscious body was immediately taken to the infirmary by the four head of house and the headmaster, where madam Pomfrey started a fight against time to save the boy's life.  
  
"The poison is spreading fast," said the matron after taking the boys clothes off, and magically taking Aescul from his neck and placing it on the bed next to Harry's. "We need an antidote quickly," she continued purring few drops of some green liquid in the boy mouth.  
  
His body was twitching in pain and sweat was covering his flash were madam Pomfrey head taken his clothes off.  
  
"Did you determine what type of poison is it?" asked the potion master calmly as he sat on one of the chairs next to the beds in the infirmary. "It won't take long to go to my office and get the antidote he needs," he continued after making himself comfortable.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall looked angrily at the potion master for his calm reactions to the event  
  
"I don't know this type of poison," replayed madam Pomfrey desperately  
  
"At lest you can tell me the symptoms. So I can figure it out for you" said the potion master.  
  
"The poison is slowly destroying his blood, his hart and lungs were expending in his chest suffocating him" started madam Pomfrey "I've never seen a poison doing these symptoms or act as fast. The boy may have a strong body due to his new gift, but his system still can't fight it"  
  
The potion master paled at this and jumped to his feet "impossible" he gasped, "It can't be the Cruentus Leto potion"  
  
"Do you have the antidote Severus?" asked the headmaster  
  
Snape looked at the headmaster horrified and shook his head "I never thought I would be needing it agene.how did a death-eater managed to get in hear"  
  
"We don't have time to question ourselves how did they manage to poison the boy," said the headmaster "can you brew the antidote Severus?"  
  
"By the time it will be finished it will be too late. At least with the ingredients I have in my store" said the potion master.  
  
"Explain yourself Severus," asked the headmaster  
  
"This potion can be brewed in two ways" started the potion master "one is composed of several rare ingredients such as: assassin vine, fangs from a chimera, an arrowhawk father, and a hair given from a nymph.The other is made up from several potions which replace these ingredients."  
  
"But it would take too long" interrupted Mcgonagall  
  
"A month" said the potion master "and potter only have an hour"  
  
"An hour?" asked professor Sprout  
  
"Is there another way to save him?" asked professor Mcgonagall  
  
The potion master shook his head "no there." he stopped what he was saying and looked at the headmaster hopefully "Fawkes" he said  
  
"What about the headmaster's phoenix?" asked madam Pomfrey as she was giving Harry another potion trying to slow down the poison effects on him.  
  
Snape looked annoyingly at the matron "a phoenix tear is the weak point of this type of poison. It won't be enough to cure him completely but it will give us time to brew the antidote" he explained. "He will have to take a tear every four hours until the potion would be ready"  
  
"Alas.my phoenix is not available at the moment" said the headmaster sadly  
  
"What??" shouted professor Mcgonagall "there must be something we can do. We can't leave him to die like this," she continued with tearful eyes  
  
Every one stayed silent until the headmaster burst in to laughter. The four professors and the matron looked at him strangely. Thinking that the old man head finally gone mad, not that he had ever been completely sane.  
  
"Harry's snake" he said finally after calming a bit "quickly, Severus go get an infusion of bloodroot. There is not much time left"  
  
The potion professor, confused, left the hospital wing on the intent of carrying the headmaster's request. It was never a good thing to argue with a mad person.  
  
The teachers that remained were still looking at the old man in a staring way. The headmaster seeing there looks took a goblet from Harry's bedside table and went to where the snake was. The snake seeing the headmaster approach lifted his head and opined his mouth showing his fangs.  
  
"Watch out Albus he may be poisonous" warned Mcgonagall "I will never understand whey you allowed a dangerous creature like that in the school" she said  
  
"ahh Minerva this snake is not as dangerous as you think" said the older men "Quite the contrary.he will help us save one of your students tonight"  
  
"How" asked the small charms professor  
  
"You see, this summer Harry managed to get this very rare magical creature" he started pointing at the snake "it is a Healing Gaboon, and that means that his venom, if mixed with an infusion of bloodroot have the same properties of a phoenix tear"  
  
The headmaster approached the snake that was pleased on a bed next to Harry's. The goblet in the headmaster's hand was only few inches away from the snake.  
  
"If I only mange to take some of his venom we can save the boy" said the old men  
  
In response Aescul hissed and lunched at the goblet in the headmaster's hand, surprising every one. Madam Pomfrey screamed in surprise and closed her eyes, while Mcgonagall covered her mouth thinking the worst had happened. But the snake's intent was to donate some of his venom to save his master, and the old headmaster seemed to realize that in time preventing himself from dropping the goblet.  
  
When the headmaster turned around to face the other teachers holding the goblet looking quite pleased with himself, they sighed in relief. In the goblet there were few drops of yellowish looking venom.  
  
"That was easier then I expected," said the headmaster with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Easier then expected?!? That snake attacked you." Said the assistant headmistress  
  
"Who owns the snake?" asked the headmaster  
  
"Harry only owns that snake only because you gave him permission to keep it," said Mcgonagall angrily  
  
"Yes, and right now it was one of the wisest things I have ever done" replayed the headmaster "and that snake was not attacking me. He wanted to help his young master and wanted to donate some of his venom to help, so he attacked the goblet not me"  
  
In that instant the potion master returned with a small vale containing some clear red liquid in it.  
  
"So headmaster what do you need this for" said the potion master handing the small vale "blood root is quite expensive you know, and it difficult to obtain an infusion from it"  
  
"Well Severus Harry will need more of it if you could provide him with it" said the older men.  
  
The headmaster uncorked the vale and purred few drops in the goblet containing the venom, and mixed it before handing it to madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Give him a drop quickly. It's our only hope," said the old men  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded and toured on Harry carefully opening his mouth and purring a drop from contents of the goblet in his mouth. Hoping that the headmaster was right.  
  
After few minutes Harry started to give singes of improvement. His body stopped twitching and his breading was more regular. It was evident that Harry was still in pain, but improving none the less.  
  
"It's working" said madam Pomfrey and every one gave a sigh of relief "the poison stopped working, but it still dormant in his system"  
  
"Until we keep giving him a tear every four hours, the poison won't work" said the potion master realizing what type of snake Harry had manage to get "the boy may even come conscious, but very strong pain reducer potions must be given to him. I suggest that he doesn't wake at all until the antidote is complete"  
  
"Good" said Dumbledore "there's still enough potion in the goblet to last the night. Don't waste it; Healing Gaboons are slow in producing their venom"  
  
In that instant the door of the hospital wing burst open and Alan Sylvans the new defense against dark arts teacher entered carrying a goblet in his hands. The potion professor gave him a venomous look before he turned on Dumbledore.  
  
"Well headmaster since we managed to save the boy's life.for now, I'm going to prepare for the antidote he'll need" said the potion professor and turned to go but the old men stopped him.  
  
"Pleas Severus wait" said the headmaster and turned on the other head of house "would you pleas help Severus gather the required ingredients" he said to them "I want the antidote browed as fast as possible"  
  
Snape nodded and turned to leave the hospital wing and the others followed.  
  
"Albeus!" said professor Sylvans at last having the opportunity to talk and Dumbledore acknowledged him with a nod  
  
"Yes Alan? Have you found anything?" asked the old professor  
  
"Sure I did" replayed the doctor "all the goblets on the Gryffindor table head poison in them, but they were enchanted to release it when Harry touched the goblet" he said "Albeus something like this takes time, they must have been hear all day under our very noses"  
  
The old headmaster stayed silent deep in thoughts. This was only a warning from Voldemort. There are faster lethal poisons that could have been used but he didn't. and that he didn't try to poison someone else was some what strange. So why do all of this, and only to the boy? To take away the sense of security they head? No, none of the students did believe that he had returned. He could have even poisoned the teachers table and get rid to the headmaster, but he didn't. why? There must be something more than this.  
  
"Albeus?" said professor Sylvans  
  
Dumbledore was thorn away from his thoughts and looked at the new professor in front of him.  
  
"I will handle this matter personally Alan. Pleas make sure that there aren't any more enchantments on any thing the students may use"  
  
"I will," said professor Sylvans  
  
The headmaster left the hospital wing slowly, once more deep in thoughts looking older then ever.  
  
*  
  
That night for Ron and Hermione was a nightmare. Every one in the Gryffindor common room was asking questions about what happened to Harry, but there answers were not taken seriously.  
  
Most of the Gryffindor like the rest of the school believed what the minister of magic was saying about Harry and the headmaster.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE HIM," shouted Ron at the students around him.  
  
"Because the minister of magic." said one of the seventh year students, but Ron cut him out  
  
"The minister is an old stubborn mule who loves too much the power of his office, and too stupid to take a fifteen year old boy's word. you-know-who has indeed returned" said Ron  
  
"And what proof do you have that what he is saying is not a way he made up to gain more fame than he already have" said another student and the others nodded in agreement. "its all over the paper that he is like that"  
  
"How can you say that?" asked Hermione tears in her eyes "how could you all of you. You've known Harry four years, and can any one say he had done anything to get fame. No you can't because he hates it," she said desperately "you are believing someone that you never knew and that is hiding behind a peace of paper, instead of believing some one that you've known for all this time. Its disgusting"  
  
Every one looked embarrassed after what Hermione had said. All of them know Harry, and that he hated people fusing about him. Knew that he would never do or say something that would hart someone, but instead he would always be there to help someone in time's of need. But the ministers word were more politically effective, and the students refused to believe the truth.  
  
"Alicia, Katie, and you Angelina" said Ron suddenly "you know him more then the others, you played Quidditch together. You spent more time than the others do. You of all people should know better"  
  
"What about the things that Rita Skeeter wrote about him last year?" said some one from behind the crowed surrounding the two friends  
  
At this Ginny head enough, and moved to where Ron and Hermione were.  
  
"And what did Rita Skeeter write about Harry?" she said angrily "did any one believe all that?" continued Ginny advancing dangerously towards the students "if I recall she did write that you-know-who did return, before the minister sent a warrant for her captor. So why would you believe her then, and not now, when one of your friends said the same. I don't care if you believe us or not. We're not gaining any thing if you do. The fact is that YOU-KNOW-WHO DID RETURN and tried to kill Harry to night. If you believe, you may be still in time to save the things you all care about"  
  
With that Ginny stormed up to her dormitory, soon followed by Hermione, Ron and the twins. The rest of the Gryffindors were left to think in silence about what was said that night, before slowly and silently making their way to their beds.  
  
*  
  
"I-it hurts" Harry managed to say trough the pain as he came back to consciousness the next day  
  
He could only feel pain in every inch of his cold body. He couldn't move even if he wonted to, and he was breading with difficulty.  
  
"We know it dose Harry," said a women's voices next to him "but you have to hold on, we are doing all we can to help," she continued  
  
Harry looked around to see who was talking. He saw that it was madam Pomfrey specking.  
  
"Take this it will help with the pain," said the matron helping the boy to drinking the purple potion.  
  
The pain immediately started to ease. It lessened enough to allow him to think and not driving him insane.  
  
"Where is Aescul?" was the first ting Harry asked "is he ok?"  
  
"Calm down Harry" said madam Pomfrey pressing a wet cloth on his forehead "Your snake is on the bed next to yours. He's been helping us to keep you alive"  
  
"And what about silver?" said the boy "is he ok?  
  
"Silver is under your bed," replayed the nurse "no one managed to take him away from your side"  
  
"Ron, Hermione and Ginny. What about my friends?" asked the boy worriedly.  
  
"Every one is fine" said madam Pomfrey annoyed "the only one you should be warred about is yourself. Now drink this and get some sleep," she added helping him drink another potion  
  
Harry immediately felt the unconsciousness over take him in a world of dreamless sleep.  
  
*  
  
The next day after Harry was poisoned the headmaster Albus Dumbledore found himself in the minister of magic's office arguing with the minister himself. The situation at Hogwarts was desperate. Most of the students' had sent letters home informing their relatives about the happenings during the welcome feast. Now Rumors were spreading around like wiled fire. Some said that it was Sirius Black that managed to get in the school and poison Harry. Others said that it was one of the Diggory's trying to take revenge on the boy for killing Cedric. Some went close to the truth saying that it was a death eater, but the ministry soon silenced them.  
  
"You can't ignore the facts any more Fudge," said Dumbledore  
  
"The facts are that you are believing the fantasies of a disturbed boy Dumbledore," replayed the minister "that was only some desperate relative of young Mr. Diggory trying to take justice in their own hands"  
  
"It wasn't any one of the Diggory's," said Dumbledore angrily "they would never."  
  
"They will be punished of course" interrupted the minister like Dumbledore didn't say a word "and the same goes for Mr. Potter. When we'll find proof enough, you will not be abele to protect the boy any more Dumbledore"  
  
"So you are prepared to let all our world be destroyed, just because you're too proud to take the word of a child?" said Dumbledore "as I told you before you love too much the position you hold?"  
  
At this the minister got to his feet looking very angry.  
  
"I tried to be benevolent with you Dumbledore," said the minister angrily "I tried to cover you up, only because you holed a high position in our society, or you would have already been shipped to Azkaban"  
  
"Covered me up? More likely covering your own idiocy Cornelius" replied the angry headmaster  
  
"Don't push my hand Dumbledore, or you'll regret it," said the minister "SAMEL" he cried in the direction of the door.  
  
"To hum will you turn when everything that you hold will crumble in your hands?" said Dumbledore calmly "To me? To the boy? Do you think that people will still follow you when you ignored something like this? Think about it"  
  
In that moment a young men entered the minister's office  
  
"Yes minister? Can I do something for you?" said the young men  
  
"There is nothing that you can bring to my attention Dumbledore," said the minister. Then turned on the young men "Samel would you please escort headmaster Dumbledore to the exit. Our meeting is at an end"  
  
"Certainly sir" said Samel "please follow me professor"  
  
"You're still in time minister. Think about it" said the old professor before turning around and following Samel out of the minister's office  
  
*  
  
Harry passed the last two weeks sleeping trough the pain. He only woke up to be filled with potions, food, and once more being filled with dreamless sleep piton. His energy was getting thin and his system couldn't take the strain much longer. If he would not resave the antidote soon Harry would end up very sick.  
  
All the teachers had been sent in search for the needed ingredients, on the night of the incident. All of them head returned and brought with them all the needed ingredients except for one: a hair given from a nymph.  
  
These creatures are nature's embodiment of physical beauty. They the inhabited tranquil magical forests protected them from any form of evil. They are very rear and hard to find.  
  
Even if you managed to find one you head to deal with its entrancing beauty that would blind or kill at a glance if the creatures felt itself threatened or feeling an evil presence.  
  
Even if the potion master head already started the substitute potion, it was going to take too much time to brew. Time they didn't have to spar, for Harry's condition was worsening fast. And Aescul was getting very weak for the amount to venom he had to produce.  
  
Now there only hope resides on Fawkes the headmaster's phoenix. The beautiful bird had returned few days after Harry was poisoned and head produced few tears for Harry before being sent out once more. This time he was sent in search for nymph, and try to convince the creature to donate one of her hair.  
  
After nearly a week and a half the phoenix had not been seen and every one was starting to loose hope. Until one evening, Harry was in a very bad condition.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey" called Ron from Harry's side "Harry needs your help"  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny head visited Harry every evening after their classis and stayed there until they were allowed. Till that time Harry was always sleeping, still and perfectly calm, but this time he stared sweating and twitching in his sleep.  
  
"What is it" asked the matron as she ran to the boy's side. Her eyes widened and her feathers twisted in horror "what I feared is happening" she said before starting to cast sells on the boy  
  
Hermione, and Ginny were in tears and Ron looked dumbly at his friend.  
  
"Don't just stand there" shouted the matron "go and get the headmaster and professor Snape. Quick"  
  
The three friends ran out of the infirmary as fast as they could to search for the headmaster and the potion professor leaving the nurse to deal with Harry.  
  
The three friends returned few minutes later followed by the headmaster and the piton master to find madam Pomfrey trying to give a potion to the boy.  
  
"what's going on poppy" asked the headmaster  
  
"It is as I feared," said the matron still working on Harry "his body is starting to develop a resistance to the magic of the potions. They are not having any effect on him any more"  
  
"What do you mean" asked the potion master  
  
"The poison is working once more in his system" said the matron  
  
In that moment a beautiful golden bird flew in, from the open window carrying a golden hair in it beak.  
  
"Fawkes" called the headmaster with relief on his feathers "thank Merlin you arrived when you did" he said sowing affection to the bird before turning on to the potion master handing him the golden heir "Severus how long will it take?" he asked finally  
  
"Not more then fifteen minuets, headmaster" said the potion master  
  
"Will he hold that long poppy?" asked the headmaster to the busy matron  
  
"He should professor. I'll do all I can to slow the poison" she said getting several objects from the cupboard next to the boys bed.  
  
"Good I'm on my way headmaster" said Snape running out of the hospital wing  
  
"Will he be ok" asked Ron from where the three friends were watching silently  
  
"I do hope so" said the headmaster "I do hope so"  
  
*  
  
Harry was feeling intents pain in ever inch of his body. It was worst then he remembered it was whenever he woke up. 'What's happening to me? Let me go. I'm tired of this. Please let it end' Harry thought pleadingly. Harry was not awake yet, he could tell by the darkness around him, but He could hear voices around him. When he tried to open his eyes he felt like he was being sucked down in to a vortex of blackness that surrounded him completely.  
  
After the blackness dispersed itself, Harry found out that he was no longer on a bed, but on what looked like an island in the middle of a swamp. All the pain that he felt few minuets ago all disappeared, like it never existed.  
  
'Were am I' he thought 'must be one of my vivid dreams, but how can I be dreaming with all that potion that madam Pomfrey made me drink'  
  
Harry looked around, but all he could see was the swamp that starched for miles strait on to the horizon where a blood red moon was rising. On the middle of the island surrounding a large black crystal, there were four old stone pillars covered with thick vegetation. On top of each pillar there was a statue of a clocked and hooded figure. From under their clocks Harry could see a hand pointing at the middle of the island were the large black crystal was positioned on a small marble pedestal. It had something swirling in it like a vortex of darkness, the same one that broth him here.  
  
Harry looked around once more and slowly made his way in front of the black crystal. When he was only few feet away from the crystal Harry looked up to the statues around him. What he saw make him shiver. Under the hood of each statue there was a pear of red eyes following his every step.  
  
Everything in this place was giving him the creeps. The, ere noises of the creatures that leaved in this swamp, the Redness of the moon on the horizon, the feeling that he was being watched by some one or something in the distance and the blackness of the water around the swamp.  
  
Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he forced himself to walk in front to the crystal ignoring all his fears and good judgment.  
  
When he reached the crystal and looked in the depths Harry could see faces of people he didn't know. There were Men, women, and small children, all with the same expression of terror on their faces.  
  
Suddenly inside the crystal the vortex sucked the faces in to its depths leaving only darkness for few seconds until a new image appeared.  
  
"Sirius?" gasped Harry  
  
Harry was shocked by what he was seeing. In the crystal there was Sirius laying in the grass unmoving, and himself was crying desperately on his godfather's chest. Around him there were all the teachers of Hogwarts and the headmaster.  
  
The seen swirled in to the depths once more and was replaced by another one. Faces of an old man with dark gray hair and blue eyes appeared in the vortex. Soon two more faces joined him. A woman around her thirties, and a man with the same age, both very close to each other. The men had dark blond hair and brown eyes and the women had black hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
After that more faces joined until all Harry could see were faces covering the entire surface of the crystal.  
  
Once more the swirling stared and the seen changed. This time it was in to his friends, Ron and Hermione. Both looked angry and disgust on their feature.  
  
Harry didn't know why but he didn't want to see this. Some how Harry knew that whatever he was going to see, he will not like it. And he was right.  
  
His friends were looking directly at him angrier then ever he had seen them. He felt himself crumble under their furious gaze, and his hart being squeezed in pain for what he was seeing.  
  
"Ron? Hermione?" he said knowing that his friends couldn't hear him.  
  
Ron was opining and closing his mouth, but no sound was coming out, but Harry could still make some of the words he was saying, and he didn't like it at all.  
  
For the last time the swirling started once more and the seen changed to revile the person he didn't want to see in this crystal.  
  
"No Ginny not you" said Harry with tears blurring his vision.  
  
The expression on Ginny's beautiful feathers made Harry feel like he wonted to hide under a rock and die a thousand of deaths. She was angry at him and disgusted of him. He could feel these emotions from the crystal.  
  
Like her brother head done Ginny was speaking to him but no sound was coming out of her mouth. Like with her brother Harry could make some words from her mouth.  
  
Tears started to flow from Ginny's eyes and said the last two words that would change Harry for ever  
  
"I hate you" she had said and the crystal exploded surrounding him in to darkness once more.  
  
Ters: sorry for taking so long I'm trying to do my best.  
  
Kaye: I'm happy that you like it. As for my speed and spelling I'm trying.  
  
wowsergirl: I'm happy that you like my story so much. And this chapter has no cliffie, you may be pleased with that  
  
Pakerin Pyros: 1st thanks for your revue. Now all I can tell you is that it was not a blond Slytherin that did it. As for his lycanthropy, Harry is not a werewolf. A werewolf is a cursed type of lycanthropy Harry's is a gift. So Harry isn't immortal like werewolf and silver is not poisonous to him. All Harry got from that binding were some wolf like abilities and a loyal friend.  
  
the counter: it has some romance in it, and this may drive Harry to do cretin tings, but it is more an action, I think.  
  
Anja10: thanks for your support  
  
star estrella: happy that you like it  
  
Iniysa: hope you like this ending (  
  
MiruSedna: there you go, its finaly here  
  
LaterosevBlack: yeh I love wolfs. I find some nobility in them, and wonted to put that in Harry. Gled you like it though  
  
Cristine: thanks for that. Don't worry I don't plan on abandoning this one, even if I am strangled by work.  
  
Kaye: pleas don't be so angry at me( I am trying, I'm really am 


End file.
